The Longest Mile
by Ty R Bluent
Summary: Sunny is just trying to survive like anyone else. The problem is, she's only 15 and lives with her dog. The father she only has memories of is leaving behind breadcrumbs for her to follow. That trail happens to be a series of journals. The longest mile has never been so clear. Where will the journals lead her? To her father...Or to... full description in Prologue
1. Previewprologue

(Preview)

The furthest mile  
is  
The longest chapter  
is closer to  
The final page  
which means  
She is all Alone  
but she was never alone  
Sunny is just trying to survive like anyone else. The problem is, she's only 15 and lives with her dog. The father she only has memories of is leaving behind breadcrumbs for her to follow. That trail happens to be a series of journals.  
But the next morning after a series of her traps go off, she finds there is unwanted company from the Wolves headed her way.  
While trying to flee from the tree house Sunny once called home, she runs into someone who is the closest thing to a friend at the moment. He is from a community, one she soon finds herself in after a short fight with the wolves. But does Sunny really belong there? She questions her own ability to fit into a lifestyle she had left behind so long ago. Between finding the journals and trying to fit in, she discovers new things about the path that lies in front of her. The longest mile has never been so clear.

Where will the journals lead her?  
To her father...Or to her death?

I stood behind trees watching a large group of the dead mindlessly walk in circles. They must have broke off from some community that was close by. I had no clue where is was. But I knew, it was out there somewhere. A few times I tried to set out to find it, but always had to go back to the tree house I live in. There's always this small hope inside me that my father is there. But I knew better. I shook my head, the ends of my hair from the pony tail hitting next to my eyes.

 _Focus. Sunny, focus._

I took a breath, a little kids song running through my mind as I hummed it. Picking up my bow, and setting the end of the arrow on fire, I had a clear shot of the explosive I had tossed earlier. A small smile curled my lips, I was too happy to get rid of these stupid things. I pulled the string back, lining my sight up with my left eye. I couldn't help but let the last few words slip out.

"Ashes. Ashes" I released the arrow. "We all. Fall." It landed next to the explosive setting it on fire and instantly igniting. "Down."

The shock wave blew past me, sending drifting embers. I pulled the quiver strap over my shoulder, before letting the bow rest around me. I needed to move now, some of the herd might break off. I can hear them at night if the wind blows the right direction. I rolled another explosive to where the other one left extinguishing flames and ash. This one shouldn't be a dud. Grabbing my pack, I ran off back to the small place I called home.

I climbed up the wood that was nailed to the tree getting to the platform. I looked down at them. Some were slowly starting to rot, but the tree was growing around every one of them. I would have to replace them. But who knows, maybe I could get out of here before that. Find a community, or even my father. I sighed opening the door. A small whine came from my blue heeler, who trotted over to greet me. River sniffed me, as if he could check me over for any sign I might have gotten hurt. I set my bag down, and put my bow on a hook. Setting my quiver down, I glanced at the pile of sticks. I had gathered them a long time ago, but I never lit a fire. I knew it would attract the monsters that once were human. I've only lit a fire twice, the second time I made sure to cover the windows so the light didn't shine through. I had River, and a good enough amount of blankets to keep me warm. The thought of an actual house always fought to make my blood boil. I could be _warm_ for once. But, I needed to be thankful. It wasn't winter. Yet. I glance out the window next to my bow, as red streaked the darkening sky. Flares. They must have been coming from the community. I sighed, and let the curtain fall over the glass. Keeping my copper colored hair in the ponytail, before I laid down on a ragged blanket. River curled up next to me. Running my fingers over his soft blue and white fur, I found the one spot on his back that mixed with red. He had a spot like that on half of his face. I always thought it was pretty cool. It made him unique. I smiled, letting my mind drift away from the wreckage this world has become….

I jolted awake at the loud sound of a hissing boom. The night air was cool, but it didn't help that I had been sweating. The small trap I had left was both a blessing and a curse. It woke me from my endless nightmares. But it also meant a lot of the dead could be headed this way. I moved the a makeshift curtain from the window to the left of the door. There was a small dulling glow in the distance. In my mind, it was still close. I had more traps set to make sure the monsters didn't get too close. At least one more, smaller, explosive. I jumped back at the popping sound, as that very trap was set off. I ran a hand through my messy ponytail. Two of them going offing minutes apart could attract unneeded attention. From humans, and the dead. Before I found this place, I'd run through towns. Nearly escaping the detection of the blasted people with the _W's_ on their foreheads. Shaking my head, I remind myself of the people I slightly helped out. It was a man who soon was back with a friend. I didn't even get a good look at either of them. The wind picked up a little, carrying with them the groans of the dead. I pulled out one of the notebooks my father had left for me, flipping to the page I left off. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

so this is kinda a late Christmas present. It depends how well the story is weather I'll keep updating chapters. Comments, or PMs will be much appreciated!


	2. New Faces, Old Threats

My eyes slowly opened to the morning light. My back and neck were sore from sleeping in the position I did. The journal balancing on my leg and the floor. I moved my knee so the book closed, and shut my eyes. I heard rattling in the direction in front of me. It was one of triggers I had set, lettin me know if a human was coming. But sometimes the dead get caught. Taking a deep breath, I hoped it was the dead. Then another one went off diagonal to it.

"Damn it." I sigh, standing.

River looks at me, then at the door.

"Next time bud. You need to stay here." With that said, I went out the door. Adjusting my quiver, I tried to decide what direction to go first. Off to my right the cans started rattling again. This time they wouldn't stop. I could hear muffled yelling. Not liking the sound of it, I knew it had to be some of the people with the W's. Turning on my heel, I opened the door, and grabbed my bag. River looked at me with some type of smug look, along with a 'what are you doing'. I grabbed the six journals, and some other things, including Rivers leash and collar. River went out the door first, and I closed the door behind me. Picking up a long wooden board, I carefully placed it at a makeshift platform on another tree. Balancing my way to the first creaky platform, the clinking was getting closer. I turned.

"C'mon River!" I said quietly. He did what he was told, making his way to me. We both made our way through the platforms I had made when I first found this place. They were high up so the dead couldn't reach us, but they weren't very good. I heard more cans, but from the other trap. Maybe even voices. River started to growl.

"River!" I swatted at him, scolding a little too loudly. Cursing myself I look back down at him. "Quiet."

I froze for a second, letting the wind carry any sound. A twig snapped, I would have to have guessed it was from the house the wasn't too far away. It was old, and mostly its frame was still standing. Pulling out an arrow, I knocked it, keeping my finger on the strings. Slowly I made my way to the next spot. I paused. Something didn't feel right. Then, I spotted him. I pulled the string back to my cheek, aiming at him.

"Hold it." I snapped. He turned around, some of his black hair covering his face. He held a crossbow by his side. "Are you one of them?" He looked confused, and amused at the same time. I narrowed my eyes. "I asked you a question." I paused. "Don't make me repeat myself." River lowered his head, growling louder. The man looked from me to River, and back again. He seemed to figure it out, brushing his hair away from his forehead.

"No."

I didn't move. He lifted his crossbow, but laid it on the ground, taking a step away. I lowered my bow. Just then, the rattling cans sounded again, hitting against trees. I looked down at the man.

"Can you climb a tree?" I asked calmly. "Trust me, you'd prefer being up here than down there if one of them come this way." He nodded. He found his footing and got to the weak platform faster than I could. Giving him one last glance, I walked to the next platform, with the sound of his steps close behind. It was silent for several moments.

"Did you build these?" He asked about the beams. I looked back at him, giving him a single nod. The rattling almost followed us, but we were ahead of them. I was starting to focus on the sound, when my thoughts were interrupted once more.

"Do you have a name?"

I kept stepping across the thin walkway. When I was on the other side I sighed.

"If you must know. You can call me Sunny." I looked up at him as he stepped in front of me. "And what about you -questions? What do people call you?"

His mouth twitched into a half smirk, probably happy to get an answer out of me.

"Daryl." He answered.

Talking to Daryl caused me to lose track of how close the cans were. When the realization hit me, I froze.

"What is it?" Daryl asked looking around. We were mostly shielded by leaves, so there wasn't much to see.

"It's quiet. Too quiet." Then, something crashed against a tree not too far off. I cursed under my breath, knowing that whoever had been dragging the cans, and gotten them off. Daryl and I looked at each other, as I pulled out an arrow.

"Out of what I hear, there's only a few of them." I paused. "A wolf is almost always in a pack. If we choose to fight, it's gonna end up two to seven." I slowly sat down, letting River rest his head on my leg to make sure he stayed calm. After a few moments Daryl walked to the next platform, readying his weapon. He kneeled down, waiting for the moment. He was more focused on that than he was on me, so I balanced my way to the last one we were on. I rolled my eyes before sighing as I pulled out an arrow and readied myself. I knew this was stupid, but I still found myself going through with it. Shaking my head, I didn't know why I was. I set out a few arrows next to me. Normally if I ran into someone like Daryl, I'd let them deal with their own stupid decisions. I closed my eyes, breathing in and out. My heartbeats marked the moments that passed. Everything was draped in complete silence. Stay calm. Breathe. With just the slightest snap, my arm tensed, pulling the string back.

"With those explosions. There has to be someone here." He paused. "If we can get our hands on those, maybe we can get rid of that community." My arm tensed more, as I glared out of the small opening I had. I pulled the string back.

"Wait." The other told. "Come out come out wherever you are." A disturbing laugh filled the air. Right as both of them came in my line of view, a bolt hit the first. Releasing my arrow, automatically reloading and getting the man a second time. There was a snap. Another wolf ran in front of my sight, but he dropped dead, as I released the string again. I counted off a few seconds, before I stood, and turned to the platform ahead. Daryl stood, looking at me, I had paused for a few seconds but continued on.

"We should probably get going." I told passing him, and putting my bow around me.

"Hey, sunshine." I stopped. "Nice shots."

"Thanks. You too." My lips curled into a small smile.

We both went on for a while without talking, before we slowed our pace a little more. We were reaching an area I was running out of strong wood. Not to mention that the land below was turning into jagged hillsides.

"So why were you all alone? You look like someone who lives in a community."

Daryl chuckled. "Me? I was just about to ask the same thing about you."

I stopped, and turned to look at him. "Well. I'm looking for my father. I have been for about four years."

I don't know why, but it really didn't feel like I had just met Daryl several hours ago.

"You should go first on this one." I offered, letting him cross the narrow path to the next tree, and River followed behind him. I hadn't even gotten halfway when I heard something, causing me to pause. In that moment, a loud cracking sound ripped through the air, before the wood beneath my feet collapsed. I didn't have time to cry out in pain as my head smashed into one thing and then another. Then my shoulder slammed into the ground, my head hitting more things as I rolled down a hill before landing hard on what I think to be a rock. Pain shot through my shoulder, but everything was fuzzy as my head throbbed. It felt funny to breath. I think someone was calling something. There was an outline of someone. There were more voices, but I didn't know who. Daryl, and, River too. Something was running down my forehead, I tried to reach up, but pain took over. The outlines became blurrier as I fought to stay awake, but everything went black...

Drifting in and out of consciousness, picking up small bits of movement. I was being carried, by who, I didn't remember...

I opened my eyes slightly, but everything was still blurry, and my head swirled. I was still being carried, over someone's shoulder maybe? There were voices.

"Daryl, where were you? Who-" she was cut off as darkness engulfed me once more...

There was a small rumble, I figured I was in a car. My head swirled, as I managed to glance out the window, spotting a large gnarled oak before I lost consciousness again...

The rumbling continued, and the vehicle turned some, I saw a gate of some kind, and the dead. My forehead rested against the glass as my eyes closed...

Voices, more and more voices. But they were all new and strange. I was being carried again. Not being fully aware of what was happening, and hardly able to make anything out, the confusion didn't help my throbbing head...

The cold and darkness surrounds me again, I didn't know with all the confusion in the real world, weather I was happy for the black and cold... or not.

 **A/N**

 **I think I would be confused too. So Daryl and Sunny know each other for like, maybe 3 hours. Like the summery said, he's the closest thing to a friend. Will she like being in Alexandra? If being in a community isn't something she's use to, then it's gotta make someone hinder for how long, and why she is alone.**

 **\- full/ completed story can be found in Wattpad, so go there if you don't want to wait for updates -**

 **Until the next chapter! Please remember to vote and comment!**


	3. Then Go in Blind

The coldness receded, the dark slowly lightening up. What was hard and frozen, turned soft and warm. It was easier to breathe. My head still throbbed, but there was no rushing, no strange voices. The light came from an opened window, and the air was quiet and still. I took several deep breaths. No one was carrying me. No one was going to kill me, or, at least not yet. And I was still breathing. I reached up to feel my forehead to find a gauze taped to it. My fingers brushed the area of a scar I had gotten a long time ago. It went through my left eyebrow, and had a short end under my eye. I rolled over to my side, my foot bumping into something on the end of the bed. Looking over at it, I found River looking back at me, his tail flopping into the sheets of the bed. Slowly I sat up, the pain in my skull starting to dull as I ignored it more. My copper colored hair fell around my face since it wasn't up anymore.

 _Was it even the same day? Or, better yet, where the hell was I?_ I got up, walking to the window. There was a tree next to it, and the most I could see was the side of another house. I almost felt like I was in a cage up here. No one was with me, and I only knew so much. There was only one way to find out.

"C'mon River, we're gonna go get some answers." I slowly opened the door, letting River out before I closed it. I glanced up and down the hallway, all the other doors were mostly closed, but one was cracked open. From what I could see, there was a baby peacefully sleeping in a cradle. It wasn't hard to tell I was in a community. I could make out pieces of a conversation.

"She pointed her bow at me, demanding if I was a wolf. When I said no, she backed off." It was Daryl's voice, the only one I really recognized. "She was out there all alone."

Taking a deep breath, I turned to the stairs, and slowly made my way down to the first floor.

"I don't know how, but that damned dog kept up with us the whole way, managing not to get bit. There wasn't even a scratch on him." A woman told. I passed the kitchen where several people stood, holding their little meeting. Most of their backs faced me, but only Daryl realized I was here, but said nothing. I glanced at him, before I continued down the hall and turned into the living room. This place seemed much more empty with everyone in one room. I eventually tuned out there conversation, sitting in the window sill. It was sometime in the afternoon. The sunshine illuminating the peaceful area, like the world had never went to hell. Time could stand still. It was a change from what I was use to, if I got to stay. A few people walked past outside. The urge to be in that very place was tempting. I decided I had enough, and walked out the door. Once I went down the steps of the porch, I looked both ways, deciding to go right. I could see the walls as I walked to this garden like area. Yet some of it seemed to be under repair. I leaned up against a tree, taking in my surroundings. Resting my head on the bark, I just let reality slip away for a little while. I tensed the moment I realized I wasn't alone, automatically reaching to my left, but remembering I didn't have my bow or quiver.

"Hey, calm down." A boy, not much older than me, stood beside me. I was shorter than him by a couple inches. His bark hair reached the bottom of his ears, and he wore a deputy hat. "You must be the girl Daryl brought in. My names Carl." I just looked at him, not having much of a response to his statement. I looked back at the plants and flowers. There wasn't anything that I thought was a good conversation starter. What was I supposed to say? _"Oh hey, I ran away from home, following the trail of journals my father leaves behind for me. I've basically lived on my own with my dog for four years, and, above all, feel all alone. Everyone I started to care about ended up dying"_? There are a lot of things I shouldn't be holding back, but I don't like getting other people's sympathy. It didn't help I had no clue where I was or who any of these people are. I didn't really trust them. There was a sigh behind me, as Carl gave up and walked off to leave me alone. He paused, looking at me from over his shoulder.

"You know, no one is going to trust you if you stay like that. All we're trying to do is help."

I started to curse myself, looking up at the top of the tree, before looking at my feet.

"Sunny." I blurted, and Carl stopped. I turned, looking at him. "I go by Sunny."

River looks from me to Carl, before standing up and barking quietly. He then walked over to me, turning to my right, and looking at Carl. I swatted at him.

"River, no."

"What breed is he?" Carl asked.

"A blue heeler. Or Australian Cattle dog." I rubbed River's head. "They are really smart dogs, and eager to please."

Someone else came along. He had short curly hair and a graying beard.

"Carl, Sunny." He called us. I was going to question how he knew who I was, but then I remembered Daryl and the others. Carl looked back at me.

"C'mon." I just looked at him for several seconds before walking over to him.

"That's my dad, Rick."

Turning around, I noticed River hadn't followed. I didn't like it, but this was one of the times we both had to suck it up.

"River, let's go." Slowly he started to trot over to us, before we started walking with Rick. Carl and I followed behind, starting a small conversation as we walked to a different house.

"So, his name is River?"

"Yeah. When I was little my dad and I would always go down to the river outside of town. Then we slowly stopped going as much. When he gave me this guy," I ruffled River's fur. "I thought his coat color looked like the water." For me, this wasn't opening up, it was a simple explanation of a name.

To them, it was. Mostly since I mentioned family, and like anyone else, would assume I didn't have any. Rick turned and climbed up a few steps, still Carl and I followed. I still didn't like this, and I knew River can sense it, as he stayed close to me. The moment I walked into the door, there were a lot of people sitting or standing in the living room. I preferred to stay in the doorframe of the room, Carl and River stayed next to me. We glanced at each other, as I felt all the eyes in the room, fall to me, watching every movement. I was unarmed, unlike most the people in the room. There was the baby from earlier, a younger boy, and two others maybe Carl's age. Daryl stood across the room from me. River switched in front of me. Standing over my feet. I didn't even notice Rick had even been speaking, until he looked at me.

"We've come to the decision. You can stay." I really didn't know what to feel. Happy maybe, but, I didn't feel it. Automatically I forced a smile.

"Thank you." River whimpered a little. "It's okay bud." I whispered. A woman with graying hair walked over with the baby in her arms. She gave me a warm smile.

"This is Carol and my sister Judith." Carl told me. Judith looked down at River, not knowing what to make of him. He sat down, looking up at her, his tail swishing back and forth.

"Now, I guess we should properly meet each other, since we'll be staying under the same roof." She paused, seeing my slightly confused expression. "The room you woke up in earlier, it's gonna be yours from now on." She gave me the same warm smile.

"We need at least one more volunteer to come with." Rick announced to everyone.

"I have to take Judith back." Carol told me. "Why don't you come with."

I was about to agree, when Rick pointed to a map. A picture of a sign shown through my memory.

"We'll be going through here." I instantly stopped, and took a few steps forward.

"I'll go." I blurted not thinking it through. The name Bentford burned through all my thoughts, as the towns sign was clear in my mind. Rick stopped, and looked at me. I earned strange looks from everyone, and something I think was close to a glare from Daryl. Mostly they looked at me like I was trying to get killed.

"No." Rick snapped. We glared at each other for a second. I didn't fully know what I was signing up for, but I didn't care. I just shrugged.

"Then go in blind." I muttered, and turned around to follow Carol.

 _3...2...1.._

"Wait. Sunny." He sighed. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to suppress my smirk.

"Yeah?" I answered, casually turning around.

"You've been there?"

"Once. Well, twice actually. The second trip was shorter than the first." I rested my back against the wall. "Walked the whole perimeter of the place before finding a place to stay the night." That was before I had found the treehouse from instructions my father left me in one of his journals.

Rick shakes his head. "Fine. You can come." Then he gives me a hard look. "Don't make me regret it."

"I won't."

Just with my two words, this meeting, or, whatever it was, ended. I turned and followed Carl and Carol out of the house. I had just gotten off the steps, walking behind the two, when someone came to my side.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Daryl growled accusingly.

"No. Get me my bow back, and you'll never know I'm there." I paused, walking backwards since Daryl stopped. "You'd be surprised at how well I can survive." With that, I turned around.

I walked up the steps to the house, opposed to going down them earlier today. My boots clicked on the wood floors. Glancing out the window, I saw that sun starting to sink lower. I hadn't noticed it was getting later. Then my head started to throb. Carl headed off with Judith, and I had a few moments with Carol. I was about to go to bed, when I paused at the staircase.

"Carol?" I called, looking over my shoulder.

"Yes?"

"How long was I out?"

She paused, not expecting the question. "You woke up much sooner that we expected. But, for about a day and a half." She paused. "You can at least have something to eat before you go to bed.

"No thanks. My head hurts, and I'm gonna have quite a _fun_ day tomorrow."

"You're the one who volunteered." Carol stated.

"That's why it's gonna be fun." I mumbled as I climbed the stairs. I opened my door, spotting my bag in the corner of the room. River made his way to the foot of the bed. I closed the door, and set my bag on the bed. Pulling out a small satchel, I set it on the dresser before I found the sixth journal. I glanced at the satchel, before placing the journal inside. Before going to bed, I placed my backpack in the other corner of the room, then turned out the light. As I curled up in the bed once more, River jumped up, laying down by my feet. I tried to fight to keep my eyes open, trying to think over what had happened that day. But with heavy eyes, I slipped into the world of sleep...

 **A/N**

 **Finally she wakes up. Maybe it's a bad thing Sunny tuned out the conversation that was about her.**

 **But, anyway. Ooooohhhhooohhoo! She met Carl, would you guys ship those two? Maybe maybe not. But her first day up and they let her go on a "run". Crap is bound to happen then.**

 **\- I have completed this story and am working on the sequel on Wattpad like I told in the A/N last chapter**

 **you can find it on my account works Ty1R1Bluent along with another TWD fanfic I have finished called Every Last Breath, thank you for reading this chapter everyone, and please go check out my books and give 'em some love!-**

 **-for any books I have on Wattpad that should be faster updates than what I have on here, sorry, it's easier to update there-**

 **I also apologize for if it seems to be a bit slow or boring, but it'll pick up eventually**

 **Until the next chapter! Please remember to vote and comment!**


	4. Lesson Learned

I had been up for a while, but I lay there, staring at the ceiling. It didn't seem long until I was up, preparing. I grabbed a black jacket, pulling it on, after making sure I had my knife, and finally slipping the strap of my satchel over my head. Not forgetting, I dug out my black, fingerless gloves that I mainly used if I knew I was traveling. I would have had some normal ones I could use with my bow, but my fingers were calloused to the point I didn't need anything to cover them. Before heading downstairs I grabbed two more things out of my bag. I stopped in the kitchen, as Carol set something out for me.

"Morning." She greeted.

"Morning." I kneeled down, grabbing River by the scruff of his neck so he couldn't get away as I put his collar on. Once I did he gave me a look like I was about to abandon him. "No. Those eyes still don't work on me." I told him, taking a bite of food as River whimpered. Braking the price of toast in half, I handed him some. That shut River up for a few seconds. He knew I was leaving, and started to whine again. I kneeled down, hugging Rivers neck as I stroked his fur.

"It's gonna be okay bud. I'm gonna come back." Kissing the top of his head, I went out the door. There was scratching at the door behind me, and soft barking. I let out a sigh before I walked down the road. As I approached the group that was going out, I spotted the deputy hat, and someone mention the word walkers. I was quick to figure out that was what it was what they called the dead. It almost seemed easier just to call them that.

"Hey Carl, do me a favor." I threw him River's leash. "And watch after doofus while I'm gone please."

"Alright." He agreed.

"Oh, and for the sake of, well, everything. Don't. Let him off leash." I warned before approaching the large truck.

Daryl leaned on the grill, his arms crossed. In one swift movement, he tossed my bow to me.

"Thank you." I said catching it, before he handed me my quiver.

There were several more arrows in it. The feathers different colors than my original arrows. _Oh well_. I put it around me so the quiver opening was at my left, and it's strap crossed the satchel's. For reasons I didn't know, I got a quick glare from Rick as he walked around the vehicle. I shrugged it off and climbed into the back. Rick got behind the wheel, as a redhead named Abraham, a lady named Sasha, and Daryl got in. As Rick drove out the gates, I looked out the small view of the window I had. With a vehicle, it shouldn't be that long of a ride...

We drove past a sign that had some vines around it, but it's name was still readable, Bentford. I had guessed this was a supply run. For me there was one more thing to it, but I knew there was a little more behind it than what I know. The truck soon came to a stop outside the abandoned town, and turned off. The doors opened at the same time, and everyone jumped out. Rick looked at me as I came around to the front of the truck.

"So, how long has it been since your little trip here?" I sensed he was testing me.

"It's been a while." I looked over at the building. Some were exactly as I remembered. "But photographic memory doesn't just work for nothin." He just looked at me, trying to find a reason to make me stay here, before he continued.

"If any of us get separated, we meet back here before noon." He looked back at me. "And you. Don't stray too far from anyone of us." I nodded, as Rick gave me one last glance before the group walked into the town. There were more walkers than the last time I was here, but enough to handle. There was an old brick building to my right. I think it was once a hotel or cafe. Walking over to the side of the building, long thick vines grew over it. Planted once, but grew out of control.

"Place is so vacant, we're probably not going to find much." Daryl thought out loud.

I tugged on one, testing it. A smile curled my lips, as I used it to climb up the building. I used some vines as footing before I pulled myself into the roof.

"Wait." Rick said, not sounding too happy. "Where's the kid?" I bit my tongue at what he called me, and ignored him. _He can figure it out._ I stood near the peak of the building, looking above the area. Peaceful and hostile all in one.

"Finding her own way around." Sasha pointed to me from the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see them all look at me before continuing on. I walked right above the very point of the roof, when a few shingles on the left came loose. Catching myself I watched as three slid down the roof and into an alley filled with walkers. They were in a trap. Getting up I ran the last stretch of the roof, shingles coming loose left and right. I was on the very edge jumping to the next roof when several fell off. Pulling my arms to me, my shoulder hit the concrete roof first. When I stopped myself from rolling further, my cheek stung, and my knee burned. I reached back to make sure all my arrows were still there, they were stuck in the foam bottom, secure for whenever something like that happened. As I stood, I found three of our group, not including Daryl, looking at me. I gave them a thumbs up as I walked to the next building. Once I stepped up to it, I look to my left to spot a walker. I grabbed an arrow notching it, but paused. Her once teal eyes that were so full and caring for life, green and vacant. Her long brown hair limp. I knew her. She had done so much for me, with just one little act. I looked at my feet, shaking my head, before pulling the string back and letting the arrow fly. Her reanimated body fell to the ground. Letting out a deep breath, I started to turn to the roof on my right. I had overheard Rick saying three would go one way and two the other. I already made up my mind to go right, I didn't care who followed. I was angry at a lot of things. Myself, the world, that damned community the woman was from, fate. Swallowed by rage I took my quiver from around me and drug it behind by the strap. I wasn't watching where I was stepping. My foot hit a weak shingle, causing me to twist back and fall. The strap to my quiver and my bow slipped from my had. I only got a glance of who had come with way with me, as the roof my back slammed into collapsed. My shoulder kept ramming into wood just as it brakes. I didn't know if it would ever end, but a sudden pain as I hit the ground floor proved me wrong. It was as if time slowed, when my quiver landed next to me, along with my bow, but we're soon followed by planks of wood. I started to feel like I was being crushed, pushing up while trying to get out. The second I heard a board creek. I knew that was not a person. I started a list of curses, while carefully pulling out an arrow and feeling the pile of wood I was still under for my bow. I was hidden, but in a spot I really didn't want to be. There was a sliver of light, a small spot I could see out of. Several walkers were by the darkened staircase. My fingers found the familiar coiled texture right as a surge of adrenaline ran through me. Slowly, I tugged the bow closer to me. I kept my eyes on the opening as I felt the bow, and attached the arrow, keeping my breaths even. No freak outs now. I brought my leg to me some, getting ready to kick some of the pile up off me. Then the doors opened, someone rushed in and bolts started to fly. They were in my small line of view taking out the walkers with a knife. Daryl. There was movement behind him. Now was the time. I sat up from the pile, pulling back on the string. I was about to let go, when a board from the ceiling swung down, knocking me in the head. My vision swirled as my fingers started to slip, the arrow still pointing in Daryl's direction. If the arrow flies, it was probably going to hit him. Somehow I managed to hold onto it just long enough for my vision to come back, and I took the shot. The arrow hit the walker in the head. Daryl killed the last one, glancing at the one I had gotten. I fell back, running my hand over my out up hair. Lesson learned. Slowly I pushed myself back up, moving the chunks of wood till I found my quiver. I slid the strap back around me, before I picked my bow back up. Daryl glared at me, as I walked out without saying anything. I turned into the one place I recognized the most, the fading words in the windows still spelled out ED'S CANDY. The bell on the door didn't work. I had broke it before barricading the door for the night. I stopped next to a candy jar. The only one that wasn't smashed, remembering something my father wrote.

 _The last one that hasn't been shattered. The jar that you begged to bring home. I love you, you little jelly bean._

The glass jar was filled with jelly beans. I hated that my father wrote in riddles, but it was the only way to ensure I was the only one who really understood his directions. I picked up the jar, setting the lid down, and poured the candy into one that was still halfway intact.

"What, so now you're raiding the candy Store?" Daryl mumbled as he walked in. I ignored him as the second jar was about to overflow. Then the journal slid right out landing on top of the pile. I set the glass back down where it originally was, putting the lid back on it. Picking up the journal, I grabbed a jelly bean while looking at the date. This one's date was closer to when I found it than the others. I noticed a little silver underneath the rack that held the jars. When I bent down, I picked up a case. I looked at it for a little while before putting it in my bag, along with the journal.

"So what was with you and that walker earlier? Were you scared to kill it?" Daryl taunted.

"I knew her." I snapped. "She got kicked out of her community because of me." I paused. "She probably tried to follow me here. If she didn't help me she'd still be alive, and I. I wouldn't be here."

Daryl, leaving it alone started digging around, finding a few things here and there. I walked over to the door in the back. It had Dead Inside written in black paint. I unlocked the door, and started to open it.

"Hey kid!" Daryl forced the door shut. "Yeah you shot someone you knew but that doesn't mean you need to get yourself killed."

"What are you talking about?" I asked opening the door. "There are no walkers in there."

"How could you tell?" Daryl asked confused looking from me to the items in the area.

"I'm the one who wrote it."

I pushed past Daryl, stepping into the back room. I started picking up some supplies, starting with food, and putting it in my bag. Slowly Daryl stepped into the room, picking up, finding a bag he could use. We packed stuff swiftly, setting things aside we'd have to carry. I made a mental checklist of anything else I might have hidden, when it hit me. There was a crate in the farthest corner, that held arrows, and ammunition. I stuck the arrows in my quiver, and started taking out the boxes of shells and bullets.

"How come you never brought those with you in the first place?" A snippy question made its way from the other side of the room.

"If you haven't noticed. I don't have a gun." I remarked. "I think we mostly got it all."

I took the strap at the top of my satchel, and hooked it around the front of my bow so I could carry some things. After picking things up, we slowly made our way out. When the sun hit me, I noticed it was in the middle of the sky.

"Rick did say noon." I pointed out.

"That was if we got separated."

"I kinda figured it to be either way." I looked over my shoulder as I walked back in the direction we had first come from. I could feel a glare pierce my back, but I wasn't fazed.

"Ya know, I kinda don't think glaring at me is gonna make you walk any faster." I called behind me, not stopping.

"I kinda think I should ' _accidentally_ ' let a walker get to you." Daryl growled. I could see right through his remark. Just then, a walker fumbles to me out of the ally to my left. I swung my foot at his, taking the knife from my pocket. Stepping away I stuck it into it's skull, and let the body drop. I matched the glare Daryl had previously given me, aiming it at him, before moving on. Making my point without even saying a word. We were close to the area where everyone had broke into two groups, when the radio went off.

"Daryl, what's taking you so long? Is the kid with you?" Rick's voice came over it.

"I have a _name_." I snapped as Daryl picked it up to answer. He rolled his eyes.

"Right about to turn the corner." He explained as we did so. The truck, Abraham, Sasha, and Rick all came into view. They helped put some things in the back of the truck, before we all piled in once more. No one talked, so it was quiet all the way there...

After I got out, I put the food and any other supplies that were in my bag with the rest. The journals and case stayed with me. As I set the last can down, my hair moved in front of my face. Some got into the cut I had gotten when I helped Daryl, causing me to hiss slightly. Thankfully it hadn't bled much, which meant it wasn't that bad. I tucked any loose hair behind my ear, when I noticed a lady with glasses looking at me. She walked over, eyeing the gauze that was still taped to my head, along with the new cut. She gave me a smile.

"My name is Denise." She paused. "If you come with me to the clinic, I can get that gauze off and put something over the new cut."

"Alright." I agreed.

As we walked away from the truck, I caught the last few words Daryl was saying to Rick.

"You may think she could be useful. I think she's goin to just get herself and us killed."

I stopped, gritting my teeth, before turning around.

"I may have gotten knocked in the head. But there's one thing you need to remember Daryl." With one swift motion I unstrapped my bow and held it up. "I had this thing loaded and pointed right over your shoulder. When that plank came down, it would have been real easy to let go of the string." I let go of the string, even though there was no arrow. "With how much my aim was off on the walker behind you, probably would have killed you. I kept ahold of it. I kept my hold. And let it go to hit the walker. I saved your ass twice in one day." With that, I started walking to Denise.

"You should watch that mouth of yours sunshine." Daryl called after me.

"Like you're any better pretty boy." I shot back, not even glancing behind me.

Once in the clinic Denise did as she had said, taking the gauze off, covering the area with some type of medicine before putting something over it. She did the same with the newer cut, that actually wasn't too far from the other.

"There you go." Denise patted my left shoulder, causing me to wince.

"That's the side I landed on." I was mostly reminding myself.

"Oh, sorry." Denise gave me something for the pain and possible swelling, then let me go. Once I stepped back outside, I headed over to the garden area, letting my feet dangle off of the small drop off. I spotted Carl pushing a stroller and keeping a tight hold on River. Who stopped, sniffing the air. A sly smile took over my lips as I whistled. River instantly threw his head down, doing a weird squirming motion. Carl looked confused, but within seconds, River was running to me, and I was laughing my head off. Then River chars he'd into me, making me fall back and hit the bruise on my shoulder.

"River!" I hissed and winced. He sat off to my side as I pushed myself up. "I guess I might have deserved that." I messed with his fur as Carl walked over, pushing Judith in her stroller. River and Judith looked at each other, and she started to smile.

"I guess Judith has a new best friend." I told, rubbing the top of my shoulder.

Carl nodded, then looked down at my bow, that I had strapped back to my bag. "Do you think you could teach me?"

"Maybe. But I'm under direct orders from Denise to limit using my left shoulder." I paused. "And, I'm gonna have to make you a bow unless there's another one here."

"I think there might be. I'll have to ask my dad first."

"Alright. Maybe tomorrow. See what I can get away with then." We shared a small chuckle.

 **A/N**

"What, so your raiding the candy store now?"

 **That's one of my favorite quotes, along with the**

".. I've saved your ass twice in one day." (Sunny)

"You should watch that mouth of yours sunshine." Daryl called.

 **Lesson has been learned. bruise might bring some trouble later.. So how do you think target practice with Carl will go?**

 **\- I'd like to let you guys know that on Wattpad I entered TLM in a writing contest called the wattys, and I'm going back and changing a whole bunch of things EX: I have went back and basically rewritten the first and second chapters, so if you all like it this way, I'll put it up when I can, but if you want to see the differences you can check it out on Wattpad Ty1R1Bluent. And if you do please dont be afraid to vote, comment, and share this story with your friends who like the walking dead! It really means a lot to me to hear how much all of you love this story, so thank you for reading another chapter!-**

 **Until the next chapter! Please remember to vote and comment!**


	5. Why Me?

I stared down at the burlap target Carol and I constructed last night. I had my hair pulled back, and had been shooting for a while. This wasn't the first restless night I spent. First I had jogged and walked around, getting a better feel for the place, before dragging the target to the garden area. Now the sun was rising, growing as an even larger red dot. I was running out of things to keep busy, but, one thing for sure, I wasn't tired. Words and people all echoed in my head. Normally I can shut this out, but this time, all I had to read, was two lines.

 _...Honey, I know the people in this world are horrible, but I need you to be strong like you always have. I'm starting to regret leaving these behind, fearing I'm putting your life in danger. Don't give up. Don't shut them out._

The arrow hit the target, and I reached for another one.

 _"Tonight is going to be a full moon." She told before handing me a piece of paper._  
 _'To stay away from_ _ **her**_ _you need to get out of here._ _Tonight_ _.'_

I released the string, reloading.

 _"she's goin to just get herself_ _ **and**_ _us killed."_

There was a small thump as another arrow hit the middle.

 _"She's way to attached to that damned dog. I think it's time to get rid of it."_ _ **She**_ _sneered._

Releasing another arrow, my arm jerked back grabbing one more.

 _"Just give in already." Someone glared down at me. "You're useless. Pathetic._ _ **Stupid**_ _."_

There was a snap as an arrow flew to the target as I grabbed another.

 _"You are_ _ **NOT**_ _leaving. You cannot survive out there_ _one_ _minute without me."_ _ **She**_ _growled, releasing her grip on my chin. "No one wants a little girl like_ _you_ _."_

And another.

 _I held my arm as I pushed to keep moving forward. I had just lost the horse that had gotten me so far. Both River and I we covered in guts and blood. A twig snapped. I grabbed an arrow and loaded it. I was_ _ **sick**_ _of the dead. Then there were people running at me. Three with W's on their foreheads. I hit one in the head, and River killed another. Almost getting cut I took care of the last. There were three dead people at my feet._

Another hit the middle of the target as I reached for the next.

 _"Your father doesn't_ _care_ _about you. That's why he left. He's not even your_ _ **real**_ _father. Going out to find him is a waste of time. He doesn't commit to_ _anything_ _, let alone you."_ _ **She**_ _scoffed._

I grabbed the next.

 _Countless_ _people dying. Shot. Bit. Stabbed. By others from that community or even outsiders. Then there's the people who committed suicide._  
 _I should have been the one to die. In almost every situation. I should have been the one to die. But no. It's all part of fate's sick game to keep me going, and the ones who_ _really_ _deserve to live. Don't. Why?_ _ **Why**_ _?_ _ **Why**_ _does it have to be_ _ **me**_ _?_

After releasing the string my arm jerked back reaching for another arrow. But during my rage it had been pushed around, not stuck in the bottom anymore. Once my hand wrapped around the last arrow, I pulled it in front of me. I couldn't stop looking at it.  
 _Why me?_  
I gripped it, closing my eyes.  
 _Why?_  
I switched hands so I held the arrow in my right hand and bow in my left. Twirling it with my fingers, I started to calm down. Thankful that I had set aside all my other arrows out for Carl, if he still wanted to come. My shoulders tensed as I could tell someone was behind me.  
"You really shouldn't come up on someone like that. Especially me. I don't want to hurt you." I didn't turn around, but Carl made his way to my side, giving me a look. "Don't give me that. If you were alone like I was for the same amount of time, you wouldn't be surprised at how natural acting before you think comes." River calmly sat by the tree, as Carl moved in front of me. My shoulders tensed more. "They're watching my back."  
"Yeah, of course they would. It's what community members do." Carl stated.  
"No, I didn't mean a metaphor. they are _staring_ at me. Slowly look over my shoulder, and stay calm. Any sign of distress from you could mean a bullet in the back of my head." I hadn't turned around, but it wasn't hard to know what was going on. Especially if it's happened to you before. "If there are any kids, an adult is going to steer them inside. Other stand on their porches, ready to run, or have a hand on their gun, knife, or walking stick. I bet even your father and Daryl are eyeing this."  
Carl looked into my Amber blue eyes, not wanting to believe what he was seeing, or that I knew what was happening. "Their not like this normally."  
"Carl. I have the leader's son standing right in front of me. With a weapon that can be quickly loaded. I may have it in the wrong hand, but with this, point blank, I can get a decent kill shot from here." I paused. "They don't trust this since they all watched me shoot up that target in a rage." I walked past Carl over to it. "This person must have real anger issues." I mumbled about myself to lighten things up, and even got a laugh out of Carl. "Dammit." I muttered, setting my quiver down while putting the single arrow in it, and looking at the arrow filled target.  
"What?" Carl asked turning around. I pulled the two arrows out, both stuck together.  
"I wasted a perfectly good arrow." I sighed, tossing the two aside, before taking out the others.  
"Well, I for one think it is pretty cool, Ms. Robin Hood."  
I rolled my eyes, taking out the last few arrows. "Just grab the bow." I walked to the tree setting my bow, quiver and the two arrows by it, before walking back over to the target. I counted out about ten and a half steps heel-to-toe, then drug the heel of my boot through the dirt, creating a line. Carl looked at me.  
"Why can't I shoot from where you were?"  
"Because you're just learning."  
I didn't fully rely on them already having a bow, so I sent some of last night finishing up on one I had been making before. It still could use some work. I had strapped that one, and another work in progress to my bag when I had to leave the treehouse. Carl looked down at the line, as I placed a foot on each side, readying myself.  
"Aren't you right handed?" He asked.  
"Cross dominant. I'm right handed, but shoot left." I paused, knowing we were still being watched. "Basically I have two right hands." Carl started laughing, before following me. "Now, since you're shooting right, you need to set up facing me. Spread your feet a comfortable distance. Then pull the string back but don't release."  
Carl did as I instructed, and followed along with me. I slowly let the string back, not letting go.  
"Ready?" He nodded in response. I handed Carl one of my arrows, showing him the quick way to load it. Once he shot, it landed in the outer black ring. I handed him another, and it landed a little closer to the middle, the rest in the same area. I sighed, my suspicion confirmed. I grabbed the arrow, putting my bow and quiver around me.  
"Let me know when you really want to learn . And I'm not talking about personal shit." I told him. I knew that some people still watched from afar, but mostly everyone gave up with thinking I would kill someone. Turning I started to walk off.  
"Sunny, I'm just trying to get to know you. You told me about River, and everyone about how you've been to that house before." Carl tried to reason.  
"You don't get it. Carl. Those are just simple details. One's people don't usually remember."  
"It's just opening up. Just saying-"  
" _No. It's not_." I snarled, cutting him off. "You and I have very different definitions of ' _opening up_ '." If Carl was saying anything after that , I didn't hear it, as I stormed off.

 **A/N**  
 **Yes, Sunny's definition of opening up is defiantly different.**  
 **So she was quick to figure out Carl's plan. And had this like flashback moment hearing all those voices. Not a good one at that. Do you think she and Carl will get off on good terms soon?** And who is _**She**_?

\- I finished the second book to The Longest Mile yesterday, so I'll be uploading the rest of this, and get The Battles End up today as well. On wttpad I will be doing a series overview/ talking dead type book. so if any of you have questions about plot, characters, why I chose to have certain things happen, ect.. feel free to ask in the reviews or message me (I won't use usernames if you don't want me to. If you say nothing about it I will only use your question.) If you DM me I can answer your question there, and at the end of The Battles End I might put some questions up in a QnA typed chapter, but I encourage you all to check out the talking dead typed book when i get it published on wattpad. but please feel free to ask questions, cause this was a really fun series for me!-  
 **Until the next chapter! Please remember to comment and vote!**


	6. AHD

The sun rose in the sky. It had been an entire day since the small fight I had with Carl. If he keeps that up, it will quit being small. I had made my way back to the garden area, but this time I sat on the steps. A dark red-brown leather journal at my side, and opened. A knife in my hand, along with an unfinished bow. The pages show step by step how to make a bow. Some I knew by heart, having gotten so far on countless bows that had ended up only being temporary. The one that I have had the longest was my current one. Is wood was a mahogany color and had been with me since the start. I carved over some of it, dulling down edges to created the curve of the bow. Once I was done being picky about the smoothing edges, I took out a small cover to put on the handle. I took a needle and small, tough, thread. Getting the needle through the soft leather, I pulled on the thread. I repeated.  
"If you want to know what I'm doing you don't have to be weird and stare at my back. I may growl, but I won't bite. _Today_." I glanced back at Daryl, before pulling the thread.  
"That name you go by really doesn't suit you, sunshine." He stated sarcastically, standing next to me.  
"No, no it really doesn't." I agreed, finishing up with the handle. "But I wasn't about to have everybody calling me sunshine." I liked Carl, I did. But I trusted Daryl more. I've known him the longest out of everyone, and he didn't seem like someone who'd go off telling everyone about my past if I ever said anything. Taking the string I had, I tied it to both ends of the bow, threading the top through small holes to secure them.  
"What the hell is that?" Daryl asked, pointing to a spiky ball on both ends of the string.  
"A silencer. So when the strings are released it doesn't vibrate as much. Which means less noise." I pause. "You can never be too quiet." I picked the knife back up, smoothing over edges I had missed. Then, I used the knife to carve three letters that were my initials.  
"How long had you spent on your own?" Daryl asked, sitting down.  
"Almost four years." I closed the journal, holding it. "I've been following these, left by my father." I paused. "He's not even my real dad, whatever the hell that's supposed to mean."  
It was quiet for a while. I had set the knife and bow down, only holding the first journal I had ever found. River came over, laying down behind me. I twirled the arrow I broke yesterday in my hand, lifting it so I can inspect it, even though I had looked at it half a dozen times. One feather was bright orange, the others were a greyish color.  
"This orange color almost got me killed so many times. But it saved me more than you'd think. I've always liked having the odd one be this color since it makes the arrow easier to find if you're looking for it. But it also is good for other people spotting it, if you want them to." I had no idea why, but, at least someone needed to know. If I stay with this group, and get separated, someone will know how to find me, or tell if I was alive.  
"Ya know, some people are on the fence about you after that show you put on yesterday." Daryl paused. "But some want answers." He looked at me, and stood up. "I think you've got some time." He told, before walking off.  
"I think we archers need to stick together." I spoke, and Daryl stopped, slowly looking back at me. "From all I know it's just you and me. No one else really takes our weapons seriously."  
I had known exactly what he meant, dreading people's curiosity. I was alone for a few moments. Putting my things in my satchel, I walked over to Carl, who was just passing by.  
"If you ever want to practice on your own, I have three arrows you can use with this." I handed him the bow, before walking away with River at my side.  
"What does AHD stand for?" Carl called after me.  
"They're my initials." I told, walking off.

I opened the door to the house, letting River in with me. The smell of chocolate came from the kitchen. From Daryl and I's trip to the candy store, we brought back all kinds of sweets. I looked into the room, to find Carol preparing to bake something. There was a jar of applesauce on the counter, along with a variety of bowls and measuring cups. The smell was starting to make me hungry. I set my stuff down in the living room before going into the kitchen.  
"Would you like to help?" Carol asked, looking back at me. I never really liked baking or cooking in general. The most I've done was either when I was dragged into it, or heating up some food over a fire.  
"Uh..." I didn't even fully answer before Carol pushed me to the sink so I could wash my hands. Not even thinking of arguing, I did so. Whenever I tried to get out of baking, it never turned out well. Keeping my mouth shut, I started to stir some applesauce, flower, chocolate, and a few other things. River sat by the wall watching me, I swear, if that dog could talk, he'd be doubled over laughing at me. Carol had me scoop out some of the dough to put on one of the sheets she already prepared. Turns out I hand to add a little more flour to it, and my hair kept sliding in front of my face. I had filled the first cookie sheet, spacing the dough out evenly, or tried to.  
"Is this good enough?" I asked, as Carol tried to hold back a smile while she nodded. Then we filled the two smaller ones.  
"Hey Carol-" someone started as they walked in the room. They both tried to suppress a smile, but failed. One lady had long dreads, the other has short blond hair.  
"Whatever the hell is so funny, I don't want to know." I mumbled.  
"Well, Sunny, this is Michonne and Jessie. Jessie's been here longer than we have, since Michonne and I were part of a group with Rick." The lady I assumed was Jessie smiled at me.  
"It's great to actually meet you." I gave her a fake smile in return. First I was dragged into baking, now I get to meet more people. What a fun day. Carol took the sheet that was in front of me and put it in the oven. Then I noticed Jessie was holding Judith, who stared over at River. In my best attempt to be done, I went over to the sink to wash the flower from my hands. That was when I happened to catch my reflection of the faucet. Flower smeared the right side of my face, some of it was even in my hair. For a second I remembered once when I was back home with my father, I had been finger painting something. I had used brushes, but I started to use my hands, and paint was smeared over my face arms and clothes. A small smile formed on my lips, as the memory of my father's laughter filled my head, but soon interrupted by another voice.  
"Here, I'll help you get it off." Jessie offered, handing Judith to Carol and grabbing a washcloth. She put it under running water before wiping my face. I snapped out of it, right as Jessie spotted the scar I had on the right side of my top lip, and chin. She stared at them, then looked at the one over my left eyebrow. I gently pushed her hand away from my face.  
"Um... Thanks." I made my way past her. "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go put my bow and quiver away." I gave a small smile to Michonne as I walked out of the room, grabbing my bow and quiver, before heading up the stairs. I didn't hear any clicks behind me, so I knew River stayed downstairs, probably with Judith. Once I was in my room, I past a small mirror I hadn't noticed before, a reflection catching my eye. The person who stared back at me, with amber blue eyes that were speckled with silver blue, three scars, and red-brown hair. Was a complete stranger. I didn't remember my childhood that much, mostly because it had been beaten out of me at some point, but I knew I couldn't have been like this. That was back in the days were I didn't have scars, and still had my father. Where freedom was every breath I took, not something I was constantly fighting for. When I knew who my family was. I have no damn clue anymore. My trust had come easily then, when I didn't have anything to hide, nothing to be ashamed of. Or people I was running from. Now I was stuck hiding my past as I hid away from _**her**_. _**She**_ was the one that caused me to leave, to stop trusting. _**She**_ had almost blinded me in my left eye. _**She**_ is my reason to keep fighting. To show _**her**_ wrong. To prove _**she**_ was messing with the wrong person. So I never become _**her**_ puppet. I freed myself, took care of myself. Better than _**she**_ could ever imagine. I was still alive. _I_ am better than _**her**_. I _am_ better than _**her**_. I could never become as cold as _**she**_ is, I was always be _better_ than _**her**_. I, A-  
My thoughts were interrupted by the creak of a board.  
Will _always_ be better than _**her**_.  
I now noticed my knuckles were white since I had been clenching them. Letting out a breath, I relaxed more. I glanced at the floor, before looking to find Carl in my doorway.  
"Hey." He greeted.  
"Hey." I answered, running a hand over my hair. There was a short silence between up as we avoided each other's eyes. I was starting to wonder how long he had been standing there.  
"Maybe, we could go on a walk around tomorrow? Maybe even shoot the bows some after?" Carl asked.  
I nodded. "Alright."  
We shared a smile before Carl went back downstairs.

 **A/N**  
 **Oooooooooooo, sunny almost said her real name! She had a small conversation with Daryl, and reviewed she was on her own for four years... Progress. She goes on a** rant about _**Her**_ whoever _**She**_ is **.**  
 **Yes, Sunny's actual initials are AHD. But what they stand for hasn't been revealed! I guess she and Calrl made up, but you gotta wonder what they may talk about... O.0**  
 **Well, Until the next chapter! lease remember to comment and vote!**


	7. Hope

Picking out a tank top with a dull blue shirt over it and it's sleeves rolled up to my elbows, I pulled my hair back, like I did every morning. I hated having a lot of hair in my face, and, people tended to take me more seriously when I had my hair pulled back. I slung the quiver over my back, and put my bow around me before going downstairs. Grabbing something quick to eat, I gave some to River, earning me a look from Carol. Tobin just chuckled. I gave her a smirk before going out the door, right as Carl walked up.  
"Ready?" He asked.  
"Funny, that was what I was about to ask you." I went down the steps, walking by Carl's side. "Let's clear this up now. Since we're playing twenty questions. Your answering some of my own. If I do say anything, I'd rather not have the whole community knowing before the sun sets. And. If I don't answer something, especially personal questions, you drop it." By now Carl had slowed to a stop.  
"How'd you know?" He asked.  
I stopped, then slowly looked over my shoulder. "I may have been born at night, but I wasn't born last night." I looked back at him. "I still don't like this, but I'd like answers of my own. Oh and I think you're already officially outranking Daryl with questions." He caught up to me and we continued on with River at my side.  
"Alright, let's start with something simple. How old are you?" Carl asked.  
"Fifteen. My birthday should be soon." I look at Carl out of the corner of my eye. "And don't you think about getting me anything either." Carl put his hands up in surrender.  
"Alright, alright!" He smiled. "Your turn."  
"Uh. Where is your mother?" I cursed myself quickly discovering I hit a touchy subject. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that."  
"No, it's fine. She chose Judith's life over her own."  
I think I would have a lot less problems if my mother had done the same with me, but, I wasn't born during these hellish times. I nodded.  
"What about your family?" Carl asked. I wasn't about to answer, but that smile in his eye made me reconsider.  
"Well. There's my dad. He might have had a son from a previous marriage. Or he's my half brother. I'm pretty sure I at least have one half sibling, but other than that, I grew up an only child." Since I didn't mention, or deny anything about my mother, thankfully Carl knew to leave it alone. I walked right up to a ladder. There was no one on the platform.  
"Isn't someone suppose to be up here?" I knew I wasted a question, but I truly didn't care. Carl nodded, as I placed both hands on the ladder.  
"So what does the H stand for?"  
I hesitated. "Hope." I told before climbing onto the platform.  
"Wait. So your middle name is Hope?"  
"Yeah. A. Hope Darren. Well, technically I can go by two other last names, but I prefer Darren." I turned, looking over the wall. It kinda felt good to tell someone something so simple, but meant so much. Yet, there was still so much I'd rather hide than tell anyone. Walkers dotted the other side of the walls.  
"Wasn't there a herd here at one point?" I asked. Carl nodded, giving me a questioning look. "Back when I still lived in the treehouse, if the wind blew in the right direction, I could here them. Especially at night." Carl stepped closer to the edge, about to say something, but his foot slipped. He was about to fall to the opposite side of the wall, but I caught him. We gripped each other's arm. Stupidly, I had a foot on the wall to gain leverage, but a creaking sound proved me wrong. There was a crack on the exact part my foot was on. Either one, or both of us were going down there. The walker situation could have been worse, but I'd prefer one person down there versus two.  
"Sunny. Don't let go." Carl told, barely able to look up at me. Others started to notice, dropping what they had been doing, and running over. The creaking grew, as I tightened my grip on Carl's arm.  
"I'm not gonna let you fall." I told, before pulling Carl back onto the platform. At that moment, the part of the wall I had my foot against, broke off. I was just out of balance at first, before space reached below me, and time seemed to slow.  
"Sunny!" Carl called, reaching for me, but was too late. My bow slipped from around me, seeming to fall faster than I was. Then, I crashed to the ground.  
"Shit." I muttered, pushing myself up. This was gonna hurt later, but at this moment, I had worse things to think about. I didn't let Carl fall. Where the hell was plan B? Walkers shuffled towards me. I could hear yelling from the other side of the wall, along with barking. Slowly I stood, glaring at the groups of walkers headed right to me. I think I could hear my name. Carl. But someone was saying something like there wasn't much they could do for me. I'm okay with that. I loaded an arrow, backing up. I was going to try _not_ to die today. For Carl's sake. One after another, I loaded an arrow, and Walkers dropped like flies. No matter what, I was still overrun, and about to be cornered.  
"The Gate!" Someone called out, possibly to me. Glancing to my right, I spotted that very thing. The only problems, I wasn't close to it, and was surrounded by a group of walkers. _Plan B_. More walkers were at the side of the group, the middle, facing me head on, was the less populated. _I am crazy_ , I concluded while focusing all my fire on the middle. I had to pause a few times to hit a walker that was too close, but swiftly resumed. The group was upon me. It was now or never. The blue shirt got caught on something and soon ripped. I tore through the small opening I had, tripping, and rolling away. The walkers changed direction, but I had stood and bolted for the gate. I was welcomed by three more, not having enough time to slow down. I ducked, dodging my welcoming party and grabbing the gate. Pushing the gate open, I slipped inside, pushing it closed, but after letting a walker in. I jumped back, slipping, and landed on my side. Grabbing an arrow, I shot it at the walker. I knew I hit it, so I just let my arms drop back to the ground, and stared at the sky.  
"The things I do for people." I muttered under my breath before rolling onto my side. A small breeze caused a corner of my ripped shirt to move some. Making a small attempt to get up, I didn't even lift myself much. My heart still pounded and my mind raced. I tried again, lifting myself off the ground. That was when I noticed everyone was just staring at me.  
"Nope. No one worry about me. I'm just damned _peachy_." I said loud enough for everyone to hear as I stood.  
I looked back at the Walker as I put my bow back around me. One of my arrows stuck out from its head, but there was a bolt too. I didn't have much time to think about it, before hands gripped my shoulder. Carl's wide eyes looked at me like I was a walker myself. I snapped my fingers before moving so his hands weren't on my shoulders.  
"Yeash Carl. You look worse off than I do." He snapped out of it as the group of adults walked over, lead by Rick. Daryl took up the back, the strap to his crossbow slung over his shoulder. I gave Carl a reassuring look. "I'm okay. Really." River rushed to me, and I ruffled his fur.  
"Sunny." Rick called as he stopped in front of me. "What you did was incredibly stupid." His look softened, as he had no way to chew me out about what happened. "Thank you. For helping Carl." He put his hand on his son's shoulder, both sharing a smile. A gave a small smirk, before walking off in the direction Daryl had went. No one else was around, and I believe we were by the church.  
"You listened to me for once."  
"I didn't listen to you. I was just making sure you didn't die. I'm tired of losing people." He told before walking away.  
 _You and me both_. I thought. _You and me both._

 **A/N**  
We archers need to stick together. **Maybe Sunny is kinda growing on Daryl. Soooo, AHD, Sunny's kinda full name is A. Hope Darren. But she could go by two other names. What's up with her dad** 'not being her real father' **? Plan B. She didn't let Carl fall, even though she's like known him for, what, 3 days? The answer is yes. 3 days. I wonder how smoothly the next chapter will go.**  
 **Until then! Please remember to comment and vote!**


	8. Left Behind

I jolted awake for the fourth time tonight. My dreams were getting worse again. It had been two days since I had took Carl's place by falling outside of the walls. Yesterday night when I couldn't get back to sleep, I made more arrows. It wouldn't hurt if I made more, but I really didn't feel like it. Finding my way through the the dark room, I dug through my bag, finding my flashlight and one of three books my father left with the journal that I found in the treehouse. The cover was battered, pages ripped and torn. It was one of my favorite books. Though most of the cover was unrecognizable the two words that made the title were still clear. _Black Beauty_.  
I read the whole book, before pulling out a sketchbook my dad left me. He leaves behind a lot of things for me. Maybe something he picked up on the way, or already had and waited to give it to me. I pulled out a box of crayons. It seemed pretty ridiculous, someone my age using crayons, but I didn't like using the colored pencils that often. I had to use a knife to sharpen them, along with the fact I only had so many. I drew a peacock, not spending as much time on it like any of my other drawings, but turned the pages, finding previous drawings. Months apart between pages, almost a year. Soon, I stopped, not making it to the front, and fell asleep...

I woke up a little tired, but I decided to deal with it, since I had already slept later than usual. I grabbed my sketchbook and crayons before heading downstairs. Not feeling hungry, I sat in the windowsill in the living room. At first I started to draw a random thing on the next page, but went back to make some small touch ups to the peacock. I heard the door open, and Carl walked over, looking over my shoulder.  
"Whoa." He muttered.  
"It's not really that good." I told.  
"Probably better than I can do." We flipped through the pages. As we got closer to the front there was a candle surrounded by black with words. ' _The only way to survive this world is to not let the darkness swallow you'_  
Carl pointed at it.  
"This one is pretty cool. I think it's my favorite so far." I smiled a little, but it faded when I remembered what was on the next page. In an attempt to not let Carl see it, I skipped it. Before he looked at the new drawing he started to turn the page back.  
"No Carl, don't-" but befor I could stop him, he was on the page. Putting my head down, I looked away. I already knew what the picture was. I had drawn it for a friend of mine. It was of her with her head buried as she sat in a corner. Surrounded by the darkness of the world. The very darkness that swallowed her. Above her was something she had told me ' _they aren't a symbol of burden. One day, they're gonna be a reminder of how far you've come_ '. The words curved above her, and seemed like they were the light source that kept the dark at bay. Like I was for her at one point in time. That was before I screwed up. I failed. There was a poem I wrote for her. I had read it to her, but she never really heard it.

Together  
We learned to fly  
Finding  
We could touch the sky  
Treading our fingers  
Through the blue  
Both of us  
I and you

Together  
We were a team  
Standing side by side  
In the reaches of a dream  
We had stood together  
I and you  
Doing anything  
For the other  
Is what we do

Now I fear I've flown too far  
Far away from our hope of stars  
Both of us caught in fate  
In its unforgiving state  
Threaded with scars  
I fear I have  
Left you behind  
Having failed to keep  
Us both in sight

I am sorry  
For leaving you behind  
The destruction  
Of fate  
Far too unkind  
Now I fight through clouds  
Twirling  
Flipping  
Spinning around

I understand  
If you can't forgive  
I still search for you  
No matter what comes through  
I am sorry  
For not trying enough for you

Two separate roads  
We may follow  
But my sorrow still stands  
While I keep  
An outstretched hand  
For every tomorrow  
\- _Left Behind - For Kylie_  
Carl looked at me, turning the page.  
"Her name was Kylie." My voice sounded small and broken. But it wasn't as bad as the war going on within me. I wanted to tell Carl so badly. But I just, couldn't. He wouldn't understand. I waited until Carl turned the page once more. As we looked at my other drawings, here and there I would explain the meaning of them or a short story. There was one we both broke out laughing at, it was a drawing of River as a puppy, and two pictures of him glued to the conjoined page. A few drawings were of communities I had been through. In every single one I had drawn a flagpole, with the flag held high and waving, or close to the ground and limp. There were a few where the flag was in the middle, just as close to the top as it was the bottom. One had a lowered, ripped flag, another there were pieces missing and it was in the middle. These were symbols to me, for me to remember that usually when I stayed in a community everything would start going downhill. Finally we flipped to the very first page. The drawing was done with colored pencil, pen, and a little water color. It was so peaceful just looking at it. I could hear the memory of my own laughter as I had crossed the shallow end. There was barking, small and innocent, as the pup followed his master. Then the laughter stopped as footsteps started to move away. The girl stopped, her little voice slipping into the air.

 _"Daddy?" There was a pause. "Daddy? Where are you? Why are you going? Daddy! Daddy!" There was a splash, as the little frame fell to her knees. That day, small tears marked the water, traveling with the river to the sea._  
 _Daddy? Daddy where are you? Daddy! Dad!_  
 _Where are you? Why did you leave?_

Carl closed the sketchbook, looking at its collage cover. Pictures of horses from different magazines had been glued down, then tapped to keep them secure. I had designed it the day I got it. I had designed it the day I got it. Carl looked at me.  
"You're a good artist."  
"Thanks." I smiled.  
"Well," he stood, looking at me. "You coming or not?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"It's a nice day. Nice enough to go for a walk." I rolled my eyes before standing.  
"Alright alright. I'm coming."  
Carl was right, today was a nice day. We had a small conversation while we walked past the houses. A girl about Carl's age walked down the steps from one. She looked our way, giving me a glare but hid it from Carl. Her brown hair was longer than mine.  
"This is a good friend of mine, Enid." He looked at her. "Enid this is Sunny."  
"Oh. So _you're_ the girl I keep hearing about. What you did a few days ago was pretty stupid." She remarked.  
"What? So you suggest that I should have dropped Carl and let him fend for himself?" I crossed my arms. She was _not_ going to get a rise out of me. A hint of surprise flashed through her eyes. "Exactly," I shot before walking away. Carl caught up to me, as I could feel Enid's glare burn into the back of my head.

 **A/N**  
 **So Sunny's best friends name was Kylie.** Was **. So maybe we'll find out a little more about Kylie in the future.. It seems she starts losing more and more sleep. That can't be good..Along with the fact that Sunny's dad left when she was six. And no mention of her mother. Enid and sunshine don't seem to get along very well.. That might lead to some bad confrontations...**  
 **Until the next chapter! Please remember to comment and vote!**


	9. Little Camp Out

Carl and I had been by the pond for a while. I was skipping rocks when another boy joined us. I silently hoped he wouldn't be as hostile as Enid. For the first time in my life I found myself _not_ wanting to piss people off. Carl seemed like he was about to stand, getting a little tense before trying to hide it from me.  
"Sunny, this is Ron. He's Jessie's oldest." He told. I found my hand abound Ron's as we shook hands but soon dropped it.  
"Wait, so she has more kids?" I asked.  
"I have a younger brother, and that's pretty much it." Ron told. I nodded. The quick look in Carl's eye told not to fully trust him. I gave a swift nod, that Ron didn't see. He stood right next to me. A little uncomfortably close.  
"What you did the other day." He stared.  
What the hell was up with these people and what I did two days ago? Seriously. I get it was stupid, but I stand right with my actions. I didn't need everyone within these walls to lecture me, or say I'm crazy. I'm fifteen for Christ sakes. And obviously I've been fine without anyone for close to four years straight. Communities were where I did the worst.  
"T.. Thank you. For saving Carl." With that, Ron walked away. Leaving me with a confused look, before my lips curled into a small smirk.  
"What did he t-" Carl trailed off, his eyes darted over my shoulder. I looked in the same direction to see a short interaction between Ron and Enid. Switching my gaze back to Carl, I saw the face I had seen in many different people. My smirk returned.  
"Oooooooooooh. Does someone have a little crush?" I said in a small voice. I got a second form of confirmation when Carl's cheeks turned bright red. "Wow." I burst into laughter. "Carl likes Enid."  
" _Sunny_!" Carl growled, his face red as he lunged at me. I dodged, and climbed up the nearest tree. It was a small oak, and quick to climb with my gloves on. Carl tried, but didn't have the technique to get to the high up branches. I smiled down at him, boasting his defeat.  
"Oh ha _ha_. Laugh it up now." He called up to me. "You have to come down eventually."  
"Oh really? Says who?" I was still very, amused. I spotted Daryl looking at me as he walked by. I gave him a smirk and a wink before he walked off.  
"Wow." Carl rolled his eyes.  
"What? You've never slept in a tree before?" I laughed down at him. This just made his blood boil more. I shifted, laying back. "And I'm just startin to get comfy." With an angered huff, Carl sat next to the tree, crossing his arms and leaning against it. I gave off a silent chuckle. Now it had turned into a game of who can last the longest. I was starting to feel bad for Carl...

I had moved up a little, to a branch that was strong, right below a part in the leaves so I can look up at the stars. Carl lay in the grass, getting a better view, one I wish I could have. But just the sliver I could see was enough for me.  
"You see them almost every night. But they still seem to take people's breath away." Carl spoke, maybe not directly to me.  
" _When he shall die, Take him and cut him out in little stars, And he will make the face of heaven so fine That all the world will be in love with night And pay no worship to the garnish sun_." I spoke from memory.  
"What?" I could hear Carl shift as he rustled the grass and some leaves, probably to look up at me.  
"William Shakespeare. It's from Romeo and Juliet I believe."  
"Oh." The chilling night air was silent for a long time. There was a small thump that made me move so quickly I almost fell of the branch. Keeping ahold of the tree, I peeked out to find Carl asleep. Covering my mouth I muffled a chuckle. I waited a few minutes before I started to climb down, but before I made it far, something in the sky caught my eye. Climbing back up, I went as close to the top as I possibly could. Moving branches out of my line of sight, I saw the flicker of a light being reflected in the distance. My eyes widened as I grabbed my satchel from a lower branch. I had brought it with me in case I wanted to make more arrows. A picture of a morse code chart came to my mind as I found a flashlight, and had to settle using my knife. Putting the handle in my mouth I kept my balance and viewing range with my right as I held the flashlight in my left. I angled my head and turned the flashlight on and off as a test. The reflection in the distance appeared, went away, came back for a second, stayed for 3, stopped and appeared for 3 more seconds.  
 _ **_ . _ _**_ _Y_  
It was an answer.  
I clicked my flashlight on and off, keeping it on for either 3 seconds or 1, to create the symbols with the reflection to make three letters.

 _ **. _ .**_ _R_  
 _ **.**_ _E_  
 _ **. . .**_ _S_

I counted about a ten second interval before the response came.

 _ **. . .**_ _S_  
 _ **. . _**_ _U_  
 _ **_ .**_ _N_

That was it. Those were three things that was the reason I _needed_ to leave. _Now_. I put my satchel around me, and got down. Landing on my feet I eyed the sky, my mind frantically trying to think of what to do next. _Where was my bow_? The one time I really needed it, my mind wouldn't slow down enough for me to think. Footsteps broke my frantic panic, causing me to settle down a little. Looking to my left I saw Rick walking to me, carrying blankets. He let out a breath seeing I had been in the tree and not sleeping by Carl.  
"Thought you might need these, if you wanted to have a camp out over here." I tried to hide my confusion of him being okay with this, but now wasn't the time to ask about it. I noticed there was another man here as Rick set the blankets down by the tree. "Sunny, this is Glenn."  
Oh hurray, I get to meet _more_ people. The next thing Rick did was one of the biggest surprises I could ever get in a lifetime. He handed me my bow and quiver. "Did you see those lights?"  
"Yeah. I did." I was going to explain more, but Glenn butted in.  
"You know them?" With the two men staring at me I let out a sigh.  
"Yes. I know _him_." I looked but, knowing what their first thoughts are. "No. He's never even stepped foot in this state before. He came for me. I'll make him my responsibility, and I can promise right now he won't cause any trouble. If I'm wrong you can kick us both out."  
"That's quite a statement." Glenn stated.  
"All I'm asking is to go get him." We still kept our conversation quiet, so we didn't wake up Carl. I looked Rick in the eye. Even though the moon didn't give off much light, I could still see the conflict going through his eyes. But the one thing that halted it, was the glow in his eye. I knew it was the constant reminder I saved his son.  
Rick lowered his head slightly. "One chance. That's all he gets."  
"Thank you." I slipped my bow and quiver around me, starting to head off, before I paused.  
"We should be back around sunrise."  
"We'll be here waiting." I gave Rick a small smile, before making my way quietly away from Carl, and taking off.

 **A/N**  
 **Geez, sunny making fun of Carl liking Enid, but what if he likes someone else too? What do you think will happen between those to if they got closer? Hmmmmmm. The person who used the light reflections** has **to be someone from Sunny's past. But who? They must be a friend if she goes after them... Wonder what will happen when they get back to the community.**  
 **See y'all in the next chapter! Please remember to comment and vote!**


	10. Like Old Times

The moon was almost full, and sinking. It provided a good enough source of light. I didn't hold my bow since it would only slow me down, but I had my knife in the upper pocket of my jacket for quick access. If there were any walkers I sped past them. Eventually I had to slow down and face the small mob of fans that followed me. I took out the four closest to me with my knife, before switching to my bow. I kept backing up so they weren't as close. After almost being cornered twice I was shooting at three, two, one. My Walker fans had all been taken out, but there was still a disturbing moan that came from behind me. I grabbed an arrow, turned on my heel and shot over the shoulder of the boy I had come out here for. We stood before the old broken down frame of the house that was close to my treehouse. He was slightly taller than me, and short blond hair. He gave me one of his signature smiles, where his golden, emerald green eyes did too.  
"Just like old times." He spoke.  
"If you mean by me saving your ass, by old times. Then yes." I loaded an arrow and shot the walker to my left. " _Exactly_ like old times." I started walking toward the road, with my friend following.  
"Please don't tell me we have clean up duty on the way back to, wherever you came from."  
"Well considering I was more concerned on finding you dipshit, than killing them. Yes, we do."  
"Well _hello_ sunshine." He remarked.  
" _Preston_." I growled.  
Preston stayed quiet for the remainder of the time we had nothing after us. Considering the large numbers of walkers I've faced, or even ran through, there weren't that many on our way back...  
I released the string of my bow killing the last Walker in my immediate sight. The moon had set, and the sun was just making its way over the horizon.  
"So where exactly are we going?" Preston asked, removing his knife out of a walker's skull. I had given it to him for his birthday four years ago.  
I walked to the top of the small hill. "Why don't you take a look?" Preston walked up next to me, seeing the seeming unending fence.  
"Wow." He gaped.  
"Yup." I told walking forward, but Preston lingered behind for a second, taking in the view more; before jogging to catch up to me.  
"You live in a community?" He asked, a little too excited.  
"For about a week now." I confirmed while nodding at Glenn. He stood guard, looking down at someone we couldn't see, the wall blocking our view.  
"Well, sunshine, I didn't know you were that much of a people person."  
I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "I'm not."  
"Oh please, a few more days here and you're gonna brake your own record."  
We walked up to the gate as he was about to make another comment, but I turned to look at him.  
"Preston. For once I need you to shut up, smile, and _don't_ do anything stupid." Right as I finished, the gates opened. I walked in, to look back and see Preston hadn't moved.  
"Are you coming?" I gave him a look that said ' _or do I have to drag you?_ ' He walked to me, and I closed the gates.  
"Someone's snippy." He mumbled.  
"Well that someone got no sleep last night because of you." I shot back.  
"Well sweetheart, neither did I, so-" I gave Preston a stabbing glare, so he cut himself off. Rick stood there, raising an eyebrow at the two of us. I dragged a hand over my face, collecting myself before I looked up again. Damn I was tired.  
"Rick, Preston. Preston, Rick." They shook hands, and Res smiled. Then a bark came from across the street, I had a quick glance of Carl, before River left his side, and ran to me. I ran my hands over his ears, before he turned to Preston.  
"I think if he agrees I will." Rick told, crossing his arms.  
Preston knelt down, reaching out a hand. "Hey there River, remember me?"  
Res got his answer when River almost knocked him over. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"I haven't seen him that excited about another person in years Res. He remembers you alright."  
"Where do you know him from?" Rick asked me.  
"We grew up on the same street. He was one of the first people to see River when I first got him." There was an 'ouch' from Res. "If you'll excuse us, I'll show 'im around a little." I gave a small smile to Rick, before pulling Preston back onto his feet and we walked off. I steered us in the direction of the clinic, knowing Preston was, well, Preston, and got himself hurt.  
Res looked at me with his green eyes.  
"It's been three years." Preston stopped mid stride, and wrapped his arms around me.  
"I know Res." I rested my forehead on his chest, pulling us together. I didn't want to leave him again.  
"Ya know, its strange to think how far from home we are." I stepped back, my smile faded.  
" _You_. How far you, are from home. That place stopped being my home the day my father left." I started walking again. "And you know it."  
Preston tried to say something, but dropped it, trailing behind me with River between us.

The way to the clinic seemed longer than it should have, but finally we got there. When Denise saw me, she smiled.  
"Shoulder bothering you? Or is it your head?" I gave a small smiled back.  
"You're not treating me. Your treating," I stepped aside so Denise could see Preston, "him."  
"Oh, okay." She said, seeming a little unsure. I walked to the wall near the bed Res sat on and leaned against it. He unbuttoned the cuff, rolling up his left sleeve, Res revealed a cut. Denise had to clean it first, which looked painful, before stitching Preston up. She put two things over the closed wound, after putting some medicine, I think, on it. I waited patiently for Denise to finish, as she wrapped Res's arm.  
"How's your shoulder Sunny?" Denise asked, finishing with Res.  
"Better than it was." I commented.  
"I can take a look at it real quick." Denise was going to continue, but I cut her off.  
"No, it's fine." I tried to brush it off.  
"It won't take that long. Here we-"  
" _Denise_." I snapped, quickly softening my tone. "It's fine. I promise."  
"Okay." She nodded, the surprise from my little outburst still lingered in her eyes.  
"Hey, Denise, can you give us a sec?" Preston asked.  
"Sure." She agreed, leaving the room. Preston looked at me.  
"What happened to your shoulder?"  
"I went on a supply run with three other people here. And, I fell through a roof. Buried by wood after that."  
"Has anyone seen it?"  
"Denise did a little the day I got it. But other than that no one."  
"Wait. You haven't _shown_ them?" Preston asked, concern marked his eyes.  
"No. Preston. I haven't. It's gotten worse since the last time you've seen it." I snipped. "What the hell do you expect me to do? Show them and expect everything to be to be happy dandy? That's not how it works!"  
"You can't just keep hiding it." Preston persisted.  
"The _hell_ I can't." I growled. "I show them, they will all look at me like a broken little girl. Like _everyone_ else does." I paused. "First that, then will come the questions. I've been lucky enough to avoid them so far, and I'd like to as long as I can."  
"You keep this up and they may think you've been bit." I walked over to the door, and turned the knob.  
"Well someone already does." I commented, opening the door to reveal Denise. I looked at her. "Don't look so terrified. You make it seem like we're murderers." I mumbled as I walked back over to Preston.  
"You have to tell her." He warned.  
"I think I'd rather take my chances with them thinking I was bit." I retorted.  
"A-" Preston started.  
"Don't you _dare_ call me that." I barked.  
Preston threw his hands in the air. "Oh, more secrets huh?"  
"What the hell do you expect? I can't take my chances. I am _not_ about to throw away those four years just to let _**her**_ find me."  
" _ **She's**_ been looking for you. That's what I came here for!" Preston yelled back.  
"Who is ' _her_ '?" Denise asked.  
"No one!" Preston and I yelled. Seeing Denise's reaction, I took a breath and tried to calm down and find a solution. I pinched the bridge of my nose.  
"Alright. I haven't told them a lot about me. But I'm not _lying_ to anyone." Preston's eyes softened.  
"Yeah. But for how long?" He walked over to me, and grabbed my shoulder. I jerked away, grunting in pain.  
"Fine huh?" Denise remarked. I looked over to see a slight smile in Preston's eye.  
"Don't give me that. I'm about five seconds away from strangling you." I snapped at him. I sighed, looking at Denise. " _ **None**_ _of this_ leaves this room. Not even the conversation."  
Denise nodded. "Of course. Patient confidentiality." I let out a breath as she said that, before turning around, pulling my arm from the sleeve. I had a bra on, but when Denise walked forward, she shot a glare at Preston.  
"He's fine." I told. There was worry flooding in Preston's eyes.  
"How many more are there?" He asked.  
"I don't know from when you last saw. But you're not gonna like it." I told him, before taking my shirt off, revealing my back.  
Denise gasped, her eyes wide. There was a hitch in Preston's breathing and he sucked in a large breath. He's seen this before, but it was worse now. He closed his eyes tightly, before walking out. Denise helped me with my bruise, and I put my shirt back on. Before I left, she took off the things that covered the healed cuts on my head.  
I walked out of the clinic, finding Preston sitting on the steps. I wanted to sit down with him, but I would have to get up a second later.  
"Now you see my reason." I paused. "But don't beat yourself up about it. _I_ got myself into all of this. You couldn't stop me, and I wouldn't have let you." He didn't look up at me, he stared off into the distance.  
"Do you still hate them? Your scars?" He asked, almost in a whisper.  
"No Res. I don't. They're a reminder of how far I've come. Some even, of what to fight for." He looked back at me. "C'mon Res, I'll show you around a little more."  
"Alright." He agreed quietly, standing up.

We walked the streets together, River walking at my side with us. I introduced him to a few people I knew as we walked by, but there were more I didn't know. Preston had a filled up back pack, and attached to the top a duffle bag. Finally, I brought him to the house I stayed in with Carol and some other people.  
"I'll put your things in my room for now." I told as I opened the door. It didn't seem like anybody was here I took his bags from him. Preston was about to talk me out of it, but I was already getting to the stairs, and he followed. Setting his things down, I turned to see Preston giving me a soft look.  
"What?" I asked.  
He shook his head. "You've changed so much."  
"Yeah. Everyone does. Ya kinda have to in times like these." I looked him in the eye. "I'm only human." Preston gave me a small smile, before pulling me to him.

"I came here fearing I'd see the worse had come out of you. But I can still see some of the old A-. Sunny, in you." He rested his chin gently on my shoulder, but I ignored the pain.  
"Don't worry. I could never become like _**her**_. I don't stoop to _**her**_ level. I never will." The right side of my face was hidden in his shirt. "I've went through too much hell to." I pulled back, stepping to the open door.  
"How's your arm doing?"  
"Well it doesn't hurt like it had been." Preston told. "How's your shoulder?"  
"Honestly I've used it more than I really should." I admitted, whenever I looked at Res, I couldn't help but think of the old times.  
"Do you remember that time I went to the ranch with you?" Preston laughed as we went down the stairs.  
"Yes. And you nearly got trampled."  
"That was because you didn't tell me that horse was crazy."  
"First off, I did. Several times. And second, he was not crazy. He was just smart enough not to let _you_ near him." My hair slid over my shoulder since I had let it down. I was laughing as I reached the bottom of the steps. Then I noticed Carol holding Judith, and Carl in the living room. I cleared my throat. "Well, Res, that concludes your small tour for now. But I'd like you to meet Carl, Judith, and Carol. This is my friend Preston." I introduced, getting surprised looks from the two. "What? Can I not have my hair down?" I asked before sitting down in the chair across from the couch.  
"It's just a bit of a change, it seems." Carol said,handing Judith to her older brother. River sat down by my feet, looking over at the little girl with his tail swishing.  
"Yeah. I guess so." I agreed, seeing Preston watch Carl and Judith. He took a small step forward, not enough to attract attention or even move that far. I knew that face, he wanted to say something, but was debating about it. A small smile fought to curl the ends of my lips. C'mon Res.  
"Uh. C- can I hold her?" Preston asked. Carl hesitated slightly, his eyes flashed to mine, before he handed his sister to Preston. He shifted back to the spot he stood in earlier, being careful with Judith in his arms. It was kinda cute, seeing Preston being borderline overly cautious with that stupid smile on his face. Carol was in the kitchen, when Daryl made his way through the door and over to her. He gave the four of us a glance when he came in. Right as he got over to Carol, Judith broke out crying not very happy with Res. She started squirming in his arms, and Preston's face turned a little red, as he tried to keep his panic hidden, having no idea what to do. Carol and Carl looked like either of them were eventually gonna take her back, but I felt bad for Judith. I swear I saw Daryl roll his eyes.  
"Oh for goodness sakes." I mumbled walking over to the red faced Preston. "I know, I know sweetheart. He is _such_ a boogie man." I mocked as I took Judith from Preston. "Shhhh, it's okay, I got you away from the _big bad_ Preston." There was a snicker that came from the kitchen as Preston's face grew even more red. Judith still squealed, but was calming down. When Preston moved to sit down, Judith freaked out more, and I sent him a glare.  
"What'd I do?" He asked, causing Judith to cry more, almost screaming. I would have hissed at him, but I didn't want to upset Judith any more, and Carl elbowed him. I gave him a nod to thank him as I swayed back and forth with Judith, starting to hum quietly. It was something my dad would always sing or hum when I was freaked out. The room was dead quiet other than Judith's softening cries, and my humming. I closed my eyes, getting closer to the end of the song in my head, letting the world slip away for just a moment. It was just me, and this sweet baby girl. As I reached the final melody at the end of the song, I waked back to the chair slowly, and sat down. I opened my eyes again when I finished the song. Heat rose in my cheeks, as I remembered everyone, who happened to be staring at me. Judith slept in my arms, not even stirring once. All of our attention shifted at the sound of a soft snore. I looked down to see River asleep as well. A smile took over my lips as I looked up as Carl, who was doing the same. I held back a laugh as I saw Preston was trying to keep his eyes open. I glanced over at Carol and Daryl. The edges of his lip pointed up, and for once his eyes were soft. Carl elbowed Preston, he sat up rubbing his ribs and mumbling something only to get shushed. He looked over at me to see Judith sleeping peacefully, and mouthed ' _oh'_. The door opened and Rick walked in.  
"Is Judith okay? I thought I heard her scr-" He was cut off by everyone except Preston shushing him quietly. I put a finger to my lips as his gaze landed on me with Judith between my lap and arm. Rick silently walked over to me. "What was she fussing about?" He whispered.  
"Turns out she really doesn't like Preston." I answered.  
"Hey, no she doesn't." Preston tried to object, but Rick and I looked back at each other.  
 _Really_ I mouthed. Rick smiled a little, as I handed him the sleeping Judith. It was getting dark outside, I finally noticed when Rick walked back over to the door.  
"I guess we can talk about it in the morning." He told quietly, before leaving. I stood up, remembering I had left the bow I had let Carl use when I was teaching him, by the pond. I didn't want to leave it out there for someone to step on it, and have all the time I spent on it wasted. I looked at Preston.  
"I'll be back in a minute so I can tuck you in and sing you a lullaby." I told before walking to the door. Carl broke out laughing as Preston's face turned bright red. I couldn't help but smile at myself, as I opened the door.  
"I think I'll be goin too." Daryl said as I shut the door and started down the steps. I heard the door close again. "Hey, sunshine." I looked back at him. "You did good with that little girl. Seemed like she likes ya."  
"Thank you." I said. "I kinda felt bad for her, she looked so terrified. I guess I would too if I had Preston holding me like that." We both chuckled.  
"He's not from around here his he?"  
"No. He and I ended up here from all the way in Wyoming." I had made the decision to open up a little more. These were good people, and the least they deserved for putting up with me was knowing something like that.  
"Wyoming?" Daryl asked surprised, walking down the steps.  
"Yeah. But I was born in Georgia, before we moved to Wyoming."  
"Hmm. I'm from Georgia too. What part?"  
"Don't remember. I was young when we moved away." I told him, starting to walk away.  
"Well what about that 'photographic memory' of yours?" Daryl asked, teasing a little.  
"Most memories from that part of my life was beaten out of me at one point or another." I told over my shoulder as I kept walking. I swear I might have seen shock overtake Daryl's expression.

 **A/N**  
 **So, a lot of crap happens in this chapter.. Preston, one of Sunny's best friends. (Start fighting like an old married couple as they walk in the gate) but what was up with Sunny's back? Maybe she actually was bitten -by a dog, person, or Walker, we may never know- and didn't want anyone to know (just to start suspicion [cause I can]). She's good with Judith (who happens to hate Res). And opens up to Daryl that she is originally from Georgia, but her and Res are from Wyoming. Who do you think** 'beat that part of her life outta her **'?** Maybe it was _**Her**_ **. Just putting it out there.**  
 **Until the next chapter! Please remember to comment and vote!**


	11. Him

I sat up, holding the covers tightly and close to me as a shutter made its way up my back. I've officially been here for a month, and knew almost everyone. River curled up right next to me, whimpering a little. My widened eyes stared out into space. I was really starting to hate sleep. Another shutter moved through my spine as I tried to make the images go away, to just _leave_ _me_ _alone_. But it never works. _Never_. I hadn't heard footsteps since I was trying to calm down, so I jumped when my door opened. Still not calm, I started shaking. I pulled my legs to me, not looking at the person. It was late, and they shouldn't bother with me, even though I had a pretty good guess who it was.  
"With the way you've been tossin and turnin, I'm surprised you haven't woke the whole house yet." Preston told. Normally he could turn this into a joke, he almost always knew what to say. I looked up at him with tired eyes, the images from the nightmare still fresh in my mind. Preston's eyes softened. "I could tell you were having them. But I didn't know they were that bad." I nodded, and he looked down. Preston kicked River out of his spot and sat next to me, wrapping me in the safety of his arms as he leaned back a little.  
"How long?" He asked softly.  
"Almost since I first got here." My voice was small and unrecognizable. The lack of a full night's sleep was starting to affect me, but no one has noticed yet. Thankfully.  
Res kissed my hair. "It's okay. Nothing's gonna happen to you, _or_ them." He paused. " _ **She**_ may be out there looking for you, but _**she'd**_ have to go through me. Hell, _**she'd**_ have to go through this whole community."  
"I've been telling them." I almost whispered. "That guy, Daryl, I told him we're from Wyoming, but I'm originally from Georgia. He asked if I remembered, and I said no. Then he said something about my memory. I told him it had been beaten outta me at one point or another." I don't know why I was explaining, but I didn't was the room to be silent.  
"That's good. These are good people, I think they deserve to know some about you."  
"I know, that's why I've decided to let them know things." I paused for the moment, something was bugging me. "Why did you leave your family to find me? Especially if you knew you probably weren't gonna find me?" I clutched the sheets when silence overlapped the room.  
"I had to see you. To warn you. Maybe even lend a hand in finding your dad." He sighed. "I found out a little more about your biological father." He told me what he had to say about a lot of things. As he told me about my family, all I could think about was his. He just ran off, leaving them behind? That was _not_ like Preston. If they got separated from their parents, then where was his brother and little sister? I shifted a little, reaching up and playing with the dog tags he always wore. He and his brother got them while we all went to a fair. The guy at the stand made them so you could put your name and address, or put some kind of quote. While the two got theirs done, I looked at all the ones the man had on display. Preston's parents asked if I had wanted one, but I declined. I knew what they said by heart. The first one said :  
 _United States of America_  
 _One Nation Under God_  
Then had an ingrained picture of a waving flag. The second one had a bible verse.  
 _I will be strong and courageous. I will not be terrified, or discouraged; for the Lord_  
 _my God is with me wherever I go._  
 _Joshua 1:9_  
Back then Preston always dreamed of going into the army. But I guess now that dream may never happen. The last thing I remember was setting my head on Res's chest, before I slipped back into the world of sleep...

When I woke up, I was taking up both sides of the bed, and Preston was gone. For the first time in a long while I didn't have a dream of any kind, but one kept trying to take over my mind. Getting dressed, I went downstairs to get something to eat. Res was finishing up his food as I grabbed something and sat down. Turns out he volunteered to help work on the fence, and he was to help Carl either cut wood, or organize some new supplies. When Carl came in to get Res, he came over to me.  
"It's been moved over again." He whispered. There had been two meetings so far with mostly adults, the ones closet to Rick, about the growing threat of the Wolves, and mention of the Saviors. I had an idea that I thought was pretty damn good, but no one, not even Rick would listen. The only time I would be able to suggest it would be during a meeting. I had finished the latest journal my father had left me, and the folder was filled with music sheets. I stayed with Carol for a while, helping her with Judith. Carol left for a little while, she had told me she'd be back in a few minutes, so I was left watching Judith. I was lying on my stomach, making funny faces to entertain the baby girl who was propped up against the couch, when I noticed something underneath it. Preston had been sleeping on it since it's still being figured out where he was gonna stay, this had to be his. I pulled out a walkie- talkie radio. I sat up, placing Judith in my lap so she wouldn't fall as I turned it on.  
"... - eston. Bubba? Big brother are you there?" I instantly recognized the little voice to be Emily, Preston's younger sister. Without a second thought I pressed the button to respond.  
"Emi, this is Sunny, remember me?" I waited for the response.  
"Sunny!" She shouted for joy over the radio, almost scaring Judith. "But where's Res?"  
"He's here with me in the same place, but he's off right now helping out."  
I heard someone in the background before I heard Emily repeat it. "Where are you?"  
"In a community. If you find your way here, you can see your brother." I looked out the window to see Carol making her way back. "Listen, sweetheart, I have to go for now, okay?" I told.  
"Okay." She responded sadly.  
I turned off the radio, and slid it back to where it was so Preston knew where it was, if he lived long enough. My blood was boiling. Then I heard the door open. I stood, holding Judith, and walked over the Carol. Handing her little Judith, my nails dug into my palm as I tried not to bust, and my clenched fists were white.  
"I don't know when I'll be back, but don't be surprised if you never see Preston again." I told as I walked to the door.  
"Alright." Carol laughed.  
Ever since Preston arrived it seemed that once a week I threatened to kill him. But what Carol didn't realize, I _wasn't_ joking. I walked over to where they were working, hoping I would calm down by the time I got there, but I only grew angrier. I angrily blew past most of the other people who were doing the repairs, some of the greeted me, but knew not to bother me after quickly fingering out now wasn't a good time.  
"Gonna murder Preston again?" Daryl called after me. I was going to just ignore him and blow by, but I stopped, and turned.  
"If you hear screaming I'm either ending, or about to kill a dead Preston." River sat down where he stood, not about to follow me any further.  
"Ooohhoho." Several of those listening sounded, including Glenn, Daryl, and Morgan.  
"Now if you'll excuse me." I tried to give a sweet smile as I trembled with rage, I turned on my heel. " _Preston Ray Reeves_!" I screamed.  
"No helping him now." Morgan commented.  
"Yeah he's dead." Glenn added.  
"'Bout twelve times over." Daryl finished.  
I found Ron, Carl, and Preston freezing at my voice.  
" _Son of a_ -" I grabbed Preston's shirt collar and rammed him into the side of the building. Ron almost took a step toward us, but Carl held him back.  
" _What the hell were you thinking_?" Oh man I was pissed. I pulled him away from the wall to push him back into it. " _Leave her behind_. But leaving her with _him_?"  
"He can take care of her much better than I can most of the time."  
"That's a bunch of bullshit." I hissed. "She's five years old! And you leave her with _him_?"  
"I know how old she is!" He yelled back. "It was a better decision at the time. You're being too hard on him."  
"Well I'm only giving him what he deserves." I growled.  
"You know, just because he-"  
" _Preston. Don't. Even. Go there_." I warned.  
"Why? You don't want me to mention Kylie? Are you so afraid to talk-"  
" _Preston_! I am _**not**_ talking about that right here. Not now."  
"Why? Do you not even want to acknowledge the past anymore?"  
I released my hold on Preston, turning my back on him. "You don't get it." I mumbled angrily. Preston grabbed ahold of my shoulder. My jaw locked as I instinctively spun on my heel, and threw all my weight into the side of his face. When Preston hit the ground, I sighed, calming down. I looked away.  
"You know better than to do that." I told through gritted teeth. "Face it Preston. You thought you knew me. But you don't. It's been three damn years. A hell of a lot has happened between now and then. You wouldn't understand." With that I walked off, not listening to anything being said as I left them behind me.

I sat on the guard platform. I had a run around the place to cool down, but I needed to sort out my thoughts more. My elbow was on my knee and I rested my head on my knuckles. I glanced over to the ladder when I heard someone else come up. Rick stood next to me and we looked at the outside world beyond the wall. I was thankful that there was silence, before Rick brought something up.  
"That was a pretty bad hit Preston took. But what I thought had to be the damnedest thing, was that he wouldn't tell me who did it. Got Ron and Carl to stay out of it too." It didn't take much for me to figure out he knew. "But I'm questioning why someone would ask for him to be taken in, when something like that was probably bound to happen."  
"If you want me to say I didn't do it. You came to the wrong person. Neither of us here is stupid, and it wasn't hard for me to figure out you knew." I paused, rubbing my knuckles. "If you are thinking of kicking anyone out, it should be me. Preston did nothing wrong, and deserves to be in a place like this much more than I do." I looked Rick in the eyes, before looking down.  
"I really want to say it was an honest mistake, but it's just, so much more than that."  
Rick gave a slight nod. "Mind telling me what happened?" When I nodded, he sat down facing me.  
"I guess I'll start from the beginning." I said, looking out, taking a deep breath. "I was watching Judith when I found a kid's walkie talkie under the couch. When I turned it on, I talked to his little sister. I guess it was the fact that he didn't bring her and his brother with him made me mad. A five year old out there with only one other person. I have a little disagreement with Preston's brother, so the fact that she was left with him caused my blood to boil. So I went to find him and see what the hell was going through his head to do such a thing." I paused. "I said what I wanted to say and started to walk off. Preston grabbed my shoulder from behind me to stop me, and I. I punched him." I covered my eyes with a hand. "I know what it sounds like, but Preston would _never_ do such a thing. He wouldn't even think about it. It's just. Like everyone here, he knows I've been through hell and back." Rick kept a straight face as he listened. "But he knows how bad my past is. I... I guess he just forgot for a second." Sighing, I slowly looked back over at Rick. "Like I told Carl. If you've been out there, alone for as long as I have. You wouldn't believe how natural it is to act before you think." I shook my head. "That punch, was done on pure instinct. I couldn't have stopped the moment he gripped my shoulder. But Preston deserved that a little bit. Because he knows better than anyone, to _never_ try that."

Rick nodded. "You were right, about everyone knowing you've been through hell. But none of us could have guessed it was that bad."  
"Yeah, most people don't anymore. After so long I guess I learned to hide it. To try not to let it consume me every time someone pats me on the shoulder." I paused. "Carl told me there were three questions that you ask newcomers. As you way of testing to know if you can trust them. I know you already let me in, and Preston. But, how come you haven't asked either of us?" I looked over at him as he thought about it.  
"Well, we couldn't ask you if you were out cold. If you wanted to hurt any of us you had your chances. But instead, you helped out Daryl, maybe even saving him. And you kept Carl from facing hungry walkers down there alone. You knew the situation meant that one of you were going to end up down there, probably badly hurt. You pulled him up, knowing that you would fall." Rick paused, meeting my gaze. "I haven't seen selflessness from outsiders like that for a long time. I figured, if you trusted whoever you were bringing here couldn't be that horrible. You made him your responsibility, and said I could kick you out if he did anything stupid. Sunny, you gained my trust ever since that day with Carl. If you had a friend out there, and you took responsibility for anything they were capable of, then he didn't need to be questioned. Besides the fact you both were squabbling on you way in, and lacked sleep." Neither of us could help but laugh. My smile faded as I watched a figure, not much bigger than me walked toward us on the road. Rick and I stood at the same time. I squinted my eyes the person had a bag, but a jacket was tucked behind it and the hood was on their shoulder. Then, I found a pair of green blue eyes looking up at me. My eyes never left the nearing figure, while Rick looked back and forth between us.  
"You know him?" He asked.  
"I _did_." I remarked, before climbing down. Rick followed after someone else took our place. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Daryl and Glenn make their way over. "I got it." I told, closing the gate behind me. I quickly made my way over to the figure. His dark, naturally golden streaked hair was long and a tangled, curled, greasy mess. His green and blue eyes light up with a smirk at the sight of me coming to him. He opened his mouth , but I grabbed his jaw.  
"Angel Reeves. You _dare_ say a word, I will _smack_ you." I hissed in a hushed voice.  
Angel nodded in response.  
"Your brother _is_ here, but you _cannot_ start a fight. Now you suck it up, act like a normal person, go in there answer questions and you help out and be apart of this community. If you know you can't follow through with that, hand me your sister and just turn your ass around now. This isn't a laughing matter, and you're not gonna be my responsibility. I have my own problems to worry about and I don't need you to add to it." I gave him a nod, let go of his jaw, and crossed my arms.  
"Good to know you haven't changed much sunshine... Well A-"  
" _Don't_. My past is my past and it stays between us. You do anything really stupid, Preston won't be standing behind you to stop me this time."  
"Man, you really care about this place don't you?" He asked.  
" _N_ -" I bit my tongue, lightening up a little. "Yeah. I do." I paused. "Now let me take your sister."

Angel and I moved Emily into my arms with the jacket draped around her.  
"Damn it we're lucky she's a heavy sleeper." I muttered, adjusting my hold.  
"She finally fell asleep maybe a mile and a half back." Angel rubbed the back of his neck. "Neither of us have gotten very good sleep lately."  
"Well I don't blame you." I whispered as I turned around.  
"Wait, A-, Sunny." I turned to look back. "What kind of questions?"  
"If you're serious about staying. Then why don't you come and find out." I started to walk back once more, and was slightly surprised to hear footsteps following me. Glenn pulled back the gate for us, and closed them once more. Daryl stopped Angel, grabbing his shoulder.  
"Try anything stupid, you'll either be dead, or right back out there." He paused. "How many walkers have you killed?"  
"Maybe around ninety." Angel answered.  
I only heard the first half of the second question, before Rick gently set a hand on my shoulder.  
"She hurt?" He asked in a whisper.  
I shook my head. "Asleep." We both looked back as Daryl glanced at us, before searching for weapons. Neither of them could hear us.  
"Who is he?" Rick asked.  
"That, is Angel Reeves. Preston's twin brother." I spoke, right as a pair of green blue eyes locked with mine.

 **A/N**  
 **Alright, I must know, how many of you either thought it was someone else (like Carl) coming into Sunny's room? Or even thought Preston was gonna kiss her?**  
 **What do you think happened to Sunny that makes her react on instinct to turn and punch when someone grips her shoulder? ... And why the hell does she dislike Angel so much? Geez he seems like a kinda nice guy, and need I remind, Preston's twin brother! Oooooooooo, shit just got real people, shit just got real.**  
 **Until the next chapter! Please remember to comment and vote!**


	12. Nightmare

"And the girl?" Rick asked.  
"Emily, their younger sister." I glanced back at Angel, who still watched me, before looking back at Rick. "I should set her down before she wakes up. Maybe in a calmer place." Rick nodded in approval, and I started down the street with River following close behind. Carl appeared at my side.  
"Need help?" He asked quietly. I shook my head, and put a finger to my lips as I felt Emily shift as she woke up.  
I shifted my hold on her, knowing she was about to freak out. "Hey Emi." I spoke softly. "It's Sunny, remember?"

Her eyes opened, and she looked at me. "Sunny?" She asked sleepily.  
"Yeah." I smiled. Emily looked over my shoulder, managing to slip out of my hold. She ran back from where we just came from.  
"Bubba!" She called as she jumped into Preston's arms. They held each other tightly as Res spoke softly to her. Emily was quiet as Preston walked over to Carl and I. I brushed the hair out of her face after I picked up the jacket.  
"She really is tired." I whispered. "Here, she can sleep in my room."  
Preston's eyes were filling with tears. "Hey Sunny. Thank you." Res told quietly.  
"No problem." I responded, before the three of us walked to the house.

River had curled up next to Emily, and I sat at the edge of the bed. She had slept the rest of the day yesterday, and was up here taking a nap now. Quietly, I got up and shut the door behind me, before I went down the stairs. Preston was off dealing with Angel, and I was here with Emily. Sitting down at an island chair, I was greeted by Carol and Carl.  
"She finally get to sleep?" Carol asked. Emily had a restless night. Needless to say, I did too, and it was starting to affect me.  
"Yeah. I think we've got about an hour and a half before she's up again. Carol was preparing some pans to cook something.  
"Want to help?" She looked back at Carl and I.  
"Oh no. I learned my lesson from last time. It's Carl's turn." Having said that, I gained a look from that very person. "I, am late for a meeting." I mumbled before walking toward the couch.  
"With who?" Carl blurted. A smirk made its way across my lips. Turning on my heel I walked back over to Carl, setting my arms on the back of his chair. I gave a dreamy sigh, catching Carl's full attention. He was gonna hang onto every word.  
"Tall, handsome. Smart. He can be funny, and have one hell of a sick sense of humor." I earned a small glare from Carol about my language. "He's charming, creative. You can't fight him. But. He wins every time. Most of the time he's your best friend, but he can be quite mean at times. Usually though, he can be really strange, but the good kind of strange." I gave a smile, only looking Carl in the eye for a second, before turning back around toward the living room.  
"And what is this guy's name?" Carl asked, turning in his chair.  
" _Sleep_." I answered.  
Carol chuckled silently. "Yeah you look like you need some. Don't fall down the stairs."  
"Oh no. I'll be lucky if I even make it to the couch." I mumbled. Getting to my destination, I lay down, turning on my right so I faced the back of the couch. "No one wake me till winter." I groaned, right before I drifted to sleep...

 _It was calm. I took a deep breath, looking around me. It had been a long time since I had a dream that I was in the open field. The sky was blue, but, a disturbing green. Trees we bare encircling the space. I knew this part. It was at the farm. I needed to find the-_

 _"Do you really think it's that easy to slip away from me?" Her voice boomed. "You are such a child. Thinking you could run away to get daddy back. This is the real world. Grow up. He's not coming back. Daddy can't come and save you anymore." My heart seemed like it was beating out of my chest._

 _"She's not here. She's not here." I hugged myself, rocking back and forth. "She's NOT here."_  
 _"Oh but I am." The sound came from behind me. I jumped, turning to find nothing. I kept spinning around, finding nothing but the area around me._  
 _"Sunny?" My heart stopped at the sound of the innocent voice. I wanted to cry as I forced myself to turn. There she stood. Her blond hair put back, her pink sweatshirt wasn't stained with red._  
 _"Kylie!" I tried to yell, but my voice hardly even made a sound. Starting to run, I felt like I was being pulled back, hardly even moving. "Kylie." I grabbed onto strands of grass to pull myself up the small hill, but was unable to. Looking up, I saw Kylie had disappeared. Standing, I backed up._

 _Sunny... Sunny, sunny. Sunny. Kylie's voice echoed my name as I backed up._

 _Suddenly my back hit something. I turned around to find Kylie. As a walker. Dropping to my knees, I hung my head. I couldn't kill her a second time. There was a sound of some kind, before Kylie hit the ground, an bolt sticking out of her head. It looked like one of my arrows._  
 _"Daryl?" I asked looking to see him glaring down at me. He just stood there, not moving. Something sprayed my face. I lifted my hand, finding it was covered in red. "Daryl-" he was gone. Just, disappeared. Then I heard groans. A swarm of Walkers were closing in on me. I saw so many who I recognized, that limped up in the front. Standing, I tried to look for a way out._

 _You can't... You can't... You can't escape..._  
 _Her voice echoed... Not even your friends._

 _Preston came out, being attacked by the walkers. I tried to scream but I was silent. Then, Res stood, becoming one of them. I backed up, spotting Rick._  
 _"Rick!" My voice cracked, casing a weird sound. He turned, his dead eyes burning into mine as he joined the pack of walkers already after me. The same happened with Morgan, Glenn, Daryl, Ron. Carol smiled at me away from the group that was after me._

 _"Good job Sunny." Her smile turned, as blood rolled down her face. "You could have helped us. You failed Sunny." She started to turn into a walker. Tobin appeared next to her and the same was happening. "You could have saved us, Sunny." Carol and Tobin spoke, before she started coming after me. I heard familiar laughing, finding Emily running in front of the herd._

 _"Sunny!" She called happily before a walker grabbed her, taking a chunk out of her shoulder. Her scream filled the dead air. "You did this!" She cried. "It's all your fault!" Emily dropped whatever she was holding, and limped toward me._

 _Something grabbed my shoulders, and instinct told me to fight, but Carl turned me to face him. "Sunny we have to go." He pulled me along with him. We kept running, and I was trying to remember the way back to the farm house, but suddenly the earth crumbled below me. My hand caught the ledge, and I grabbed Carl's hand. I looked at the nearing walkers, then at Carl._  
 _"Sunny, don't let go." He spoke._  
 _"I... I... Won't." My voice sounded funny again, hardly coming out. Looking at the walkers, I saw all of their eyes were black. Like her's._  
 _"But you will." A voice boomed. My father._  
 _"Dad." I whispered, as his figure stood above me, but I couldn't see his face._  
 _"You will Sunny. You're going to lose all of them, like everybody else you've left behind." He paused. "Your weak. And most of all not my daughter." All the sudden Carl stood next to him. My hand started to slip, as the Walkers tore Carl and my father apart, then turned on each other._

 _Then, I was falling. Everything was black. And the voices filled my head. All the taunting, insults, and failures fell with me._  
 _The last one I heard._

 _She's gonna get herself_ and _us killed._

There was a sharp pain in my head at the end of my dream, jolting me awake as I felt hardwood under me.  
"Son of a." I mumbled in pain before sitting up. Footsteps rushed over to me, as I figured out I hit my head on the coffee table when I fell of the couch. I kept a hand over the spot that had been hit, as everything swirled slightly.  
"Sunny." Carl called, he was trailed by Daryl, Carol, and his father. Tobin walked in then too. The dizziness seemed to fade quickly.

"I'm okay. Just hit my head rolling-" wait a second, why were there two Daryls? I shook my head. "I think I need some fresh air." Slowly I got up, moving through a wave of dizziness, I made my way to the door, and out. I paused a second before going down the porch steps. A walk seemed like a good idea, but I didn't know if I was going to be alone. I drug a hand over my face, before I heard the door open. I was in the middle of the street, when I froze.

I probably wasn't seeing certain things right, but I knew, I _wasn't_ seeing this. My breath hitched, as she looked over at me.  
"Maggie?" The name slipped out in my small state of shock. She stopped, just like I had, trying to believe this was happening. A smile formed, as I was pulled from shock. "Maggie!" I closed the distance between us as we wrapped our arms around each other.  
"It's been too long." She told, my head rested on her shoulder, and she did the same with mine.  
"No kidding." My voice was soft, and hardly above a whisper.  
"I heard about when you were first brought in, what you did for Carl, and bringing your friend in. I didn't want to believe it, but I knew. It had to be you." We both pulled back, but Maggie kept a hand on my arm. I looked around, seeing Glenn and the others.  
"Is Beth and your father around here somewhere?" When my eyes met with hers once more, she didn't have to shake her head for me to know. "I'm so sorry." I whispered  
She still shook her head. "It's okay. What about your friend, Kylie?"  
I closed my eyes, dropping my head, giving the slightest shake. "Maybe a few months after I got home." I told softly.

 **A/N**

 **Sunny knows Maggie?! She's been to her family's farm?! Whaaaa?! How in the hell do you suppose this connects? Speaking of thinks that need a question mark and exclamation point; what was up with Carl when Sunny referred to her nap as a meeting?! Does he like her? Ooooooooooo. All the crap happening. :3**  
 **But that dream tho. Maybe that's why Sunny doesn't sleep well. And she told Preston about two chapters ago that they started ever since she came into the community... I wonder what that means...**  
 **Well, until the next chapter! Please remember to vote, share, and comment!**


	13. One Person

I couldn't help but laugh along with Emily as she wrapped her arms around my neck. River ran around us, as she got into my back.

I had some catch up time with Maggie, she told me how she ended up here with Rick's group, and I filled her in on some of my travels since I had been taken from their farm. Man I missed that place, it was my first ever escape, right before, and as, everything went to shit.

"Hold on." I said, taking a hold of Emi's legs, and I started spinning around. Every few seconds I'd catch a small glimpse of Carl, who watched from afar with Judith. I didn't call him out, since he thought he was catching small moments of the real me. I stumbled sideways, but caught myself.  
"I'm dizzy." Emily told.  
I looked over my shoulder at her, with a smile. "Then let's go the other way."  
"Sunny!" Emily called as I spun the other way. I caught a small look of Carl, and someone else was with him, but when I got around again they were gone. I pushed it from my mind and started hopping from side to side. Emily and I had been out here for a while, I pulled my watch from my pocket right as she yawned.  
"Aha. My suspicion confirmed." I let her down., so she could go take a nap.  
"See ya later alligator!" Emily exclaimed before running over to Preston.  
"In a while Crocodile." I called after her, before I sat down, looking out at the pond. Hearing footsteps, I looked over just as Angel sat down next to me. His dark brown hair showed the natural honey streaks more that his hair was washed, and cut too.  
"So I see you and Emily are catching up well." He paused looking at the water too. "Maybe we could t-"  
"No. Angel." I shook my head, looking into his blue green eyes. "You lost that a long time ago." I stood, and so did he.  
"A- Sunny wait." He pleaded.  
"Angel. We have nothing to talk about. Noth-" I was cut off but Angel pressing his lips to mine. I pulled back, looking him in the eye, almost feeling bad. "That may have shut me up several years ago. But it doesn't now." With that, I turned and walked off with River at my side.  
"You changed." Angel called softly, causing me to stop.  
"So have you." I told, looking at him sideways. "We're both strangers, Angel. You don't know me."  
"And you don't know me." He finished for me.  
"Exactly." I paused, letting a short silence form between us. "I don't trust strangers anymore." I told before walking off again. Hearing rushed footsteps behind me, I tenced. To Angel, this conversation was over.  
"Angel." I stopped, putting a hand in his shoulder so he wouldn't come any closer. "Just stop." I shook my head, before finally leaving him behind.

Suddenly, Enid was right next to me as I walked back to the house that I was starting to call home.  
"I know you're hiding something." She blurted.  
"Ya know what?" I stopped suddenly, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Drop the damn 'I've seen a lot of shit' act. Because I've seen some shit too. Just like anybody else here." My glare was much sharper than hers. "The only thing that makes it different. My life was close to hell before all of this. I don't know what you've been through. But I can assure you. I've been to hell and back. More than once. And you'll _never_ be able to comprehend what it's like to have done anything I've been through." I snarled walking away.

 _"Hey Kylie!" I called, entering her home as if it was my own. Her parents were away for the week, and I've been staying with her on and off. I walked down the hallway, and slowed down so I could hear the sounds better. The moment I realized it was sobbing, I rushed down the hallway, grabbing the doorframe as I turned into Kylie's room._  
 _"Kylie!" I exclaimed worriedly. Pausing in the doorway, I found her in a sobbing heap. "Hey." I said softly as I sat next to her. She automatically leaned into me, hiding her face in my shoulder. At ten, I usually prided myself on my maturity, and how big I was. "What happened?" I whispered, rubbing her back. I was taken aback when I felt her shake her head. "Kylie. It's okay. You can trust me."_  
 _"No. It's not. He... He didn't mean to.." She sniffled. "I... I don't want you to kill him.." Confused, I pulled her back, but froze when I saw the red mark on her cheek. It had to have been bad if it was still there, Kylie was probably lucky it didn't bruise. I stood as rage bubbled inside me, Kylie's hand slid down my arm. "Sunny... Don't." She pleaded as I stormed out of the house._

 _Swallowed by anger I stormed towards a group of boys who lived in this neighborhood, narrowing my sights on only one. There was a smile in his blue green eyes, that soon faded._  
 _"_ _ **Angel Heath Reeves**_ _!" I hissed, causing the group to scatter, some already on their way home. Only four stayed behind, including Angel and his twin brother. "You've gone too far this time!" I yelled. Preston grabbed ahold of me, keeping me back. Angel had backed up some, as my venomous glare only sharpened as I narrowed my eyes, struggling against Preston's hold._

Sitting in my room next to River on the floor, I was pulled from my thoughts but faint voices. I remembered then Carl had told me this morning about the meeting being today, but he didn't know when. Well that question has just been answered. I gave myself a few seconds to take in a deep breath, and pull myself together along with my thoughts. Standing, I mentally went through what I was about to do, then went out the door. Quietly I slid about halfway down the stairway, keeping enough space to keep me hidden. I held River at my side, lightly tapping his muzzle to tell him to stay quiet.  
"They're a growing problem. That was one hell of a blow to the community the last times the Wolves came. If the Saviors tried the same, it'd be a damn massacre." I couldn't exactly tell who said that.  
"I know." I risked a peek to see everyone gathered around the island in the kitchen. Rick rubbed the back of his neck. "But I'm not just going to stand around and let us be sitting ducks. What we need is a way to help protect ourselves. Either show them they're messing with the wrong people. Or, know how to get rid of this threat." It was silent, so I let go of River, and he ran down the rest of the steps. Peeking once more, I watched as he disappearing in between legs and probably, for some reason, went over to Daryl. I went to my previous position, pretending to curse myself.  
Daryl cleared his throat. "I don't think hidin any longer is gonna help ya anymore."  
"Damn it." I muttered as I stood, making my way to the bottom of the stairs, and giving a half smirk to everyone in the room; who just so happened to be staring at me. Most with disapproving looks. Daryl just looked at me, crossing his arms. I did the same leaning against the wall behind.  
"Please don't tell me that only Daryl can see through that." Most looked from me to him and back. But Rick kept his eyes on me. He really wasn't that happy.

"Allies." I said loud enough for everyone to hear and giving up waiting to be asked for my opinion. That obviously wasn't going to happen.  
"What?" Rick questioned. My smirk returned as I made my way over to the island.  
"What do countries do during war? They make allies." I paused, having everyone's attention.  
"Think about it. If we find another community, that has this same damn problem, then they might just be willing to help. So if we're forced to fight back, then the enemy will be forced to focus on two front lines, basically being pinned in." Everyone stared at me like I just swallowed a text book. "What? I can't come up with plans?" No response. I snapped my fingers. "Uh, hello, I've been out there on my own for about for years. I know stuff. Bite me."  
After a little more silence, Rick stepped forward. "So how do you suggest we find this, ally?"  
I pulled a journal from my back pocket, throwing it onto the island. "I've seen places like this rise up, and others. Had a damn nasty fall. Some tore themselves apart. I'm not lying when I say I sure as hell don't want to see the day if that ever happens here." I crossed my arms once more. "It may be a risk, may not. But I see this as a necessary risk."  
"Didn't you find that in the candy store?" Daryl spoke up. I nodded.  
"What is it?" Glenn asked the question everyone wondered.  
"Instructions. They lead right to my father. He stated in this one, that he met people in a community. Knowing my father, if he's there now, he's gonna be trusted. And, our shot at gaining an ally." I found myself standing among the silence once more, but it was more serious this time. I was bout to mention something else when Rick cut in.  
"We?" Well, I know where this is going.  
"Yes. _We_." Once more I was about to say more, but _someone_ butted in.  
"It's a good idea. But you have to be out of your mind to think I'd let you go out there."  
"I wouldn't have explained any of that if I didn't think it wouldn't help. If you do decide to go through with it, then there's no question about it. I'm the only one who understands his writing." I let them all soak it in before I continued. "I'm not just goin to stay here when I can _help_ with something." I looked at the floor. "I've seen this type of plan done before. It had the potential to work." I gave everyone one last glance before I walked to the door along with River.  
"What happened? To the community?" Rick asked as I grabbed the knob.  
"It all started with one person. They had their doubts and distrusts. More people joined him, and," I looked back at them, opening the door. "They tore themselves apart." I closed the door behind me, not sticking around to see anyone's reaction.

 **A/N**  
 **What was up with Sunny's kiss with Angel!? No. Wait. Angel kissing Sunny!? Whaaaaa? So if Carl did like sunny, then that totally ruined it a little, when keeps trying to push Angel away. Enid pushing Sunny like always. This might not end well between those two.. So with that flashback. Angel must have down something to make Sunny mad to still not have her trust...**  
 **But with that plan tho, will Rick and everyone decide to go through with it. What was happening to that one community that '** tore themselves apart **'. What if sunny had been to a community that Rick's group has before them?**? **so many possibilities!**  
 **Until the next chapter! Please remember to comment and vote!**


	14. Scars

I pulled the small horse necklace out of my pocket, tangling the chain in my fingers. My dad have given it to me the day he left, along with another one that Kylie had.

No decision had been made, but I knew, there was no ignoring my plan. I didn't care if they went with it, I guess that was my way of letting them know I wanted to help. Since the meeting yesterday, I guess the news of what I did speed quickly. The one thing I feared most, was starting to happen. People would ask something that I considered personal, and I made a polite excuse not to answer. The questions are slowly starting to get harder to doge.

I run into Angel from time to time, but he respects that I want to be left alone. If only Enid was like that. Luckily I didn't have to be in the same room as her longer than I had to, which avoided some conflict.

Slowly I pulled myself from my thoughts, pulling out a tank top that had some of the back ripped. I tried to convince myself it was design flaw, but I knew better. Just like I knew Enid had went through some of my stuff a while ago. The blue tank top was the only clean one I had at the moment, and I wanted to wear one of my plaid shirts today. Sighing, I slipped it on. The door to my room opened, and I swiftly slipped on the grey and navy plaid. Whoever it was got a small peak of my left shoulder.  
"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you breakfast is ready." Carol was about to walk out, when I spoke.  
"It's okay. If it was Angel, Preston, or Carl it would be a different story." River and I followed her out of the room. "Speaking of which."  
"Oh, Preston and Emily are off with some of the other younger kids." I turned around, grabbing my bow and quiver, before going down the stairs. I needed to shoot a little. Get my mind off a few things. Carol set a plate down, before placing a bowl on the floor.  
"We got some dog food." She told as I took a bite of bacon.

River and I were just finishing up our food, when Carl walked in along with Tobin. He looked at the bow that was set by my feet, and the quiver hung on the back of the chair.  
"Guess you read minds too." He smiled.  
"Mhm. Be careful what ya think cause I'll be one step ahead of ya." I joked, putting my plate away and finishing what was left in my cup. In one swift motion, I put my bow and quiver around me, holding the strap that went across my chest with my left hand. Tobin waved us off before kissing Carol. She gave Carl a wink before he, River, and I went out the door.  
"I half expect you to hold up a crossbow and shoot something with you like that." Carl spoke.  
"Maybe I can see if Daryl will let me shoot his crossbow sometime." I laughed along, as we just kinda walked around aimlessly.

I climbed up the tree near the pond. Having avoided more questions. Carl was stuck on the ground like ushal. From my perch I spotted Enid make her way over.  
"Oh look. The cats up the tree." Only I heard her mumble.  
"Better watch it too. This cat still has claws." I warned. "And the high ground." I could see a glint of some kind in Enid's eye. She was up to something, and I _didn't_ like it. Before she walked off, she made it a point to give me a look. Then left us alone.

We settled at little garden area a few hours after noon, and I pulled out my target. Slowly I backed up, keeping lined up with it. I pulled out an arrow, attaching it to the string before pulling it back. Most of the world zoned out. It was always hard to explain, but when I was like this, with the bowstring grazing my cheek, I was able to tell many more things than I could without my bow in my hands. As if my survival instinct kicks in the moment I pick it up. Different sounds came to me, especially moans from behind the wall. A light breeze picked up, bringing the foul stench of death to my nose. I tensed, as the sound and smell was all, too close. My eyes narrowed. Something was wrong. Very wrong. River stood, he knew it too. I let up my hold on the string for just a second. Then, spinning on my heel, I shot off to Carl's left. His eyes widened, not having expected that, as the walker I hit fell to the ground. Just at that moment, some yelling exploded off in the direction it must have come from. Without saying anything I took off, with Carl and River tailing me. We stumbled in on a group holding off, and trying to keep walkers out. I started a rapid fire of arrows. Then Daryl rounded a corner, running to the line of people trying to force a board over the hole where the walkers were coming in from. I took down two walkers that were headed after him. Right after all the walkers were down, Carl and I rushed over, helping secure the board so we could all step away. Collectively, the group took in a breath. Rick and a few others quickly added a few more boards just to be safe. I turned, and started to walk away.  
"Hey, Sunshine." Daryl called after me. I waited for him to finish, but he just looked back at Rick. Rick came up to me, and everyone by the wall seemed to get a little closer.  
"We're going tomorrow." He informed, and I knew what he was talking about. I gave him a single determined nod. Carl looked at the two of us with confusion.  
"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Jessie asked. She along with almost everyone else in the community had found their way over here after such a big commotion.  
"Nowhere special." I answered, turning again. I needed to get away from everyone, I was getting uncomfortable with all the attention, knowing questions were filling their minds. Preston kept a hand on Emily's shoulder, and Angel stood next to him in the scattered crowd. My eyes met shortly with the green blue, before Preston came up, and I handed him my bow.  
"Can you go set these in my room please. I might just stay out for a while." He nodded before I walked away. Enid made her way over to me, and I still felt some people's eyes watching us. She had something planned, and now was the time to go through with it. I raised myself to my full height as she walked next to me. Now was not the time to screw with me. I could feel anger boiling up in me. Why couldn't they _just leave me_ _**alone**_?  
"I know you're hiding ' _Sunny_ '. If that's even your real name." She taunted.  
" _Enid_. Leave me alone." I growled. I really didn't want to make a big scene today.  
"What so you can keep hiding those secrets of yours?" She was starting to speak louder. "Maybe just cover up one more day? So they don't know you're bit?" Everyone froze. Rick's eyes widened, like everyone else's. I turned on my heel, grabbing the collar of her shirt. A sickening smirk played on her lips. People readied themselves to have to pull me away from her.  
"That was a private conversation. That doesn't involve you." I scoffed. "You have no right to throw around rumors like that."  
"Where?" Someone wondered out loud.  
"Her back." Enid answered happily. "You said it yourself." She whispered. "You'd rather take your chances."  
Letting her go, I pushed her back, giving her the bird quickly.  
"Ya know what? Screw you. You don't know anything about me." With that, I turned my back on her.  
"You can't run away from this one ' _Sunny_ '. You can't hide it now." She lunged at me, trying to grab my wrist, but instead, caught the sleeve of my plaid shirt. Not stopping myself in time, my left arm slipped from the sleeve as Enid accidentally pulled it off. She dropped the sleeve, making a small gasp as she saw the left side of my shoulder and back. I froze in my spot. There was a mark still left from the trip Daryl and I took to the candy store. I went rigid, as I knew that there were four scars showing right now. One was almost shaped like a star on my left shoulder. The plaid shirt slowly inched down, slipping from my shoulder, only the right sleeve was still on me. There were collective gasps from the nearer crowd. Now almost my whole back was revealed, showing a collage of pink, red, and white marks.

 _ **Scars**_.

There were so many. Some overlapped, and others... Others it was too obvious that someone inflicted them. Several groups of perfect burned circles were around my shoulder blades and lower back. But most of all, four of them were large and round. I know by now Daryl's eyes started at my left shoulder and looked at the unbelievable amount of seared memories that marked my back. He probably looked at the cigarette marks too. I saw Rick out of the corner of my eye as I turned my head slightly, keeping it angled down. His eyes went back and forth to the reminders that I had been shot before. My right shoulder was ragged with red from barb wire. A few red streaks connected on my arms. The shock and surprise practically floated in the air.  
If only they could have seen what my wrists use to look like. The now hardly visible lines that marked my wrists, were part of several caused from someone else's _amusement_. Straightening up, I gave everyone a better view. I took ahold of the plaid shirt before I pulled my arm out of the sleeve, clenching the patterned fabric.  
"Take a good damn hard look at it." I barked. " _This_ is what fifteen years has ended me. Some of them I had before all _your_ worlds went to hell." I remarked as I walked away...

The sun had set, and I knew I should have gone to the house a while ago, but I wanted to hold off any interaction with anyone for a while. I had gotten my bow and quiver back, before I hid myself in the tree. The plaid shirt tied around my waist. There was no use in trying to hide it any longer. I slid down the trunk of the tree, hitting the ground. I sighed at the events of the day, just thankful that I don't have to be here for long. I just needed to get out again, even if it was for maybe a few hours. I'd be fine again, find something else to help out with. I walked down the street on the right side out of habit, when my thoughts were interrupted.  
"Why didn't you tell me about your plan? That it involved you going out there?" Carl asked, and I turned to face him.  
"I didn't think I needed to." I paused. I knew exactly he cared about me, Carl's my friend, so I cared about him too, but I didn't think he cared this much. "Carl, I just need to get outside these walls again. Just for a little bit, then I'll be fine, back to adjusting."  
" _Adjusting_? Sunny, it's been a _month_ since Daryl brought you back. I thought you'd see this place as home by now."  
"I do. It's just, I like to help out, and here I can't help as much." I was trying to hard _not_ to start a fight.  
"Just admit it. You think this place is a cage." That was it. That was the last straw. If he wanted a fight he was about to get one. And a hell of one at that.  
"Don't you _dare_ tell me about what _you_ think is a _cage_ Carl! You don't even know what one is! You should be thankful. My whole life was a damn cage before all this happened!" I snapped.  
"You keep saying that but you don't tell anyone anything." He spat.  
"Because my past is ugly. You practically saw half of it today! It's marked all over my back Carl. I can't find the words to explain how I relive some of that shit _just_ when someone grabs my shoulder." I knew he remembered what happened with Preston. Carl was about to say something else, but I interrupted him. "I don't give a shit whether you like it or not that I'm going out there. But I am damn it. I have to and I want to and you can't stop me." I snarled, turning around. As I did so, there was movement out of the corner of my eye.  
"But would you let Angel talk out out of it?" Carl asked coldly. I spun on my heel, grabbing an arrow, notching it, and pulling the string.  
"There is nothing between me and Angel." I growled before letting go of the string.  
The arrow flew right over Carl's shoulder, the tip making a small cut on his ear. With that I turned back around, and continued to storm off.  
"You missed me!" Carl scoffed angrily.  
"I hit what I aim for." I growled, still walking away.

Since my back was turned, I didn't get to see Carl's look of confusion as he turned around. I don't get to see him look down and find I had saved his life once again. To see I had shot a walker that had slipped behind the walls earlier today. Or to see the look he would give when he realized that I still care about him even though I find him the most infuriating person on the planet right now. Most of all, I didn't get to see the regret in his eyes for the things he said, or arguing with me. But. He didn't get to see mine either.

 **A/N**  
 **Be sure to remember that horse necklace! It's gonna come back later! So Enid and Sunny have a not so good confrontation, ending in the whole (well almost everyone) community to see Sunny's scar ridden back through the holes in the tank top she wore (that maybe Enid sabotaged). Four round scars. Four bullets, tis been revealed. Yes Carl gets mad that she's leaving with a chosen group to carry out with her plan (psssst, I think he likes her as a bit more than a friend). She saves his but** again **, even tho she's pissed at him...**  
 **Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! Until the next! Please remember to comment and vote!**


	15. All for Nothing

I pulled on my gloves, then tied my jacket around my waist. Taking a deep breath I pulled my hair up, and slid the strap of my satchel over me. My fingers ran over the necklace around my neck, right as a small pain throbbed in my right shoulder. I tucked it under my shirt as a man's voice filled my head as I couldn't stop the memory from flooding back.

 _"How are you feeling?" A new person asked while entering the small room. The nurse, or whatever she was, skittered out, and so did anyone else. But yet another came in, standing by the closed door. He had a knife replacing his right hand, and white hair. His striking blue eyes burned into me as the first man walked closer._  
 _I slowly sat up, clutching my right shoulder before leaning back. "Like I just got shot." I answered. And I had. Again._  
 _He chuckled, pulling up a chair. His blue eyes watched me as I looked him up and down. His combed over brown hair, and the way he dressed reminded me of a mayor._  
 _"Well it's good to know you at least feel slightly better." He gave me a small, reassuring smile. "Most people around here call me the Governor. The redneck over there is Merle."_

Dawn was just starting to break, and the possibilities of the day lay ahead. It was almost scary to think how close to my dad I was. I could find him today, but, I could just bring back a piece that proves he's alive. Descending the stairs, I went to grab my bow and quiver that I left downstairs for the night. Putting the quivers strap over me, I found my bow gone. Already my morning wasn't going over that smooth. Daryl opened the door quietly, as if not to disrupt anyone's sleep.  
"You ready?" He asked quietly.  
"Give me a second." I told before running up the stairs again. It was a good thing I kept the other one under my bed. It was the one I had let Carl use. Setting it on my bed, I put River's collar on him before I went back down stairs. This time I found Carol and Daryl holding a small conversation, that immediately stopped the moment I came down.  
"Alright, let's go." I told, pausing at the door. "Watch him for me please." I asked Carol, looking at the sad puppy eyes that were burning into my skull. She gave a nod, and I walked out with Daryl.  
"Stay safe." I head Carol call.

We walked to the vehicle, where the small group waited for us. I noticed that Abraham and Sasha were joining us again, right along with Glenn, and obviously Rick. He gave a questioning look as he noticed I was carrying a different bow. It had lighter wood than my normal one, and wasn't as modified.  
"What happened to your other one?" He asked as Daryl and I got closer.  
"If I had to take a guess," I paused, stepping into the car, but leaning out. "Your son has it." Everyone started to pile in.  
"I can-" Rick started, but I waved my hand to cut him off.  
"Naw, I can get it later. Right now we need to focus." I told, shutting my door.

I flipped through the pages of the last journal I found, finding several mentions of community members. Then I started reading his hints to the next one.  
As we passed through Bentford, I gave Rick the directions to the next area we needed to go. It had been several hours now since we left the community, and there hopefully wasn't much further to go.

Rick pulled the cars close to a whole bunch of others, shutting it off and bringing the keys. We all got out, being a good ways from our destination, and in a thick bunch of trees.  
"If anything goes wrong in there, we all meet back here. But let's hope that doesn't happen." Rick told, before giving me a nod to take over. I gave a small reassuring smile before walking towards the place I hoped I'd never see again. It was already starting to creep me out, but I knew I needed to stay focused.  
"I don't think I have to be the one to say that a buddy system is needed, but this can be a confusing place. I'm not saying you have to hold hands the whole time, but, just stay close." I told, loading an arrow, and pushing open the door. There were still some lights on, along with the light coming in from the windows. It seemed that the moment we all stepped in, everyone decided it was a good ideas to split up. I think it was Rick's way to test if I was truly needed or not. But I was the only one who knew my past. There were silent footsteps behind me, before a click as Daryl loaded his weapon.  
"I don't know weather to think it's ironic or comical that I keep getting stuck with you." I glanced over my shoulder as we both crept down the hallway, taking a right turn. Daryl grunted in response, right as a light shorted out. Sparks rained down from the broken light as we both froze.  
"Truth is, this damn place gave me the creeps before all this." It was eerie, walking through the poorly lit halls, dead silence. I didn't like it. There should be walkers here, maybe not ones stuck in here from when my dad had come through. But still, there should be walkers.

After a while of navigating my way through, having memorized the instructions, we came by a library. There was a window on the door.

Suddenly growling erupted at the end of the hall. Daryl and I froze, only for him to snicker. It didn't move, except for trying to lunge at us. I would have to, but it was tied to something.

Then, the echo of gunshots made its way to us.  
"Guess they found some too." Daryl shrugged, as another walker appeared next to the first, but a chain was wrapped around it holding it back. Narrowing my eyes I processed it all. Our group only brought handguns, only Glenn carried a automatic. Daryl raised his crossbow aiming at the chained walker. That was when it clicked.  
That _wasn't_ our gunfire.  
My eyes widened in realization. "Daryl don't!" I rushed, but he had already pulled the trigger. I grabbed his jacket, managing to pull him back to where we just came from. I pushed Daryl to the opposite side of the opening from me. My hand had just touched the wall when a shot rang out, and my knees buckled. Slumped against the wall, I tried to make sense of the blurred world and the pain that throbbed in my skull. Slowly, something started to run down the left side of my forehead. I closed my eyes, trying to keep my breaths even. My bow lay a few feet away from me. Shots were being fired our way as I tried to stay awake. My eyes were half opened as I looked over at Daryl, who had his back against the wall, and slowly loaded an arrow. He didn't take his eyes off my blood spattered bow for a while, and when he did, he looked at me. The light from the hall we just retreated from came in a weird way. There was enough to where I could see Daryl's face, but I was cloaked in darkness. Several emotions played in his eyes as he sighed and looked away. I could have sworn one was sadness. He thought I was dead. My thoughts were confirmed as he readied to aim at me after I moved my shoulder a little. I didn't blame him either, my breathing was shallow and I hardly even twitched. Forcing my eyes closed as a wave of pain took over, I did my best to find my voice.  
"Gotta try _harder_ than one bullet, to get rid of me Daryl." I made a strange chuckling sound as Daryl let out a relieved breath. "You're stuck with me a little while longer." I finished as another round of bullets were shot our way. Daryl's blurry figure shifted, looking right at me.  
"You listen to this, alright?" He asked seriously.  
"Does it look like I have any other choice?" I remarked before gritting my teeth in pain.  
Daryl waited a few seconds before he continued. "I'm gonna take care of our friend over there." He mumbled as more gunshots rang out. "You just sit tight, and I'll be back for ya." I tried to nod my head, finding out quickly how bad of an idea it was.  
"Okay." My voice was hardly above a whisper. I had just blinked, finding Daryl gone the second after. Then I remembered what we were here for, so I slowly pushed myself up. I kicked my bow out into the hall.

 _"Sunny, don't hurt yourself."_ Kylie placed a hand on my shoulder, walking with me as I stumbled into the library. There were rips in her shirt, with red on the shoulder and some on the back , and a crimson sarounded crater in her head.  
"What happened?" I asked her.  
 _"We only have a little further to_ _go."_ She looked at me as I used a bookshelf for support. _"It's not your fault."_ She walked away, disappearing in the small maze of shelves.

Going after her, I lost my grip and fell, pain overtaking me as lie on the floor.  
 _"Sunny. It's okay. Just a little further."_  
I pulled myself forward up to the bottom of the shelf, rolling to my back so I could put the journal and case in my satchel, but went back to my side when I remembered my quiver was still around me. The pain was slowly subsiding, and I might have been seeing a little better.  
 _"Sunny."_ Kylie squatted in front of me. I kept my eyes locked with hers as I pulled myself up again. The world swirled around me, but I kept ahold of the shelves, making my way out.  
"Kylie. Just stay close." I told, looking out the opened door. Automatically I froze at the sight of someone I didn't know holding my bow.  
 _"You know, you and Angel looked cute_ _together."_ Kylie said mindlessly passing me. The man broke my bow, it's splintered wood was dotted with red.  
" _Kylie_!" I hissed, catching the attention of the man. He threw down the two pieces of wood that was attached by a string. He bounded in the room, holding out the butt of his gun. I threw myself at him so he wouldn't get to Kylie.  
"Kylie run!" I commanded, ramming my elbow into the man's stomach. He stumbled back, before the butt of his gun knocked into my head. Hitting the ground, some of my arrows scattered everywhere. I grabbed one, jabbing it into his shoulder. The man hit a shelf with enough force to knock it over. Shelf after shelf toppled over blocking the doorway. Some of my arrows were broken in half.

Everything went into overdrive, as things happened so fast, I couldn't tell what happened or what I did. Somehow, I found myself lying on a toppled over shelf. The man was trapped on the other side. There were only two lights in the room that worked, a third flickered on and off.  
 _"Sunny! Get up! Please get up!"_ Kylie pleaded. When I sat up, I almost fell back over, getting light headed. Catching myself, I was able to stumble over to a desk type table near the door. I gripped to the edge of the table, holding myself up with it. My arrows were scattered near where I stood, and blood stained the floor.  
"I thought... I told you... to run." I gave Kylie a look, trying to catch my breath.  
My knees collapsed from under me, and I hit the floor hard. My vision was blurry, and my head hurt like hell. Kylie kneeled down next to me, setting a hand on my arm. Darkness slowly enveloped me, and it was getting harder to breathe.  
 _"Sunny. Don't leave. Just stay awake. Please, I can't lose you again. Sunny! Stay awa..."_  
I gave my friend a pained half smile, as the world around me became cold and dark...

Daryl rounded the corner of the hallway. He only paused to kill the walker that was still tied to the door.  
"Sunny?" He called as he turned.  
When there was no response, he figured she was out cold. He rushed back to where they had been, surprised to see she wasn't where he left her. Daryl looked around, trying to see if she had walked off on her own, or taken. He froze at the sight of the broken bow.

The lighter wood was stained with Crimson, and the wood splintered right after the carved letters _AHD_. Daryl picked up the wood, the only way it was still connected was by the string. That was when something caught his eye. The orange color of one of the feathers on each of Sunny's arrows. Arrows were scattered, some broken, but all of them surrounded by blood. A hand was stretched out from halfway under a table.

Daryl tried to slip through the opening in the door. Rammed himself against it to push it open. But it didn't move.  
"Sunny!" He yelled at her.  
But everything was still. So _painfully_ still...

Rick, and Glenn stood by the car patiently waiting for everyone. Rick paced nervously. He and Glenn already tried to go back in, but were forced out by the small group they assumed were part of the saviors. Both their heads shot in the direction of the building when twigs snapped. They let out a breath of small relief as Abraham and Sasha ducked under some branches.  
"Where's Daryl?" Glenn asked.  
"Sunny?" Rick questioned.  
Sasha shook her head.  
"Bastards had us pinned. We tried to go after them. No clue where they were at. Then we were forced out. Fire goin through half the damn place." Abraham answered.  
Rick ran a hand through his hair. The air was slowly filling with worry, almost to the point it was suffocating. Rick stopped, motioning with his arm that something needed to stop.  
"We can't start worrying yet. We all know damn well Daryl can hold his own." He paused, thinking of the copper haired girl that was so determined to help out and come along. He just couldn't think of any words.  
"Sunny's tough. She can take care of herself." Glenn finished for him. Rick nodded. Then, at the sound of light footsteps and someone making their way through the brush, everyone turned. Daryl made his way to a stop, a yard away from the group. All eyes strayed behind him, looking for the girl. When no one came behind Daryl, they all looked at him, as he shook his head. He walked up to Rick, placing the broken, handmade weapon into his hands. No one took their eyes off of the two pieces of wood for a while. It was splattered with red, and the only evidence of who had owned it, blood had dripped into the three carved letters, _AHD_. They all had the same thought, as everyone climbed into the vehicle, one spot empty, as they returned home.

~  
They stopped the car at the gates. Rick turned the key off, as everyone got out. The gates opened, and several people, having waiting their return, watched as only five walked in. Michonne left the gates open, waiting for the sixth person to come through, who may never do that very action again. Rick doubled back, closing the gates, receiving a glare from her. Carl stood closest to the returning five, Preston close behind. But the furthest from everyone, was Angel. The smile on the boy with the sherif hat's face lost his smile. The dog next to him started to whine.  
"W-wait. Where's Sunny?" He asked the question in everyone's mind. Daryl swiftly walked past the teenage boy, as Carl looked to his father. But Rick didn't have to say anything, for his son noticed the broken object in Glenn's hand, along with every other onlooker. It took everything Preston had in him not to collapse then and there. Carl was frozen to his spot. Enid gripped the side of the house she hid at, looking at the ground. And Angel. He turned, walking off. As Carl's gaze lowered to the concrete, the only thing he could think of, was the last time he and Sunny spoke, they were arguing. Carol covered her mouth with her hand, feeling somewhat responsible. She didn't know that the girl was that stubborn, and forgot she had another bow. The very one Glenn held, as Sasha went off, soon bringing back a cross. Carol thought, that maybe somehow, if she hadn't hid that bow, then maybe Sunny would be walking through the gates as usual. Carl gently took the cross from Sasha, and was closely followed by his father, everyone else slowly lagged behind. Carl went to the other side of the pond, placing the cross right under the tree Sunny had climbed up so much. His father put a hand on his shoulder, before the string of the once intact weapon around the back of it, so the wood hung down on either side.  
"She liked this spot so much." Carl's voice broke.  
"I know." Rick pulled his son into a hug. "I know."  
Truthfully, Rick missed that stubborn, hot headed, strong, infuriating girl too. They all did.

The one person who didn't, was Angel. He had run to the house, up to his room. He packed a bag, and headed to where all weapons were kept. They were allowed to carry a handgun, so he was going to do just that. While everyone held a small funeral, Angel climbed over the wall, and ran off...

...

It had been several days since the trip. Since they had lost Sunny. Slowly, everyone tried to make things go back to normal. Tried to keep the girl with reddish brown hair, and a bow in their memories. There, she was very much alive. Nothing was the same, but there was a constant reminder of a good plan that died hard, as the most recent name on the ' _in our memory_ '  
Read _A. "Sunny" Hope Darren_. It may have been the longest name written up there, but no one cared. Seeing that name brought a sad smile to their faces.

Angel had not returned. A search party was being decided if they were going out to find him or not, but in the meantime, everyone was to wait to see if he came back.

Carl sat next to the cross along with River, looking out at the water, as everyone went throughout their day. But a sudden sound caused him to jump to his feet, and everyone stop. A gunshot. The single shot echoed, from how far away nobody knew. Carl ran to the guard platform, finding his father rushed there, and several other people. Abraham stood on it.  
"What the hell was that?" Rick demanded, climbing onto it himself.  
"No way to know." Abraham answered as Daryl joined them. They all stared off in the direction the sound came from.  
"Wind is in the right direction. Maybe bout two miles, mile an' a half." Daryl told. "Whatever the hell it was, we're gonna find out."

It wasn't even two hours, before they _did_ find out...

Glenn stood guard. An automatic rifle's strap slung over his shoulder. He noticed a figure walking, no, limping in the middle of the road. They haven't seen a walker close to the walls in a while thankfully. He picked up the binoculars, looking at it. He almost dropped them the moment he looked through them.  
"Holy shit." He muttered. Rick and Daryl happened to be close by, knowing something bad might be coming. Carl sat near the pond, waiting with them.  
"What is it?" Rick asked, looking up at Glenn.  
"A... A walker." Glenn answered.  
"The hell was that for then?" Daryl demanded.  
Glenn shook his head. "You're going to want to see this." Rick and Daryl looked at each other, before making their way up the ladder. Carl came closer, with a few others behind him.  
"You're not going to believe it." Glenn told, handing Rick the binoculars. He was right, the moment Rick looked at the Walker through the binoculars, he instantly put them down. He looked away, running his fingers through his hair.  
"Good God." He muttered.  
Daryl didn't need the binoculars to see the Walker by now, it was close enough, he could recognize it. It's emotionless eyes looked right at him. Now the question was how it got here, and why. But the three of them thought back to six days prior. They had lost Sunny, and came back empty handed.  
\- without the journal that they could have attempted to figure out. -  
But this. If there was a God, this was one hell of a sick joke.  
"Doesn't deserve to be like this." Daryl mumbled, holding back emotions as he raised his crossbow. It stilled looked at him, as another Walker stumbled out of the trees.  
The only thing the three men could think of. Was the same thing that the five people who returned thought when Rick held the broken bow.

A life was wasted. Lost. And for what? So they can stumble back into those gates not having brought back two things? Not having found the journal, and losing a friend. Just for someone to get killed.  
 _It was all for_ _ **nothing**_ _._

 **A/N**  
 **Sunny was at Woodberry.. Whoa. She thought Carl took her bow, but it was Carol. D: and she didn't come back. Angel ran off. Geez. It's kinda a sad chapter. Sunny had a hallucination about her best friend.**

 **Holy crap, some sad** **shit went down. (Devilishly smiling) an evil though has come to mind as I realize I could end the book here! Man that ending would suck. But lucky for y'all, I won't. I have plans for this. Some more sad shit might happen in the next chapter, but more is** **to come!**  
 **Until the next! Please remember to vote and comment!**


	16. I'm Still Here

_"I thought I told you to run." I turned facing Kylie. I held a knife in my hand, having just killed one of those, those things. She nodded her head. I sighed. Kylie was so innocent compared to me, I just couldn't stay mad at her. She was like the younger sibling I never had. All I wanted to do was protect her._  
 _"I know, I'm sorry. But I heard banging, then everything stopped. I..." She looked me in the eye, willing the tears not to rise. "I thought you might have..."_  
 _"Hey." I pulled an arm around her shoulders, bringing her to me. Kylie hid her face in my shoulder. "It's alright. Everything's okay now." She gave a few sobs into my shoulder, pulling back, I had a hand on the back of her head so she'd keep facing me. "Look at me Kylie. I'm okay. Wasn't bit. Wasn't scratched. I'm_ _ **still**_ _here."_  
 _Her lip stopped quivering. "But for how long?"_  
 _She started shaking me, as I leaned against the wall. There were more voices, and growling. Scratching echoed around us along with moaning._  
 _"Sunny.. For how long? How long Sunny? Sunny how long?"_

"...na... A..an.!" Someone was shaking me, maybe it was Kylie. "A...na.!"

The world was slowly pulled out of the darkness, and my eyes opened slightly.  
"I'm _still_ here, Kylie. I'm still _here_." My head pounded. "Hey, it's alright. I'm still here. Still here."  
The person stopped shaking me, but kept their hand on my arm. Slowly my vision cleared up, Kylie's Amber brown eyes morphed into a green and blue. Her long dirty blond hair shortened up, turning almost black with honey streakes.  
"Angel?" I mumbled pathetically.  
"Good to know your still stubborn as always." He lifted me up gently, taking something from around me, and picking things up. I think it was arrows that he put back in my quiver. Some he left on the ground, before he put the quiver around himself. Then he grabbed my arm, pulling me up. Angel wrapped an arm around me, keeping ahold of my other arm as we staggered over to the other exit to the library. I tried pulling back, getting Angel's attention.  
"Wait. We... We need to wait for Daryl." I looked back at the door I had come through to get in here, staring at the downed shelves that blocked the door. A walker reached out at us, but was pinned in by fallen shelves. It scratched at the wood and growled at us. I started to get confused for a moment.  
"He's already waiting for us." Angel told me.  
"Okay." I agreed letting him help me out once more. That made sense at least. Everything became confusing again, as Angel led me down a set of hallways I didn't recognize.  
"Did everyone else make it out with him?" I asked as he steered us to a door with an _EXIT_ sign above it. I could only imagine Rick yelling at me for being alone  
"Everyone made it out, we were just waiting for you." Angel told. It smelled like something was burning. I reached over, to find what I wanted wasn't with me.  
"Where's my bow?" I asked, trying to get out of Angel's grip. "I need my bow."  
"Daryl had grabbed it on his way out, figured you were right behind him. He didn't want you to leave it on accident." Angel spoke as he pushed the door open with his back. I cringed as we stepped out into the sunlight, almost toppling over. Smoke rose from the other side of the building most of it was white, but some was black.  
"Hey, hey." Angel said, holding me up. "We don't have that much further to go. C'mon."  
We walked forward. I kept getting dizzy, or misstep, until finally Angel opened the door to a car, and set me in. I didn't realize how tired I was until I sat down in the comfterbal seat. I closed my eyes after the door, shut, and another one opened. Sleepily I opened one eye a little.  
"Angel, do you know where Carl is?"  
The door closed and the car started.  
"He's waiting for you by the pond. Why?"  
"Because. Um. He might like me, and, uh, I'm not a good person. And, and he really shouldn't like me."

~ Angel ~

I knew it was going to be bad when I found her, but I didn't imagine she would be like this. I could only guess she had a concussion, or maybe it was the wound on her head. She didn't even notice when I put a bandage over it. Now she was saying something about how Carl shouldn't like her. I hated seeing her so clueless like this, just as much as I hated lying to her. The state she was in, I had no choice, I wasn't about to risk making her more confused. I would take Sunny yelling at me, over _this_ , any day. She rubbed her eyes, her hand found the scar that went over her left eye. Her face scrunched in confusion as she thought about it. Finally she dropped it, and looked at me. I swear for a second I saw the normal her, but it quickly went away as she fell asleep. Keeping my eyes on the road, I drove on in hopes we could get back by either tomorrow, or late tonight. I had went off and found a working car. It was a piece of crap, but it was enough. Everyone would have noticed if I took one of the other cars. My driving skills could be improved, but it was enough to get Sunny home. I slowed down enough to pull the seatbelt over her. Not wanting to wake her, I left her alone for a little while, but worry slowly built up in me. I feared she might not wake up.

~ Sunny ~

I woke up as someone shook me.  
"Sunny? Sunny!" Angel called. His eyes were glossy and there were wet streaks in his face. One hand held the wheel, and he kept shaking me until my eyes opened. He looked back at the road.  
"Are we home?" I asked softly. "Did we find the others?" I was confused why we weren't home in the first place, but I wanted Daryl to give me my bow back. Angel drug a hand over his face, hitting his foot against something, but nothing happened. He made a weird, but sad noise.  
"Yeah, Sunny." His voice broke, as he avoided looking at me. I think it sounded like he had been crying. "We're home. Everyone's waiting for you." He had a sad smile, as the car we were in slammed into something.

I was held back by a seatbelt, as the car uncontrollably rolled. Glass shattered. I felt something drip onto my face. Whatever was below me was cold. But I didn't get the chance to open my eyes, before everything faded into darkness...

 **A/N**  
 **Yeah, Sunny's kinda out of it for this chapter, but she's alive! - for how long? -**  
 **I switched it to Angel's POV to explain why he was saying some of that, and to show he was getting worried. So he started crying thinking Sunny might not wake up. Aww. Then the car had to crash.**  
 **(You may find out in a future chapter why {Angel didn't intentionally crash the car. No}) Just to make a few things clear, this is the day after what happened in the beginning of last chapter, so day 2 after Sunny's "death" for everyone in Alexandria.**  
 **Kinda a short chapter, but at least we know Sunny's alive, and what happened after everyone got back in her case.**  
 **Until the next chapter! Please vote and comment!**


	17. Of Course

_"You're going to try to leave again, aren't you?" Kylie asked. "I know that look Sunny. I'm convinced half the time I know you better than you do." She paused, as I slowly nodded, looking her in the eye. "I'm holding you back. That's your only problem."_  
 _"You know you can come with me. I won't be alone if you do. You don't have to worry if you do. We can-"_  
 _"No. Sunny. You and I both know I'm not meant for a world like that out there. I'd be a burden."_  
 _"You wouldn't Kylie. We can find my dad, you can stay with him, and I'll make sure she loses my trail and come back." I told._  
 _"And wait day by day. While my best friend never returns? I can hardly defend myself out there. You've seen it. Now all I am is a problem. Sunny, you deserve any life out there, other than this one here."_  
 _There was a forceful banging on the door._  
 _"Our discussion isn't over." I told Kylie, grabbing my knife. Slowly I opened the door, to find a whole bunch of the dead. "Shit! Kylie, the back door!" I yelled and we rushed out the back way. There was some of them back there too, and they swarmed around Kylie. I ran to her side, killing all the dead._  
 _"The church." She spoke, and we ran to the old church. I let Kylie go in, but I stayed back, killing any dead that came toward our new hiding place. The large group made they're way over, so I led them away, and finally made my way back to the church. The area we live in, they were constructing walls, but it wasn't finished. Now people ran back and forth, trying to rid all of the dead. I didn't know how long I had left Kylie on her own, but I knew it was long enough. She was probably terrified._

 _"Kylie?" I called as I opened the door. I slammed it closed the moment I saw her collapsed form. "Kylie!" I yelled, rushing to her. Those things hand tore open her shoulder and some of her back. Her blood soaked my jeans as I cradled her. "Kylie stay with me. Stay awake." I pleaded._  
 _She gave a pained chuckle. "I told you. Do me a favor, and get the hell out of here the first chance you have. There's nothing holding you back anymore." She said weakly. Tears ran down my face as I shook my head._  
 _"I was never gonna leave without you."_  
 _"And I was never gonna be able to go with you." She paused, looking up at me. Her Amber brown eyes shine with pain and sadness. "You're a survivor. I bet you my life, you're going to meet your siblings out there. I bet you have a brother or two."_  
 _"Kylie." I tried to shush her._  
 _"No. Sunny. I have no one left. You, you still have people, some you're yet to meet. You're the strongest person I know." She smiled, but a wave of pain took over her as she closed her eyes and held her breath. I sat there, waiting for what felt like eternity for Kylie to take a breath._  
 _"Kylie.. Kylie." I shook her, as she was still in my arms. "Kylie... W.. Wake up. Kylie!" I couldn't say anything more as a sob erupted from my throat. Before I could continue, a small voice interrupted me._  
 _"Can you... finish the song?" Kylie's eyes opened slightly, lined with tears. Earlier that day I had sang one of Kylie's favorite songs to hear me sing,but I wasn't able to finish it. I didn't very often, and wasn't spectacular. But it was always enough to sound decent. I would sing it to Kylie twice in a row whenever she had a bad dream that shook her up, or when her parents were killed. I nodded, thinking of the song._  
 _"..Just one more step Before we reach Our journey's end Where we can live In peace_  
 _Where the tears No longer fall Is where this path leads A place That we can all call home_  
 _It's within our reach The end of this journey It's in our sight What we've been waiting for_  
 _Oh, the path Lead us to Where the tears won't fall A place we can all Call home_  
 _Oh, I can see it now Just one more step We are Closer to home Where the tears won't fall_  
 _Oh we're one step closer One step closer To the place We'll call Home." I held Kylie, when she stopped moving, and I finished the song. I hardly was able to sing the last words before I cried over my fallen friend. The song I had just finished echoed in my mind..._

After I woke up, I had froze, staring blankly and in shock off to the side. The side of my face on the cold metal of the car. It was so peaceful. It was eerie. The only noise I heard was the song that kept repeating in my head.

 _...Just one more step Before we reach Our journey's end Where we can live In peace_  
 _Where the tears No longer fall Is where this path leads A place That we can all call home_  
 _It's within our reach The end of this journey It's in our sight What we've been waiting for_  
 _Oh, the path Lead us to Where the tears won't fall A place we can all Call home..._

I snapped out of it, finding myself on the ceiling of the car.  
 _What the hell happened_? I asked myself, trying to move to a different position. Glass scattered everywhere. Some by me, but mostly out on the road.  
 _How in the hell did I get here?_  
I reached around myself, finding my quiver gone.  
"Son of a bitch." I mumbled. "Fist they break my bow." I looked over to see my quiver, and scattered arrows in the back of the car. I started wondering if my broken bow was here too. Then my memory returned. Angel had shown up, and I had been so confused on anything and everything happening. Almost every part of me was in pain as I shifted. I was questioning why I was able to think clearly now, but stopped the moment I noticed a crumpled form in the road. I instantly started to ignore my pain and try to get out.  
"Shit. Angel!" I called, but got no response. I was scooting to a broken window but didn't get far. Looking back, I found my right leg was tangled in the seat belt. Then, there was a moan.  
"Shit." I attempted in pulling my leg out of the knotted belt, before I found my knife. Sawing the belt, I finally got free. Some of it was still wrapped around my leg, but wasn't attached to the car, so I started to scoot out. The moan was getting closer. Adrenaline ran through me as I made my way out a window, as a walker grew closer to Angel. I whistled, catching its attention.  
"Hey, over here. Come get me! You want me not him." I called. Once I was on my feet, I waved at it, getting my knife ready. I killed it, and another one before it had its chance to get to Angel.

There was blood over half my face. Cuts on my arms and hands from the I was basically running on adrenaline, I grabbed all our stuff, and drug Angel away from the car. We couldn't stay there. I could feel something sliding down my face, as I lugged the unconscious Angel further into the woods. It needed up getting in my left eye, so I had only one eye open. It was slightly freaking me out that I wasn't seeing any walkers, but I had to be grateful. Suddenly pain shot through my body as my adrenaline rush wore off. I dropped Angel, stumbling to the side. Everything slowed as I hit my knees and slammed to my side. The pain was excruciating, and my head wouldn't stop spinning, before everything faded...

 _"Are you lost sweetheart?" A man pulled up to the side of the road where I walked. Who I assumed was his wife sat in the passenger seat, and I could hear kids in the back.. As much as I hated to I kept my shoulders down, making me look smaller, nodding. I had my hair down, and it was matted and tangled with dirt. "You should be careful with those dead things walking around. Why don't you come with us? There's sanctuary in a big city down here." He told as I got in._  
 _"I have family in Atlanta." I told softly, in the most innocent voice I could muster. The man looked at me in the rear view mirror with a kind smile in his eye._  
 _"Well lucky for you little missy, we're headed that way."_  
 _"Okay." I smiled._  
 _These were nice people. On the way to Atlanta I learned their twin sons were my age, their names were Logan and Reid. Within hours we were on a highway in backed up traffic. I put my backpack on, River squirmed in my bag. He wasn't even year old, so he easily fit in my bag. I looked out the window. Logan and Reid's mom looked back at me as I opened the door._  
 _"I can see them!" I exclaimed,clocking at a random direction,chef ore running off that way._  
 _"Wait! Sunny!" The man tried to come after me, but soon gave up as I weaved through backed up cars._

 _After I thought I had hid myself well in all the cars, I dashed off into the woods. I could hear people talk about Atlanta not letting anyone in anymore. Shrugging it off I ran further away from the highway. When I finally stopped, I was out of breath. Pulling my necklace from behind my shirt, I looked at it, thinking of Kylie. She was back at home with her family. I should have talked her into coming with me, but that would be unfair. She had a caring family. I didn't. All I knew was my real dad lived in Georgia, so maybe I could find him. Or my stepdad (who was more than a father to me than any other person in my life). Reaching back to the water bottle holders on my bag, I realized I left my water in the back of the car with Logan and Reid. Well great. I was really thirsty after running for so long. It didn't help that I wasn't feeling all that well, but I had to keep moving._

 _River started barking at something, looking in one direction, and sniffing the air._  
 _Suddenly two of those things came from behind some trees, reaching out for me. River squirmed out of my bag, running away. No, he was leading me, in the direction he had been barking. I scrambled after him, wanting to get away from those dead things. My head pounded, and heart raced as we emerged into a field. A farmhouse came into view as the dead still followed us. I was getting a little dizzy as the people rushed from the house, and the porch. I set a hand on the ground, trying to hold myself up, as two people caught the attention of the dead, and led them into the barn. My side hit the ground as I saw more sets of feet running to me. River barked, and the world was swirling._  
 _"Daddy! I think she's in shock." Someone shouted. "Jimmy bring her inside."_  
 _"Maybe a little dehydrated too." An old, knowing voice told._  
 _Someone picked me up, carrying me inside..._

Someone inhaled a sharp breath. They probably noticed I was coming to. The last thing I had remembered was lying on the cold hard ground. Now I lay on something softer, a cot maybe, with a blanket covering me. My eyes opened slightly. I attempted to look around without moving, or opening my eyes anymore, but didn't see anything new. Closing my eyes again, I gave off a small chuckle. _**Of**_ _. Damn._ _ **Course**_ _._  
"Why in the hell do you have to be so amazingly _stupid_ , to bring a damn tent with you." I paused, a smirk grew on my face as I held back laughter. "Please, enlighten me. Tell me where in the hell the damn cot came from." I opened my eyes, seeing Angel drag a hand over his blood smeared face in relief, and I slowly sat up.  
"Glad you're back to your old self." He picked up a water bottle , and a cloth. "I didn't know how much longer I could take you being like you were." He poured water on the cloth, and started to smooth it over my face.  
"Don't know how much longer I could have taken it either." I grumbled. "But seriously. Where the hell did it come from?" Angel started rubbing the cloth over areas he had already went over. He was going to try to avoid it.  
"I brought it with." He told, hitting the cut on my head with the cloth. I pulled back, snatching the cloth away from Angel as he muttered 'I'm sorry'. I sighed, taking the water bottle away from Angel, pouring water onto the cloth once more. I drug it over Angel's bloody face. He pulled back instantly.  
"Damn it Angel. Quit being such a brat. Some might say you're being a little bitch. I might be one of them. And man the hell up. You seriously look worse than how I feel right now. And that is pretty bad." I smiled a little as Angle gave a short chuckle. With that, I resumed wiping the blood from his face. I don't know why, but I paused as I smoothed the fabric over his cheek. My eyes met his green and blue. Slowly I was being pulled back into the old times.  
I snapped out of it, setting the cloth down, and stood.  
"I'm going to get some firewood." I spoke, making my way out of the tent  
"We aren't strangers." Angel blurted, standing just outside the tent having followed me.  
"What?" I asked, turning around.  
"We aren't strangers. Not in the way you see it." Angel told me.  
"Okay Angel." I brushed his statement off and went to go collect firewood. But mostly, to be alone.

 **A/N**  
 **Whoa, what's up with those two?**  
 **Well, anyway sorry there isn't much action in this chapter, since it's mainly flashbacks, but I can promise you, Sunny is done being out cold for a while. Any flashbacks will be normal flashbacks (and so far just at the beginning of chapters for a while)**  
 **So we know only one of them gets back, maybe. Or neither. Why not keep our hopes up for both? How do you think that will go?**

 **Sorry I haven't updated, I thought I had posted this one! Dang I was wrong.**

 **Who do you ship?**  
 **Angel X Sunny**  
 **OR**  
 **Sunny X Carl**

 **Please tell me who you ship cause I really wanna know what one you guys favor the most, and please vote too! Until the next chapter!**


	18. You're the Revolution

_Today I turned twelve. It's been six years since my dad left. Six years since I had a normal childhood, and actually acted my age. Now, I was treated like I was fourteen._

 _I sat alone in the old church,chits my knees pulled to my chest. Whenever I wanted to be alone, I came here. My mother had told me since it's my birthday, I should be around all my friends. Why should I? It not like I can have a normal birthday ever again. Not with the dead walking around, and sure as hell not without Kylie. The sound of her laughter echoed in my head. Anger and frustration rose within me. I slammed the side of my fist into the floorboard._  
 _"Son of a!" I hissed in pain when the board broke at one end, the rest stayed intact. Turning to look at it, I found an empty space._

 _Curiosity took over me, as I took out the remainder of the floorboard, finding a small book within the space. I pulled out a small bound leather notebook. Opening it, I found a small note left by my father, followed by instructions on how to make a bow, then I remembered the bow and quiver under my bed. I remembered what Kylie told me I needed to do._  
 _And I know exactly that. I needed to leave. And I was getting out of here. Today._

I woke up to the morning light seeping into the sides of the tent. I look over to see the dumbass who was suppose to be on watch, sprawled out in front of the opening of the tent. Rolling my eyes, I stood up and maneuvered over Angel. He was so getting shit about this later. Unzipping the tent, I stepped out into the morning light. I closed it up behind me in case a walker happened to come by, and by the tracks close to the tent, there might have been one last night. The nearest tree to us was a large oak, that, out of habit, I started to climb. Once I got to a high branch, I pulled my knees to me, thinking of what could possibly be happening back in Alexandria. I thought of Carl, Judith, Preston, and Emily. If Angel didn't have my bow, that... That means that Daryl did actually take it. And that lead to so many possibilities. The most of which, the thought I was dead. I thought of how life in Alexandria must have been before I was ever added to the equation. It had to have been great. Shaking my head I dropped out of the tree, Angel was probably waking up now. But my previous thoughts weren't easily pushed from my mind as I went back into the tent. I was met with a very spooked look from Angel as I walked over to the cot.  
"Do you know how damn stupid that stunt you pulled was?" I growled.  
"Do you know how damn badly you scared me? I woke up and you were gone."  
"Angel! Don't change the subject!" I yelled, turning on my heel and facing him. "You falling asleep on guard? A walker was out there last night, probably wondered by when you were asleep!" I gave him a glare. "You were scared cause I was gone when you woke up. You're probably lucky either of us even woke up at all!" It was stupid to make this much of a deal out of it, but I needed to get those other thoughts off my mind. Instantly I calmed down, sat on the edge of the cot, and put my head in my hands. Angel didn't bring that subject back up, but brought up on that was even worse at the moment.

"Daryl came back with your bow. It was broken in two, he had found it, but Glenn held it as they walked through the the gates. They said you didn't make it. No one knew what Daryl saw, but I think I know now, but. They all just thought it was true. The moment I saw your bow. I knew. I knew, you couldn't be dead." I could feel his eyes burn into my skull, as I continued to hide my face in my hands. "Wanna know why? Because that wasn't you. That's not what your like. If someone broke your bow, you'd beat the shit outta them before you let them hurt you." Angel paused. "They said Daryl had seen your arrows scattered everywhere, a few were broken, but two had blood on the ends. That was when I knew you had to be still alive. You fought back. To me, that meant you didn't give up. And you were still alive."

There was a long silence, but I wasn't the one to break it.  
"Preston, and that kid Carl. Seemed to be pretty shaken up about it. Come to think of it, I think that man Daryl, he was too. Hell, everybody was."  
I drug my hands down my face so that they both partially covered my mouth.  
"Maybe I shouldn't go back." My voice was small. I couldn't even figure out if it was even my own.  
"They're better off without me." The voice sounded again. How the hell could it be my own? Suddenly Angel was on his knees in front of me. I tried to look away, but he took my face in his hands forcing me to keep eye contact.

"Don't you ever say that." His green blue eyes burned into my own. "A..." He stopped himself from saying my name. "Daryl, he's almost like a brother to you, right?" I slowly nodded. "What about him, Sunny? What about Preston, Emily, Judith? Carl? What about them Sunny? They _need_ you, that's damn what." I couldn't look away from Angel's intense expression, along with the fact he still held my jaw, but lighter than he had seconds ago. "They think you're dead."  
"Preston too?" The small voice shook this time.  
"Yeah Res too. They only have a small taste of what kind of fight you got. I know what it's like, and I'm still finding out all the shit you make it through. The way they mourned, hell, still grieve. Ya don't feel like that seein someone ya don't care about death, not like that. Sunny Hope Darren." He paused, before continuing his little rant. Those people need you. Your that glue that manages to keep em together. They can't take many more losses. And damn it. Those people are just one big family, that _you_ are _**still**_ apart of." He let go of me. "With those people, you can quit running. They give you a reason to stop hiding. And forget all that shit you have that shadows you." He paused.  
"I hated seeing you like that. Hell, it killed me. With those people, you can just be _you_. You can show them you're the **revolution** that's gonna change how they think about many things. That can prove you can got through hell and back with nothing to hold onto." I held back the rising tears at Angel's little speech. He stood, grabbing everything he could hold, or put in a bag.

Angel handed me my quiver and satchel having everything packed up. And there wasn't much. He unzipped the tent,chalking out and looking back at me. "Now let's go prove to them that that's true." I felt like I was walking through a haze as my legs moved me closer to Angel. I followed him, knowing we could be at Bentford soon. This was the boy I had know to love. Not the other side to his personality that caused me to push him away. The memory of the last time I saw him like this clear in my mind.

 _I sat against the wall, curled into myself as much as possible. My eyes stung and my face was drying. I couldn't move much, let alone think straight, only staring at the blood that pooled not far away. Kylie had turned. And I. Had to put her down. Her body still lying in the same place. There had been gunshots outside, some close, others distant. They had stopped minutes ago._  
 _The door to the old church creaked open, before closing again. My eyes did leave the Crimson liquid as footsteps made their way to me, and eventually feet moving out of the corner of my eye. The person silently sat down beside me, before taking ahold of my shoulder, and pulling me to him. I could tell who it was by the way he held me, as they rocked us back and forth._  
 _"Shhhhhh. It gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay." He whispered into my hair. I had my face buried in his chest. He kissed my hair like his brother brother does. It was in that moment that I realized, Angel was crying too._

 **A/N**  
 **Soooo. Angel must care for Sunny** *cough* _hint_ *cough*  
 **Naw but seriously they might have been closer (or could be closer) I have absolutely** no idea **.**  
 **Day 4 of 6. That means Angel and Sunny have spent 2 days together... There's only so much longer until they get closer (or back) to Alaxadria.**  
 **who's gonna survive or am I gonna be evil and kill both Angel and Sunny, or neither?**  
 **Sorry for the short chapter, more** _should_ **happen in the next one.**  
 **But until then! Please vote and comment!**


	19. The Calm Before

_I stood alone at the edge of the tree line. Flames reached up to the sky with a funnel of black smoke trailing above it. Another community I had been at for a while had now torn themselves apart. It all started with one little bit of doubt, before everyone started turning on each other. I was in the middle of it as one of the people I looked up to the most jumped into the fight, the scene that had played out, leading to the sharp downfall of this safe haven played in my mind as I watched the flames. River walked over to me, whimpering. He had really liked it here, just as much as I had. But that wasn't our home anymore. Shaking my head I turned my back to the ruble, walking away with River at my side._  
 _"C'mon River. We're gonna find it. We're gonna find home." I told him. "We're just one more step closer." I gave one last glance at the flame covered walls, four words echoed in my mind._  
 _They tore themselves apart._

Angel and I made our way into the little town of Bentford. I looked at the buildings, even though I knew what they looked like.  
"We're finally here. Only about a day left of travel before we're back to Alexandria. If we stay the night and leave early tomorrow, we could probably get back a little after noon." I spoke, my voice loud in the silent town. The smell of decay found its way to us as we started hearing groans. The group of walkers that had been trapped in an alley that I had seen from the roof when I came with the small group had gotten out. Some spotted us. Angel grabbed my arm and pulled us into the building next to the candy store. I closed the door and locked it right as Angel slipped, bringing us both to the floor. Angel grunted in pain after I landed half way on top of him, elbowing him in the ribs. I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Smooth there slick." I commented, looking behind me at him. I slid off him, as he rolled to his side so he faced me. Our gazes did leave each other, as we unknowingly inched closer until his lips met mine. I can't even tell if I kissed back. Both of us were in a slight daze when we pulled back. Angel brushed a little hair out of my face, it was longer than I normally had it, having been awhile since my last hair cut.  
"I need to get it cut." I mumbled as he played with a few tangled strands.  
"I like it." Angel complemented before sitting up. "There's something I wanna show you." He spoke helping me stand. My right leg was still healing from the car accident, so I walked with a slight limp, but it won't be permanent. We went into another room, sitting in a few chairs, before Angel started digging around his bag, he pulled out a document, and handed it to me.  
"It was a few years after you left. Back in the neighborhood, things were fallin apart. It wasn't as safe as it use to be. So we packed up. My dad thought it'd be a good idea to take a car to Atlanta, Georgia. Hoping we could possibly find you, and check out the refuge there.

"Well Preston and I got into a courthouse I think it was. Snooping around we found that, along with a marriage and, I think two birth certificates. Got separated from mom and dad few months later. And the other three we left behind somewhere in a small run down cabin."

My eyes widen slightly at what I held in my hand. It was a death certificate. My mother's to be exact. But Angel and I knew, she was very much alive. It all made sense to me now. I look up at Angel, as he told me what he knew about my biological father. If I had any siblings at all, they probably weren't half. I gave off a _very_ unamused laugh.  
"Sounds _exactly_ like somethin _**she'd**_ do." I shook my head. I found myself hoping that the two possible siblings I did have never had to put up with as much shit she gives me.

The sun was starting to set, and with a little raw meat in our stomachs, Angel went to bed, but I stayed up, turning the case I had found in the library in my hands. I knew what instrument it was, but instead of taking it out, I opened the journal. I was just on a part where my dad was telling me about my brothers, when Angel came in. He leaned down, blocking my view of the page, and interrupted any interjections I had by placing his lips on mine.  
"We got a long day tomorrow." He took the journal out of my hand and placed it back in my satchel, before he lifted me up, and led me off to where we were going to sleep...

I woke up to the early morning light with the sun just peaking over the horizon. As I stretched, I found Angel right behind me. He had an arm over me. I chuckled slightly, shaking my head before smiling at a few thoughts. He and I hadn't been this close in years. Slowly I got out of his hold, but before I could get very far, he grabbed my hand, pulling me back and holding on tighter.  
"Wake up sleepyhead." I murmured.  
"And if I don't want to?" Angel tested, slightly opening an eye.  
"I will drag your ass out of bed and throw you out the door to kill three birds with one stone."  
"And what are those three birds?" He whispered in my ear.  
"One your out of bed, two you're awake, and three it'll help with the small walker problem outside." With that said I pulled out of his grip, grabbing our stuff. I threw his bag at him.  
"Well hello beautiful stranger." Angel chuckled, sitting up. "Come here often?"  
" _Funny_." I commented, throwing a shirt at him. "Now put a shirt on." The shirt was followed closely by a pair of jeans. "Pants might help too." I told before walking into the next room." When I didn't hear any movement, I stood back in the doorway. "C'mon slacker! Chop, chop. Day six, I ain't staying out her for seven."  
Angel pulled his pants on but walked over to me shirtless, and I rolled my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my hair.  
"What do you think Preston'll think?" He spoke into my hair. I rested my hands on his arms, as he swayed us from side to side.  
"Surprised, but I think he'll get over it. Might actually be happy." I told looking back at him.  
Angel kissed my hair once more and went off to get a shirt on and grab our stuff.  
"Day six." He repeated my words. "Can't we wait one more day?" He whined.  
"You sound like River." I rolled my eyes. "No, we can get back before the storm. We need to get back before that." I snipped, looking out the window to see black clouds looming their way closer to where we stayed. A storm was coming. The window was open, and I could smell salt water, which indicated rain. A bad feeling made its way into the pit of my stomach to my gut. A flash lit up the dark clouds, right before thunder ripped its way through the the air. I stiffened, knowing this storm was probably going to be bad. Only one thing hung over my shoulders, making me uneasy about our trip back.  
 _This was the calm before._

 **A/N**  
 **Ooooooooooooooooooh snap. Angel and Sunny. I think their a thing now.**  
 **What's with her mother's death certificate? And her two siblings, who do you think they are?**  
 **Will only one of them, or both** _ **make it back**_ **? Omg the anticipation is actually killing** _me_ **a little.**  
 **The calm before... I think there's a little more to it than just the storm...**  
 **And as a heads up, the next chapter will possibly be the longest I've written so far, so it might be up by Friday, maybe sooner (fingers crossed it will).**  
 **Tell me what ya think! Please remember to vote and comment, and until the next chapter!**


	20. Not My Blood

**Ok. Just pointing it out since I didn't in the A/N in "One Person" just cause I'm wondering, anyone else notice that Sunny and Angel almost have the same initials? Sunny - AHD Angel - AHR**  
 _-_ **anyway I'm distracting myself, so onto the chapter! (P.S. It might be a good idea to break out the tissues)**

 _(Continuing of memory/flashback from chapter 12 "One Person")_

 _"_ _ **Angel Heath Reeves**_ _!" I hissed, causing the group to scatter, some already on their way home. Only four stayed behind, including Angel and his twin brother. "You've gone too far this time!" I yelled. Preston grabbed ahold of me, keeping me back. Angel had backed up some, as my venomous glare only sharpened as I narrowed my eyes, struggling against Preston's hold._  
 _"We are done! Done you hear me?" I screamed at him. I jerked from Preston's hold, turning on my heel and walking back toward Kylie's house. It may not have looked like it, but I was crushed, right along with pissed off. I liked Angel and trusted him with more secrets than I trusted Preston with most the time. He broke that trust by hurting Kylie. It was hard for me to tell someone the things I've told Angel. It was hard for me to trust anymore, and he broke that._  
 _"A-" Angel started, I turned back sharply._  
 _"No! Angel. I can't, I won't_ _ **ever**_ _forgive you for that." I shook my head before storming off once more._

Angel looked back at the small town of Bentford. I stood at his side, nudging him.  
"C'mon Angel. We need to get moving to get back before the storm." He looked down at me as I started walking down the road.  
"I know. I just. Guess I just wanted to get a good look at it."  
"We can always go back for a visit." I told.  
"I know. It just feels like we're leaving a part of what it used to be behind. Of what we use to be. We're not gonna see that again. So I wanted to get a final look at it." I shook my head, rolling my eyes.  
"Okay." I teased as we continued on. The feeling I had earlier this morning hadn't gone away. It still feasted firmly on my shoulders, weighing down my mood little by little.

We were about an hour away from Alexandria when I felt the first drops. Quickly the rain strengthened, right into a downpour. Angel and I rushed into the woods, killing any walkers that were in sight. At least in the cover of the trees we weren't being drenched. Through the haze of rain, and the flash of lightning, I found it. The treehouse was exactly how I left it. I climbed up the wood nailed to the tree, as a ladder, first. The rain made it hard, but both Angel and I got into the tree house, slamming the door behind us. We were both dripping wet, and breathing heavily. A smile shone in Angel's green and blue eyes before one made its way to his lips. He leaned over, laughing so hard he fell to his side. After making sure the door wouldn't blow open, I sat down next to him as he calmed down. I comes my fingers through his long dark honey-streaked hair.  
"You really lived here?" Angel asked quietly.  
"Yeah. For a while too." I smiled, seeing this old treehouse of how it was before I packed up and left. My bow was on the hook, along with the quiver on my back. My bags were shoved into one end of the room, other than just my satchel on me. But, then again, some of those days I spent with just River may have been nice, but that was back before I knew Carl, Daryl, Rick, or Carol. I may have loved it here, but, I was almost out here too long. You need people to survive these days. And eventually those people can be family. Deep in thought, I lay down next to Angel, resting my head against his chest. My thoughts were drowned out by the beat of Angel's heart, combined with the rise and fall of his chest. It was a faint whisper of a lullaby that I had listened to a thousand times but haven't grown tired of. Shivering a little, Angel wrapped me in his jacket. I couldn't help but chuckle a little at something Angel was saying as we waited out the rain.

Slowly the rain lightened up, and the Lightning lost its ferocity along with the thunder. I didn't want to get up, I could lay here with him for the rest of time, but we needed to go.  
"We should get going." Angel whispered in my ear, shifting so he could stand  
"Maybe we should wait and eat something." I suggested.  
"I'm not hungry." Angel shrugged. I stood right as my stomach growled, and so did Angel.  
"You are such a liar." I hit his shoulder, grabbing his bag and finding what was left from breakfast. Starting a fire was a bad idea, so once again we had to eat the meat raw. Rabbit wasn't really great uncooked, but there really wasn't any other choice.

After we finished eating, we stepped outside. I still had on Angel's jacket as we climbed down. We laughed about several things we brought up. Old memories, and stories that we couldn't help but shake our heads at. Just then, the stench of rotting flesh interrupted our laughter as a large group of walkers stumbled toward us. Within moments, we were surrounded. Angel and I were back to back. My heart pounded, since between the two of us, out of what I knew, we only had about three knives and so many arrows. Angel might have had a gun, but using it would only make the situation worse. Man, now I was really wishing I had punched the asshole who broke my bow harder. That, and before he destroyed my weapon. If I did that in the first place, I may have still had my bow in this moment. We took out a few at a time  
Angel sucked in a breath. "Preston went in shutdown mode when everyone noticed Glenn carrying you split bow." I could feel his shoulder tense. "What I said, all those years ago. I meant it. And damn it I still do."

 _I had said my goodbye to Preston and Emily, it had been almost two years since I've seen them, and who knows how long it'll be until the next time we meet. I gave a nod to Angel as his two siblings turned and walked down the road. In the opposite direction I was headed. But I felt a hand grab my arm, causing me to jerk around, and find the one person I really wasn't in the mood to have a chat with right now. Angel._  
 _"Angel, I need to go." I told, yanking myself from his hold._  
 _"Sunny. I can't see why you're still mad at me. I've tried to make up for what I did. Hell I beat myself up everyday for that. I still am!" I crossed my arms, just letting him get it all out. "Sunny. I still care about you. Probably more than you care for me. But I've never felt this way about someone. And it scares the hell outta me to know you'll be out there on your own." He paused, looking me straight in the eye. "We can do what we always did. Survive, together. But I know you don't want to come with us. And none of us have any clue as to when we're gonna see each other again." Before I could react, Angel leaned closer to me, his lips meeting mine. "I... I love you." He murmured._  
 _There was a short silence between us, as I adjusted the straps on my bags. River looked back and forth between the two of us. I turned, starting to walk away. "Ok Angel." I called back with no emotion._

"Angel, don't talk like that!" I plunged my knife into another Walker's skull. "We're gonna make it. Like you've always said. _Together_." I took an arrow from my quiver, using it as a second weapon. I looked back at Angel for a second. He knew somethings I didn't. No. No. I looked back at the flesh eating monsters that limped toward me. We were gonna make it. The two of us. Him and I. I was _**not**_ leaving him behind. I didn't several years ago, and I wasn't going to start now. Those seconds I looked away, was the worst decision in my life.  
"Sunny!" Angel cried, jumping toward me. He shoved me away, before killing the walkers that would have bitten me. As I stumbled away from the thinning group of walkers and ended on the ground, that very group swarmed Angel.  
"No!" I screamed, running at the group. In a blind rage I took out two walkers at a time, killing the rest. Breathing heavily and leaning over, I looked up at Angel, who did the same as I calmed down. Standing up to my full height, I let out something close to a chuckle as I let out a breath of relief . "Thank G-" I was cut off by Angel collapsing. "Angel!"

I rushed over to him, falling to my knees. That was when I saw them. The bites, scratches, and torn flesh.  
"No." I whispered, tears rising. "No..."  
"You... you can make it. Your strong and, and-"  
"Sunshine." Angel breathed, looking at me with those green blue eyes. "It's too late." His voice broke. He took the necklace from around his neck, and clasped it together, so it was around mine. It was two angel wings.  
"It can't. It just, can't." The tears blurred my vision. Angel painfully sat up some, connection our lips. When we separated, I rested my forehead on his. "You can't go." Tears rolled down my face, before the same ones slid down his, as I cradled the top half of him. I rocked us back and forth, as Angel unbuckled the hollister I was now able to see, weakly handing it to me.  
"I don't want to become one of them." He told me, tears lining his eyes. Angel managed a small smile as he grew more pale, and bled more. "I still wanna be me when I die. Have you remember me how I was. Not as the bad guy."  
I looked up, before looking back down at Angel. "I... I was mad. And I don't even remember what for." I tried holding back a few sobs, but failed horribly.  
Angel reached up with a bloodied hand, resting it on my cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for ever being like that." A few tears escaped his eyes, as he rubbed my cheek with his thumb. And his green and blue eyes lit up just the slightest bit. "But you know what Sunshine? I'm gonna die happy. Because I know you're safe. Along with Emily, and even Preston." He smiled through a labored breath, as my tear rolled down his arm. "And I'll know you know. I still love you." Angels hand dropped, as he gritted his teeth in pain. "Those people back at that community. You don't know how much they need _you_. You're a living, breathing revolution. And I love that about you." Another wave of pain washed over him.  
"I... I.. l-" I tried to say. Angel took the gun out of the hollister, shakily putting it in my hand and cocking it.  
"I love you." He whispered, guiding the end of the gun so it pointed at his head. Pain shone so clearly in his eyes as his arm dropped to his side, it hurt me too see him like this. "Will... Will you sing it to me? Kylie's Lullaby?"  
Tears streamed down my face, as he whispered my name, tears rolling down his face. He called me by my real name. Something I haven't been called in a long time. The tears dripped from my chin as I kept my hands from shaking.  
" _It's within our reach The end of this journey It's in our sight What we've been waiting for_  
 _Oh, the path Lead us to Where the tears won't fall A place we can all Call -"_ Ange reached up pressing my fingers agains the trigger. A loud boom filled the air and echoed in my mind. Blood splattered and ran down the right side of my face. It echoed in my mind as my heart broke. " _Home_." My voice shook with the sobs I've been holding back. I dropped to my knees, letting out several sobs and cradling Angel. I rested my forehead on his shoulder, as I rocked us back and forth.  
"I love you too."

 _I ran as fast as I could. One of my neighbors chased me, limping and groaning. But it wasn't her, and it was at the same time. What they had been talking about over the news, was happening. My mind raced, as more of the, came out of nowhere._  
 _What the hell was happening?_  
 _I screamed as someone, or_ _ **something**_ _, grabbed my arm and pulled me into them, covering my mouth. They shut the door to the building I recognized to be the old church, and swiftly locked the door. I squirmed, trying to get away._  
 _"Hey hey hey hey hey." A voice I would know anywhere, spoke. "Calm down. I saved you."_  
 _I turned on my heel to see none other than Angel Reeves standing in front of me. My, kinda, ex-boyfriend. There wasn't any full on dating, but we did like each other. At one point in time. He started picking on my best friend Kylie, along with betraying my trust, I pushed him away, and yelled at him. Since then he's been pushing people away, but as far as I know, he did that before too, being mysterious was normal for him._  
 _"Oh." I retorted. "Well I think you'd be more occupied in saving yourself than bothering anyone else." I put my hands in the air. "Way to go Angel! You're_ such _a big hero! Maybe you do have a heart."_  
 _He just looked at me with those blue green eyes, seemingly unfazed by my insults. Normally if someone else said that, he'd rip out their vocal chords. I walked to the middle of the ground floor, right as something fell through the ceiling above me. I was knocked down as wood boards and one of those things landed on me. Before I could fully process what happened, it was thrown off of me, and Angel stabbed it in the head with his pocket knife. It lay there motionless, away from me. Angel rushed over, pulling my from the small pile of wood._  
 _"Are you alright?" He asked, worried as he held me in his arms._  
 _"Y... Yeah."_  
 _Angel held onto me tighter, hugging me, before setting me down. He put his hands on my shoulders._  
 _"I know I've been a real ass, but I want you to know. I will always be here for you. And I will never let anything hurt you for as long as I live." He vows._

I kneeled in front of the makeshift cross, and freshly dug grave of my best friend. Well, boyfriend. Standing, I set a hand on it, before I turned away. My eyes stung from having cried so much. I was covered in blood, and limping. My right leg hurt after so much running and movement. There was nothing left in me that was capable of crying. I had to finish this small journey. For Angel, I needed to get back...

I had been limping for almost two hours, when finally the walls came into view. I dragged Angel's bag with my right hand. My left held onto the quiver strap that went around me. My expression was emotionless, as the was a dull pain above my eye. I could see Glenn flipping out about something on the small guard post, before Rick and Daryl made their way next to him. Rick looked through the binoculars at me, before lowering them and muttering something. By now I was close enough Daryl didn't have to use them. I looked at him as I mindlessly kept walking forward. His blue eyes locked with mine.  
"Doesn't deserve to be like this." Daryl mumbled, aiming his crossbow at me.  
There wasn't anything worse that could be done. A walker came out of the tree line, following me. The damn thing came right up behind me. But before it could bite me, in one swift movement, without turning around, I grabbed an arrow, and drove it into its skull. I pulled the arrow from the walker's head as I continued on. All three men on the watch platform had shocked expressions. I walked like I was in a mindless daze, as they scrambled down from the platform. The gates were pulled open. Glenn put a hand on both my shoulders. River jumped up and down at my side, happy to see me return.  
"Sunny.. What happened?" Glenn asked, but I pulled out of his grip.  
People gathered around as Daryl pulled the gates closed once I was inside. Spotting Preston, I limped up to him, and gave him Angel's bag, before I walked off. No one truly followed me, they all stayed near the gate like I was a stranger invading their home.  
"Sunny what happened out there?" Rick asked, stepping away from the crowd. I froze, tensing up as I hung my head. If I was still able to cry, now would be the time when I would have started to tear up. But I didn't. I turned just the slightest bit. Looking back at everyone as I found my voice. It was rough, strangled, and dry.  
" _It's not my blood_." I spoke, before I walked away once more.

 **A/N**  
 **Well, we know what happens now...**  
 **Damn that would be a good and horrible place to end this book. But you lucky peoples don't have to experience that, since I have so much more planned for this! Some might be a bit more sad than this, so be prepaired!**  
 **Anyway. So Angel dies. :(**  
 **And Sunny returns covered in blood, Andy almost gets shot by Daryl... But that necklace tho (one in the picture) remember that one too cause Sunny's gonna wear it a lot.**  
 **I wonder what's in store for sunny... Will she get over Angel's death and help find her father to have the community he's in Ally with Alexandria?**  
 **Well... Um... Until the next chapter? Please remember to vote and comment please!**


	21. Hell of a Day

I stared down at the drain as the hot water washed off the blood, dirt, and grime off of me. My hands smoothed over the scars on my back. A black and blue bruise on my calf was marked with red and purple. It was swollen as well. I slightly hugged myself as I started to wash my hair, _again_. It was still tangled and still had dirt and blood stains.

 _"I need to get it cut." I mumbled as he played with a few tangled strands._  
 _"I like it." Angel complemented._

Even though the water that poured onto me was hot, I shivered. I shivered at the memory, at the sound of his voice. Part of me wanted to curl up right there in the shower and cry. Even if I tried, I wouldn't. All my tears had dried up only hours ago. Combing my fingers through my hair, I tugged on an infinite amount of knots. Once I finished washing my hair, I turned the water off. Stepping out of the show I dried myself, slipping into a clean pair of clothes. I grabbed a comb, nearly ripping out all of my hair in an attempt to get it unmatted. I was going through my hair with the comb a third time when something in the mirror caught my eye. I looked in it, finding two silver streaked blue eyes staring back at me. The person before me was a complete stranger. A while ago, I thought I faced someone I didn't know in the mirror in my room, but this person was different. _Worse_ in a way. Their eyes wild and glazed with a memory they will never forget. Their wet reddish brown hair still tangled in some places, and long. This person just wouldn't shift their gaze. I silently pleaded that they would look away and just _leave me_ _ **alone**_. I didn't like this person. I _hated_ how they wouldn't _stop_ staring. I just wanted them to _go away_. Opening the medicine cabinet behind the mirror, I pulled out a pair of scissors. I glanced back at the person, _daring_ them to try anything, to stop me. But they just mirrored my look. I held the scissors, grabbing ahold of my hair, and cutting it off. Long dark strands floated to the floor since my hair had dried some. I continued that, until I had cut it all to the same length. Now my hair didn't quite reach the middle of my back. I was about to shorten it more when there was a knock on the bathroom door. It had caused me to jump since everyone had been giving me my space. I didn't even think anyone was in the house.  
The knock came again, but was gentle. "Sunny?" I recognized Jessie's voice. Swiftly I cleaned up my mess, and opened the door, as Jessie waited patiently on the other side. Instantly her eyes went to my shortened hair. She was about to say something when I spoke.  
"Can you give me a haircut?" I said simply, without emotion. I could see a short debate she had with herself, before she sighed.  
"Alright, c'mon."  
We went downstairs, her scissors and comb lay on the kitchen counter. I guess she had planned on it anyway. Jessie pulled up a chair for me, and I sat down as she combed my hair.  
"A couple more inches." I stated, before she started cutting. The room was overlapped in silence, other than the sound of Jessie's scissors slicing through strands of my hair. River laid down at my feet, ever since I got back, he refused to leave my side. I had a hell of a time shooing him from the bathroom. Then the silence was broken.  
"How are you?" Jessie quietly spoke, almost finished.  
"Better." I lied smoothly. In truth, I felt like shit. A headache I had several hours ago when I first got back would become dull before getting worse. I was limping because of my right leg. I may have a fever. It didn't help anything that I was tired, not having a good night's rest in a while. My nightmares had gotten worse while I was out there with Angel, and I had to go off of three hours of sleep at the most. I had brushed it off, letting Angel think I had slept soundly like he had, but some days I just couldn't keep up the act. My stomach churned, pleading for a real meal, for something cooked. There were a few final snips, before Jessie ran the comb through my shortened hair one last time. Now, my copper hair only went a few inches past my shoulders. I sat there staring at the wall, off into space as Jessie swept up. Taking the cue I wanted to be alone, she left me in the silence. My hand ran through River's fur, before I got up, and walked up the stairs to my room. I placed the satchel on my bed, opening it I up as River lay next to the bag. Pulling the case out, I opened it, running my hands over the silver instrument that lay inside. The blue velvet that covered the inside of the case had formed indents of the keys from the silver metal instrument. There were four little round plastic covers that filled in the holes in four of the five keys. It was designed to be like that, but the fifth little plastic cover was missing. My fingers found every little scratch and dent in the otherwise smooth silver metal of the old flute. But these little imperfections wouldn't affect the music played with this beautiful instrument. Without thinking I assembled the flute, my fingers finding the keys they were suppose to hold as I mindlessly walked over to the window. Left hand on the first half, right on the last. I lifted it up, so that the mouthpiece rested between my chin and bottom lip. Without even thinking, muscle memory kicked in, as I started to play Kylie's Lullaby. It was as if I was suddenly swept into another world, as I don't even have to think of the notes to play the song.

After I played the final note, I lowered the flute. I looked at it for a few seconds before I took it apart, and put it back in it's case. When I was playing, I left reality behind, and felt better than I had in a long time. Now that I'm back to earth, I feel like shit again. My headache was back, and my leg seemed to throb a little. River looked at the doorway, causing me to look up. My eyes met with another pair of blue, who silently and calmly watched. He leaned against the doorframe with the deputy hat was in his hands, other than on his head.  
"That was beautiful." A small silence overlapped us, before Carl spoke again. "Maybe you could play it for Judith sometime, she'd like that." He took a few small steps forward, rubbing the back of his neck. I gave Carl a tiny reassuring smile, before I nodded.  
"Yeah." My voice was almost a whisper. I combed my fingers through my hair, brushing it out of my face a little more.  
"Your hair looks nice." Carl quietly spoke. The level our voices stayed at was as if we spoke any louder we may wake a sleeping child, or disturb something. I was tired, and didn't have much energy. But Carl, probably had noticed that, or just thought it would be reassuring. He looked at his feet, and turned the hat around by the brim as I silently sat down on my bed. Carl shuffled back, leaning against the doorframe once more. "Wanna come downstairs?" He asked cautiously. I laid down, curling up. The angel wing necklace brushed the heel of my hand when my head hit the pillow. I hadn't taken it off since Angel gave it to me. My fingers curled around the metallic wings as several events that happened only hours ago flashed through my mind, causing me to stiffen.  
"Sunny?" Carl's soft voice was traced with worry as it brought me out of the memories. I glanced over at him, but instantly looked away. River stood on the bed, and moved closer to me. When he laid down once more he was next to my back, and his head slightly on the pillow.  
"No." I silently spoke. I could feel the worry float off of him, growing to a greater intensity, I was starting to suffocate in it. I curled up more, bringing the blanket over my shoulders. "I... I have a headache." My voice softly comes out. "I just wanna rest a little."  
My words were suppose to help, but they did the very opposite. I slid my head from the pillow so I didn't see Carl out of the corner of my eye. I could hear him open a bottle after setting something down. He was probably taking out something for the pain.  
"Denise said you were probably in pain because of your leg." After he said that, I took a few seconds to think, and figure out why he was up here. He had a whole bottle of ibuprofen, but only took out the amount I needed. It all started to click.  
"They're all down there aren't they?"  
There was a little bit of silence before Carl spoke. "Yeah."  
I could only picture a lot of the people out of the community I knew the most taking up the living room and kitchen downstairs, maybe even some more people on the porch. I wanted to curl up even more, but I forced myself to sit up. I took ahold of the water bottle Carl set down on the nightstand, and the two white pills. After I swallowed them down, I drank a little water in hopes it will show I'm okay. Setting the water back down, I curled up again. I really hadn't wanted to take the medicine, but I needed to, to show everyone they didn't need to worry. Then my thoughts rounded back to Carl's actions when he set the two white pills down.  
"So how did they convince you to come up here?" I wondered out loud. Changing the subject I moved the pillow so it'd be behind my back as I leaned against the wall. Carl's eyes held back a silent fear, but he tried to hide it. Maybe if I tried to lighten things up everyone will quit worrying as much. I could see Carl was debating on telling me this too. His dad probably said not to tell me about everyone being downstairs. "I know you were probably instructed not to say anything, but c'mon, I'm going to figure it out sooner or later." I gave a small smile, actually getting my mind off of several things as I stroked River's fur.  
"Well," Carl started, forgetting about all that happened along with me. "Daryl was ready to barge up here, when my dad stopped him. He said it probably wasn't a good idea. He knew you two are close, but he wanted someone who was a little calmer. That was when all the eyes in the room looked right at me." I held back a small laugh as I looked at him.  
"So you were the plan B?" My smile fading a little.  
"Yeah, I guess you can call it that."  
"Well, then you can tell your ol' man to quit worrying so much about me. He'll go gray by the end of the night if he keeps that up." Carl laughed a little, before quickly covering his mouth. He sighed before looking back over at me. That silent fear shone in his eye again as both our smiles faded. I don't know what got him so worried that I might kill myself. It may have crossed my mind, but there was always something in me that kept me going. I could see he was trying to piece words together as he rubbed the back of his neck and stared at his shoes, but I beat him to it.  
"Carl." Instantly he looked up at me, ready to do almost anything I asked. "I just need a little rest... Some time to myself. But mostly rest." I gave him a sincere look. "I'll be down for dinner, I promise." There he went again with that small fear. I wouldn't have been hurt anymore if he would have asked if that statement was true. But the fact he feared this much made me want to look away, but I didn't. "Have I ever not kept a promise?" I asked.  
Carl thought that over, but soon shook his head. "No."  
I gave him a fake smile. "Then I'll see you at supper."  
Carl looked at me, hesitating to leave. "Ok, see you then." As I watch him slowly close the door, I could see he was fighting himself between what he wanted, and what I wanted. But in the end, there was a soft click as the door closed behind one of the few friends I had left in this world. I stared off into space as silence draped around me, and I lay back down. With the blanket around me, and River next to me, I almost fell asleep. _Almost_.  
Right as my heavy eyelids start to close, I was halfway between being asleep and awake when the beginning of a nightmare started to play before my half conscious eyes. Moans and screams ran through my head as I was jolted awake. I was trembling already and that was just the beginning of a nightmare. Dragging a hand over my face, I took in deep breaths. I guess I wasn't going to get any sleep.

I had my eyes closed when the door to my room softly opened. Sadly I was awake, but, it was also a good thing. The medicine had kicked in, and I had been feeling better, all except my stomach. But, I think it may be wearing off little by little. A gentle hand rested on my arm.  
"Hey, Sunny. Supper is ready." Maggie told. I opened my eyes and stretched slightly before sitting up. "Feeling any better?"  
"Yeah." I nodded, giving a small smile. This was at a point even _I_ couldn't tell if it was fake or not.  
"That's good to hear." She smiled as I got up with River following. We went down the stairs, finding everyone seated. There were two spots open, one next to Glenn, and the second on the end. Maggie sat next to Glenn. I guess everyone figured I didn't want to be stuck in between people, and I was grateful for that. The moment I sat down, I could tell everyone was holding back questions, and trying not to look at me too often. They were trying to make it normal, but failing miserably. But, I gave them the satisfaction as to suck it up and deal with it. I filled my plate up with all that looked good, trying not to inhale it, even though my stomach growled and turned all at once with just looking that the food set in front of me. There was a light, happy conversation almost everyone was trying to keep up as we ate. I smiled and chuckled along with certain things, mostly faking it. Everyone looked pleased to see me look happy, especially Preston, and I kinda was too. My plate was almost empty, when I started to get hot. Thinking it was nothing, I shrugged it off, and got a forkful of mashed potato and some noodles. I thought I could make it through the rest of the meal, but I was _horribly_ wrong. I was about to take the last bite of food on my plate when my stomach started doing flips. I started a list of curses, excused myself and walked quickly to the bathroom, trying to not attract the attention I already had. This was where it was all going downhill as I threw open the bathroom door. I left it ajar in my hurry to make it to the toilet, where everything I had just ate came back up. After I was almost sure I was done throwing up, I slumped against the wall, and reached up to flush the toilet. Sweat lined the top of my forehead. I wiped it away, only to find my head warm.  
 _Well shit_. This day has gone from shaky to horrible to more bad. Now exhaustion dictated my every move. I gave a tired smile, as I could tell someone had come to check on me.  
"If we're gonna do the usual conversation where you ask if I'm feeling any better, let's cut the crap. No. I don't feel any better, I actually feel worse, thank you very much." There were heavy, yet silent, footsteps that came closer. My droopy eyes found Daryl standing by me.  
"You've had one hell of a day, ain't ya?" He asked, looking down at me as I closed my eyes, giving a sarcastic smirk.  
"Oh yeah. And it just keeps getting better." I gave off something that was in between a scoff and a chuckle. I still had my eyes closed as Daryl started saying something, when I drifted off to sleep...

 _There... It's not my blood... Not mine... It's not mine..._  
 _There was so many of them... Not my blood..._  
 _I trembled as an infinite amount of walkers surrounded Angel and I. My words echoed all around us._  
 _"Sunshine. It's too late." Angel said as Walkers bit into his shoulders. His eyes slowly lost the light in them as he just stared at me. "And it's all. Your._ Fault _." I cried out to him as he was torn apart and turned into a walker himself._  
 _"You had to be so damn selfish Sunny. You had to run away. Look where you ended up! Look what you dragged us into!" Res screamed at me. All the walkers ran into me, shuffling past. Going after Preston. That was when I noticed the blood and guts smeared all over me._  
 _"Sunny?" A small voice called, I turned around to find Emily. Walkers were coming up from behind her._  
 _"Emi!" I called right as they got to her. Her screams echoed along with 'it's not my blood'._  
 _No Sunny. It's_ **not** _your blood. But it_ is _on_ **your** _hands._

 _Her voice boomed. My hands were forced behind my back as someone tried to push me to the ground. On instinct, I turned to find a man with an all black face like someone blacked it all out, even his features. His free hand reached to his belt. I stiffened, knowing what was about to happen. Somehow I got out from his grip, but before I could get far, his hand latched onto my shoulder, tugging me back. I turned, throwing all my weight into the punch. Without a second thought I turned and ran. I had just ran into the woods when I suddenly found myself flying into the Greene's farmhouse door. I found everyone giving me blank stares. Maggie stood next to Hershel, Patricia stood next to Beth, who sat on the couch with Jimmy._  
 _"Where's Otis?" I asked, but no one answered. Patricia and Jimmy walked toward me, but slowly faded away. I stood there shocked at the same happened to Beth and Maggie._  
 _"Hershel? Hershel what's happening?" I asked walking to him, but he looked down at me as he faded away. "No!" I called out lunging to him. But I was too late. I sat on my knees, staring at the floor. Then footsteps came forward. I looked up to see a face I hoped to never see again. I stiffened._  
 _"Governor." I growled as that very man stepped forward, but he had an eyepatch._  
 _He silently walked over to me, kneeling down. "I sincerely hope you know. That_ **this** _is all_ your _fault!" He barked, grabbing me by the front of my shirt, and pulling me up. The Governor pushed me forward toward the door._  
 _My heart raced, as I saw River weaving his way around the legs of more walkers. But he wasn't fast enough. There was a heart wrenching Yelp, as they got him. I dropped to my knees covering my ears, but I could still hear River's cries. He was my baby, I had to bottle feed him since he wouldn't be able to compete with the other pups in the litter, and now, I was letting him die. Then, suddenly. Silence. I opened my eyes to find all the walkers gone. The grass below me covered in blood. And only River's collar remained._  
 _"No no no no no no no. No!" I screamed, trying to scramble over to the round ring of tough fabric, but something was holding me back. The Governor had his arms crossed, but I couldn't move. But then, the Governor strode right up to me, bending so we were face to face. He slapped me, but I wasn't able to feel the pain as he gripped the fabric of my shirt by the shoulders. He held me there shaking me, as the black faced man from earlier walked toward us. I struggled against the Governor's grip, failing miserably as I tried to get away from both men._  
 _"Sunny!" The man with no face said sharply. "Sunny!"_  
 _How did he know my name?_

I jolted awake, clinging onto the fabric of someone's shirt as they held me.  
"Hey hey hey. Shhhhhhhh. It's okay." I looked down to find River staring up at me, and I slowly calmed down. "It's okay. It was all just a dream." Daryl soothed as he stopped walking, holding onto me tighter. "It's okay Sunshine. It's over. It's over now."  
I still clung to his shirt as I calmed down, resting my head back on his shoulder. Slowly, I let go of his shirt as I relaxed more. Daryl slowly continued on, making his way through the dark. I could hear his heartbeat thump against my ear, before he set me down in what I thought was my bed and pulled the blankets over me. My tired eyes stayed glued to him, knowing he was about to turn and leave, and in this moment, that scared me. Daryl set a hand on my forehead, cursing under his breath before he sat down at the end of the bed.  
"I ain't leavin'" He told softly.  
With that little bit of reassurance, I was able to fall into a dreamless sleep, feeling safe under Daryl's watch.

 **A/N**  
 **Well, I believe there is a reason why Sunny flips out when people grab her from behind. But it's yet to be confirmed. Little bit of Fluff in this chapter (yes, right after the chapter where I kill Angel off). There won't be as much in the next chapter, so savor this, cause it ain't gonna last for long. So beware, and you have been warned. It ain't gonna be all sunshine and rainbows for long now a days in Sunny's world.**  
 **So until the next chapter! Please comment and vote!**


	22. Questions

As I slowly pulled out of a dreamless night's sleep, I felt a hand on my forehead. There was a sigh of relief, yet a silent curse, before the hand went away, and footsteps headed in the direction of my door, I opened my eyes slightly, seeing him walking to the door.  
"Daryl." I called, he froze at the sound of my voice. He turned, looking back at me. Then I noticed I wasn't in my room, but in the clinic. "What happened?"  
Daryl looked at the floor sighing before he walked back over.  
"Ya did what ya always do. Found a new way to scare the hell outta everyone."  
"Oh." I murmured, before I yawned. I was still tired.  
"Ya need to rest." Daryl ordered, about to walk out again. Sleep had me in its hold, but I knew I was seeing Daryl pause, contemplating something. Daryl grunted before pulling a chair closer to the bed. I closed my eyes, soon drifting back to sleep...

I opened my eyes to find the chair Daryl had been in, empty. I sighed, rolling onto my side and keeping my eyes closed. The door opened but I didn't care to see who came in.  
"Is she any better?" I recognized the voice to be Rick's.  
"Her fever has gone down, along with the swelling in her leg. If she gets a good amount of rest today, she may be able to be out of here by this afternoon." Denise sighed. "Her leg is still bad though. She'll have to keep it elevated, and try not to be on it as much as possible." She paused. "Look, I know you want to figure things out. Find out what happened and all, but if you've failed to notice she's been through enough lately. Try not to push her."  
"We won't." Daryl told, and I opened my eyes to see him send a glare to Rick. I found it weird since normally they got along pretty well. Daryl and Rick glanced at me, not meeting my eye, before looking at each other. The were hesitant to approach. I did feel better, but also worse at the same time.  
"Can we please cut with the _bullshit_? It's six in the morning. I don't know about you but I've had enough bull for a few weeks." I mutter, propping myself up some and rolling to my back. Daryl snickered, and Rick snorted at my comment. I smirked happy to seem like my old self. Denise came over, bringing two pillows to prop my leg up with. She set my heel on them, before leaving the three of us alone. There was a short silence, before Rick scooted his chair even closer, meanwhile I stared at the ceiling. Rick signed, before breaking the short silence. In that silence, I figured out what he probably wanted to know.  
"Where do you want me to start?" I ask, glancing over at the two men.  
"From the beginning." Rick told calmly.  
And so I did. I started when I had heard the gunfire and figured out it wasn't anyone from our group. I told how I got shot, and Daryl running off. When I got to the part where I beat the shit out of the one guy, I left out the part where I could see Kylie. Then I got onto the part when Angel found me.  
"I was in a concussion like state. In a daze. He probably didn't want to confuse me anymore than I already was, or rile me up. I started to ask about you. He told me you were all waiting for me.. We got out of there, and he had a car with him. If I had only been in my right mind, I probably would have been able to figure out the brakes in it were close to worn out. After it crashed, it was like the sense was beaten back into me.. I ran off pure adrenaline as I noticed he was out on the road and a walker tried to get to him. I tried to get out, but my leg was tangled up in the seat belt. I was in worse shape than Angel but I still dragged him a good ways away from the car before I passed out.  
"When I woke up we spent the remainder of the day and the night at that spot. In the morning was when we started to head back." I sighed at so many events that happened in a short timeframe.  
"How'd he die?" Rick asked, only to get elbowed by Daryl.  
"We... We were surrounded." Instead of tearing up, I shivered despite the fact I was covered in blankets. Curling up, I rolled to my side so I wasn't facing either of the two. I let out a ragged breath. Today was going to be a damn long day. I sat the waiting for Rick to ask about the journal, but he never did, he nodded, and left. Daryl patted my arm before doing the same. The rest of the morning I had spent trying to get some sleep.

I hadn't been able to get to sleep for a while, but I still tried when someone slipped in when Denise went out for a little while. I could hear a chair being pulled up, and when they plopped down, I could tell it could have been Carl, Ron, maybe even Sam. But the moment they sighed, I started questioning my sanity.  
"I'm so sorry." Enid whispered. She sat there quietly for a long while, without saying anything. But, she eventually broke the silence. "Angel was a good guy. He liked you a lot." She grew quiet once more, before saying something she probably could have never seen herself ever come close to saying. "I heard you might get out this afternoon. Along with what happened. It was me sneaking around again. I don't think Rick has said much about when you're getting out of here or anything, or the whole story. But... Damn, these people really care about you... They need you.. Well I hope you get better." She stood up and quickly went out the door. Leaving me there alone to wonder what the hell that was all about

"And Sunny. Take it easy please." Denise gave me a look as I limped to the door.  
"Oh c'mon Denise, easy and careful is my middle name." I lightly joked.  
Her look only intensified. "I mean it."  
"Alright. Alright." I held, my hands up. Whenever I moved my head my shortened hair, pulled back into a ponytail, swayed back and forth. Since it was shorter, when I pulled it back like I normally do, it moved around a lot more. "But I can't promise anything." I added, slipping out the door before Denise could scold me anymore. I took a breath of fresh air. Ready to sleep in my own bed tonight. Or even the couch downstairs. If I took the couch, I was defiantly moving the coffee table away this time. I smiled to myself for a second, before the smile faded as the weight of yesterday hit me once more, but it was as intense as it had been.  
Angel was gone, and no matter what, I could do _nothing_ about it, no matter how much I wanted to. He saved my life, and did that very action knowing it might mean his life. I stopped in the middle on the road with a sigh, giving myself a minute to collect myself once more. I would be happy to pick up my bow again. Taking a few more breaths, I continued on.

I eventually ran across everyone at the garden area. They all patted me on the back, says it was great to see me back out, and in the clear. But the very thing I dreaded since the I came started to happen and unfold. I knew it would come, but there was no preparation for it.  
It all started with one question, and snowballs into more... Until there are _so_ many...  
"How'd you hurt your leg?" Tara asked, I was about to answer when another question was thrown my way.  
"What about those scars on your back?" Ron and Sam wondered out loud.  
"How'd you get shot? Was it five time?" Sam questioned.  
"I was wondering, how did you get that scar over your left eye?" Eugene told.  
Oh no. Here it goes. I lost track of who asked what, it was just voices asking questions as those very sentences were surrounding me like a flooding lake. Eventually I will drown.  
"What about your family?"  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
"Where is your father?"  
"What about your mother?"  
"Are you really from Wyoming? What about you being from Georgia?"  
"What happened in all those other communities?"  
River whined beside me as most people erupted with questions. Maggie looked like she was trying to find a way to make the, all shut up, but she was already too late. I was about to pull my hair out. I was drowning from all their "harmless" curiosity. With me, curiosity isn't harmless if it involved something I never mention. I stiffened, but right afterward, someone took ahold of my shoulder from behind me. I jerked my shoulder from their grip, automatically letting out a yelp, but quickly clasping a hand over my mouth. _That's what he wants. He wants you to yelp and plead_. A voice in my head told as I shuttered. I glared back at almost everyone, gripping onto my sleeves as I backed away. _I will_ _ **not**_ _let that_ _happen ever_ _ **again**_. I didn't even give anyone a last glance before I tried to storm off. I was halfway in between having a mental breakdown, and defense mode where I'd be ready to break someone's arm if they even poked me.  
When I realized someone was following me, I picked up the pace, and so did they. I tried to bolt between houses, but I wasn't quick enough. A hand gripped my shoulder, causing me to freeze. I gritted my teeth telling myself it wasn't happening. It wasn't real. But panic rose too quickly, and I tried to turn around, but their other hand stopped me, keeping me held against their chest as I squirmed like a five year old.  
My heart raced as I curled up in their hold. River barked at whoever held me.  
"P... Please... j-just let me... go." A small strangled voice made its way out of my throat. Whoever had me in their grasp lightened up their hold, and set me down. I held my knees to my chest as I rocked back and forth. Slowly my mind quit racing, as the person waited patiently for me to calm down. Then, like a light switch was turned off, my head snapped up, finding Daryl standing a few feet away. Concern hid in his eyes. I stood up, my mood turning from panic to angered as if I didn't just freak out over a hand on my shoulder. I glared at Daryl, who was unprepared for this side of me. River backed up.

"What the hell did you expect me to do?" I snarl, talking about me storming off. "What did you all want me to say to all those questions? Oh I've almost been on my own fer four damn years cause I ran away? I've been shot five times cause people are _oh so friendly_?" I demanded, sliding my words since I was angry. "Or do ya'll just wanna know what happened the six days I was gone? Well if ya wanna know so damn bad, then fine. I shot my best friend yesterday! There ya happy? I told ya what y'all _wanted_ to know since none of ya happen to know what _personal_ space is!"  
Daryl just stood there all the while as I screamed at him. He looked at me like I was a complete stranger, and hell, I didn't blame him. I didn't know who this person was either, but they just happened to be inside of me. I had no control over it. I was about to storm off being absolutely done with people for the day, when he finally said something.  
"How many walkers have you killed?" I turned back around, facing him. Rage still ran through me like my own blood. Maybe if I was in my right state of mind, I might have been able to see that it hurt him to have to ask me the questions. I truly was a stranger. To him, and myself.  
"I dunno. Amy I suppose to be keepin count now?" I shot.  
"How many people have you killed?" He continued.  
I stiffened. "Ten."  
"Why?"  
I was jerked from my rage as I looked at the ground, noticing everyone staring at us with wide eyes. Including Maggie. "Most of them outta self defense. Two of 'em I had to put down." My voice grew quiet. A strong contrast to only moments ago. There was a hurtful silence for a little while. Daryl and I hardly moved, but River slowly walked up to me. "Sometimes I wish you woulda just left me out in those woods." I finally looked up at Daryl. "I wouldn't have to be no thorn in someone's foot that way. I can see it sometimes. You people would be better off without me." I paused, as I turned around and started to walk away. "Right now is one of those times."

River and I were starting to walk back to the place I was starting to call home, when I looked over at a house across the street. It didn't have a porch, and as far as I knew, no one lives in it. I just wanted to be alone, so I walked in. I walked into a room that was completely empty. The wall between this and the next wasn't very thick, and there was even a hole near the corner I chose to go to. I fell to my knees before pulling them to me, and resting my head on the wall. This at one time probably was a living room, but all the furniture was moved to a different part of the house. So there were no doors I could shut, and two different entryways into this lonely room.  
Now they knew. They knew what I can be. What I _am_. Now all there is left for me to do is plead that Rick will give me enough dignity to walk out the gates on my own. I had been alone for far too long.

I had been sitting by myself, other than River who was curled up beside me, with my thoughts, when I heard someone sit close by, leaving a good space between them and River. I didn't even have to look over at them, just continued the stare at the wall with my chin on my knees. I only knew of one person who would have done such an action as this. I wished I knew his last name, because I would call him by it right now if I did. But I just let silence overlap us. That was when I started thinking, and I knew he remembered it too.

 _I was relaxing in a small room I might just call home tonight. The moment I heard voices, I tensed, loading an arrow on my bow. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but I knew the people were being separated. Then the door downstairs slammed shut. River shot up but I grabbed his collar._  
 _"Rick! Rick do you copy?" A rough southern voice demanded, followed by static. River's fur stood on end as he was about to growl._  
 _"No! Quiet River." I quietly hissed, and he sat down. "Stay." I told, slipping out the door. I was on the stairs, blocked by a bunch of stuff that was piled at the bottom. I peeked out, seeing a man with a crossbow pacing around the front of the building. He was holding a radio. I watched as he stopped and gave a questioning look to something I had drawn on the wall. From the position I was in I couldn't tell what drawing he was looking at, there was several of them. He puffed out a sigh, about to take a drink of water to find nothing in the bottle. He picked the radio up once more._  
 _"Rick? Tyreese? Carl, kid. Does anyone copy?" I noticed that there were angel wings designed on the back of his leather vest. He called the one Carl person a kid. So they must have kids with them. I decided he can't be that bad if their group has kids with them, and besides, I just want him outta my hair._  
 _"Are ya thirsty?" I called out, my voice echoed through the room, so he couldn't exactly pinpoint where i was at. He snapped to attention, pointing his crossbow at everything in the room. "Geez. If I wanted to hurt you. I would have done it already, since you obviously didn't know I was here." He still went through aisles of tall metal shelves, looking for me._  
 _"Who are you and what do you want?" He barked._  
 _"All I simply want is to know if you want water. I'm pretty sure that's all I asked." I retorted, before tossing out a full bottle of water. "There. Take it and go please."_  
 _"Where the hell are ya?" called out, picking up the bottle of water._  
 _"You ain't gonna find me unless I want you to." I was going to say something else when his radio started to talk._  
 _"Hey Daryl." The person continued on to give the location of the group. Which this Daryl had no idea to get to, I could tell by the way his voice sounded when he responded._  
 _"Alright, I'll get there as quick as I can."_  
 _I called out the way he could get there the fastest._  
 _"It's just you, ain't it?" He asked. "You seem like yer a damn shadow."_  
 _"I am. And very happily just me. You need to get back to her group." I shot. He started to say something that I could possibly go back with him, but I was already going up the stairs to the roof._

 _Eventually he walked out, being met by biters. He shot a few, but one was coming up behind him, and he wouldn't load his crossbow fast enough, so I grabbed an arrow and killed it. I had sworn I wouldn't get mixed up into anyone else's life, but this guy could have a little girl or little boy back with his people. That kid deserved to have a father with the world having gone to shit. He turned looking up at the roof, but I had already disappeared. Just like a_ shadow _._

"When Sasha explained most of what happened, including the fact that I brought you back, Rick gave me quite the look as I pulled you outta the car. But when he saw you were just a kid he froze mid sentence. He asked if I needed help but ya were so damn light. Still are." Daryl paused. "I'd bet he was thinkin of Carl. That yer family was probably missin ya."  
"I don't have family." I mutter.  
"What about yer dad?" Daryl spoke up. _Again_ with the questions.  
"He's technically my step dad. My real father, probably dead." Daryl grunted in response. I could tell there was quite a bit he wanted to discuss with me, and at this point, I didn't care. I didn't care what he knew about me. _To hell with it all._  
"I had to shoot him." My voice was small once more. "Walkers surrounded us... Some were about to bite me, but Angel pushed me out of the way... And... And they just... Tore into him.." I just couldn't hold any of it in any longer. I was sick of keeping it sealed off. So, I told him. I told him about when my dad left. Told him about _**Her**_.

"This scar over my left eye. _**Sierra, she**_ gave it to me the day I left. Damn near blinded me. But _**She**_ didn't get to stop me that time." Daryl had been silently listening the whole time, not even saying a word. The room around us was draped into a short silence, before Daryl spoke.  
"Last night, ya were mumbling in her sleep. Ya called someone Governor." He told.  
"Yeah. Well, after I ran off, both times I headed to Georgia. Throw off _**Sierra's**_ trail after me, the first time was when I stayed with Maggie and her family before _**Sierra**_ found me. But the second time, I was minding my own damn business when someone just happened to shoot me in the back. Next thing I knew a group came over, I was half conscious when some guy with a knife for a hand leaned over me. I thought I was just seeing things, before one of em picked me up. When I woke up this guy came in, everyone left the room except this guy. Well, the first man said most people called him the Governor. And the guy in the back of the room with him was Merle." Daryl stiffened at the name slightly, and I looked over at him.  
"Merle was my brother." Daryl said softly. "And The Governor, he's the one who killed Hershel."  
"Oh." It was quiet for a few moments, until Daryl shifted. "Earlier, that was the result for being on my own for so long. Sometimes I almost fit right in here, other days, it just simply comes down to the fact I was out there too long, on my own for too long. Those four years I was free, but those four years made me a **monster**." I looked over at Daryl, and he had one last question in his eyes. "Maggie told me about what happened with the Governor, when she and Glenn were taken." I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but it wouldn't go away. I felt the want for tears to line my eyes rise within me, but nothing happened, I just blankly stared at the wall.  
"Have you..?" Daryl trailed off, but he didn't have to finish his sentence for me to know what he was asking.  
I nodded, my voice low. "Yeah." Daryl gently moved me out of the corner, setting me down no exit to him as he kept an arm around me. I think he expected me to cry, I did too, but I knew it wouldn't happen. River whined, now to my right as I set my head on Daryl's shoulder. I squeezed my eyes closed. We sat like that for a while. I found it a little ironic since I had never seen Daryl hug anyone, but I didn't object.

Then, something crossed my mind.  
"The journal." I muttered, standing.  
Daryl set a hand on my shoulder. "Sunshine, it's okay that we didn't find it. But I don' think Rick wants to go back there. The building probably burnt down by now."  
"No, Darly. The journal." I gave a smile, before I ran out of the house and into the one I was happy to call my home, Daryl close behind. I swiftly half walked half jogged past Rick, Carl, Carol, and Judith before climbing the stairs. River beat me to my bedroom door, and slid in as I opened it. Grabbing my satchel I threw it on my bed, and dug through it. I pulled out the journal and looked at the cover and date. My dad had put it in that library half a matter of weeks before we went to look for it. I held it up as Rick and Daryl stood in the doorway. A stupid smirk was shared between Daryl and I, but Rick just stared at the notebook in my hand, before a small smile formed on his lips too .

 **A/N**  
 **Gonna try to make this short...**  
 **So Sunny's Satchel up at the top.** The person always refereed to as _**Her**_ or _**She**_ has been given a name = _**Sierra**_  
 **Sunny** **tells Daryl a lot of things she normally wouldn't tell people, one including she has been raped before. What do you think Rick will do now he knows they have the journal?**  
 **Until the next chapter! Please vote and comment your thoughts! Thank you for reading!**


	23. Not Alone

It had been a few days since I had shown I had found the journal. Five to be exact. My leg was still bruised, but I didn't limp as badly anymore. Now, a small group was around me as we prepared for going out. I was basically a translator to what my father hinted at. We kept the back of the journal open, as I explained how we'd get there, the path we would take if for some reason we couldn't go the first way. Daryl chewed on his nails, analyzing the small hand drawn map in front of us. He had a look that he knew something, but was trying to cover it up with his normal act. Rick patted me on the shoulder.  
"We all need our sleep tonight. Especially you." He looked down at me. I was exhausted, having not gotten very good sleep, I just nodded. My nightmares had gotten worse. Picking up the journal I went up to my room with River next to me. Laying down in my bed, I stared at the ceiling.  
"I'm almost there daddy." I whispered, thinking of the only father I have ever know...

I rolled over. The night had been cruel, the very second I close my eyes I would instantly start going through a nightmare. But these were worse than what they had been. Shuttering at the thought, I reached over to the nightstand, pulling the watch to where I could see it. I sat upright seeing it was practically noon. Swiftly I got up, adjusting the watch onto my wrist the way army people might have, making my way down the steps. I was praying everyone who was going would be in the kitchen, but I found just Glenn, Maggie, and Carol. Glenn had been at the miniature meeting last night, which caused me to relax some.  
"Where is everyone?" I asked, shoving a sudden thought to the back of my mind. Maggie and Glenn looked at each other, and Carol sighed.  
"They're gone." Carol said simply. I froze the moment the words left her mouth.  
 _Oh no. Ooohoh no no no._  
I gripped the railing to the stairs. A long list of curses started started as I thought how I could possibly explain. "Shit!" I was only able to say one word before I bolted up the stairs, almost tripping because of my leg. I jerked my fingers through my hair as I threw my satchel onto my bed and started grabbing things I may need, only to find my journal gone. River jumped onto the bed, sitting down. Carol appeared in my doorway as my mind raced while I packed.  
"You're not going Sunny." I ignored her, and continued sorting through the things I knew I would need to bring. " _Sunny_. Stop packing because you are _not going_. You are in no shape to run off after them. They have a car. You. You almost fell down the stairs because of your leg." Carol snapped. I paused, looking up at her. I wasn't going to give up this fight. And I sure as hell wasn't going to let that group die.  
"Now is _not_ the time for you to start being my mother Carol. That group out there. They are walking straight into their _deaths_. Because there is one thing I know that they don't! If they keep on the path their goin on, they are walking into a death trap." I stared at her. A few months ago I could never imagine myself risking my life for anyone. "I don't give a shit what you think. I'm not going to sit around here waiting for only one person to walk back through those gates. Hell, there's a bigger chance none of 'em will make it back if I don't go stop them."  
"And you're just going to have to face it. I'm not letting you go out there alone Sunny. You're just a -"  
"A kid. I know, because I get that exact damn excuse for almost everything I do. Since you're at it you might as well add broken little girl to the list. Why stop at that? There's runaway, abused, forgotten little girl that everyone just _needs_ to feel sorry for. But on top of that I am a survivor. I'm a fighter. And I'm going out there. There is _nothing_ you can do to stop that." I lowered my voice some, daring Carol to do her worst. "Do whatever the hell you want. Lock me in a room, make me sit in time out. But I _will_ not stand here when I know that group is truly in danger." Carol stood there, giving me a emotionless stare that would beat Daryl's any day. That's when I noticed the key she held in her hand, before she backed out of the room and closed the door. There was a click as she actually locked me in here.  
"Now you're going to stay in there until you calm down and shape up." I scoffed at Carol's words. I didn't mean literally lock me in, but Carol had another thing coming if she thought I'd give up just cause she wouldn't let me. The last time someone thought they could keep me locked away somewhere, I almost went blind in my left eye. But I showed them that they were horribly wrong. I let out a breath as I listened to the footsteps going down the stairs. River whimpered, looking at me. I set a hand on his head.  
"Yeah bud. They're about to find out exactly why people _shouldn't_ do that to me."  
There was one thing I wanted to do, just in case I didn't make it back. I'd rather face the possibility of only me not making it back, then that whole group never coming back. I pulled my bag from under my bed, pulling out my bag, I found a few things I didn't think I'd pick up for a long time. One, just happened to be a paintbrush..

I sat on the floor with my back to the side of my bed as I looked at my masterpiece. Oddly enough I happened to form some of my best plans while I draw or painted. I knew exactly what I was going to do now. All it came down to, having two more weapons just might come in handy. While I came up with this great plan, I had painted two Angel wings on the wall, along with few words I written up with it.  
 _Sometimes you have to fall, before you fly._

In my hand I held a piece of paper that had something I wrote that was meant for Carl and Res, especially if I didn't make it back. But then something slid under my door, catching my attention. I look over to find a slip of paper.

 _Hey_

I could recognize the handwriting anywhere, so I grabbed a pen, and wrote something down before sliding it back under the door.

 _Hi Res_

We passed it back and forth several times.

 _Carol's at the bottom of the stairs listening, so we gotta talk like this._

 _Ok... So I'm guessing I get to keep this lovely conversation with me.._

 _Yup. Glenn and Maggie aren't very happy about you being locked up here. Carl is downstairs pacing. Carol said it was the only way that's gonna keep you safe, she said you were trying to go after the group. But I know you better. - is it just me or am I smelling paint?_

 _Res. I have to go. - I did a little art work..._

 _Geez. But anyway, I know. The duffle under your bed, the one I bought when I first got here, get that out and open it up._

Keeping the paper in hand, I did as Res had instructed. When I unzipped the bag, my jaw hung open slightly, as I pulled out the black, left handed, hunting rifle I thought I'd never see again. It's strap hung down, and the scope was as clear to look through as it always had. This beauty had been well taken care of. I ran a hand over the smooth black metal, before turning over the paper I still had in my hand.

 _Angel was the one to bring it with us. He had cleaned it several times, and there's enough ammo in the side pocket that could last you for months. Angel had wanted to give it to you, but never got around to it. And now is as good as time as ever to give it back to you._

I had an urge to open the chamber, but with Carol possibly listening, I didn't want to take the risk. I scribbled down some last words.

 _Make sure to wait a little while before River is let out. I'm gonna have to risk it in the daylight. But thank you for everything Res. I love you - A_

Res was the little brother I never had, and he knew I loved him like family.  
"Thanks for coming up here Res, but I'd rather be alone now." The note slipped back under the door, it'd have to come with me so I could burn it. Preston couldn't get caught with it.  
"Alright. I guess I'll see you later Sunny." Preston said.  
"See ya." I whispered to the door, before picking up the piece of paper.

 _I love you too. Make sure you come back. - Preston_

I stuck it in my pocket, before I picked up the horse necklace, twirling it in my hands. The watch on the bottom of my wrist read slightly after noon. I wrapped the string around my left wrist like the necklace was a bracket, before picking up my satchel and quiver. I slipped my bow around me. The moment I heard Preston stomping down the stairs I forced the window open, lifting up the screen too. Climbing out of the window, I paused, looking at River, taking in the place I was calling my home.  
"I'll see you soon bud." I told before taking ahold of the tree branches, and slowly climbing down. There was a part on the wall where I knew Enid use to sneak out in, so that was going to be where I was going to as well.

The sun was starting to go down, when I kept hearing leaves crunch behind me. I paused, and the rustling stopped, but that only confirmed that I was being followed. Then there was more rustling, it was the sound of a nearing Walker. I pulled an arrow from my quiver, slowly knocking it onto the string of my bow. I turned on my heel, swiftly letting go of the string. The arrow soared over Carl's shoulder, driving right into the Walker's skull. Carl looked from the Walker, to me, before pulling the arrow out of its head. River happily trotted up to me.  
"Please tell me you were smart enough to bring his leash." I pinched the bridge of my nose.  
"I got it." Carl confirmed.  
"Good. One less thing I have to strangle you for. Now go home." I snipped as I walked away. Carl jogged to catch up along with River.  
"Why? So you get get yourself killed?" He asked.  
"No. Carl." I stopped in my tracks. "You should go home. With your dad gone, Judith needs her older brother. You should be back there with her." I said before I started walking again, but Carl kept following.  
"You and I both know it's too late to turn back now."  
"Not for you it's not." I shook my head.  
"Why don't you want me to come?" Carl pushed.  
"Because." I tried to reason. "It's highly possible someone's not gonna come back." I looked into his eyes, slowing my pace. "And we might find something you don't wanna see." I tell softly.  
"Alright. Let's keep moving lover-boy." I teased a little.

I tensed as we approached a part of the woods I knew all too well. Taking in deep breaths, I focused on getting into the treehouse. My heart rate quickened, as I grasped onto the wooden step-ladder, pulling myself up. There was a little staircase in the back that was hidden by bushes and vines for River to get up, so I held the door open for him to go in. He happily trotted around sticking his nose high in the air. But I, was trying to keep the events of the last time I was here out of my head. So far I was keeping it together. Carl opened the door shortly after, closing it behind him as I set my stuff down. It was getting dark.  
"We, uh.. Need to get some sleep." I mutter, holding my legs close to me. It may have almost been pitch black, but I could see the worry in Carl's eyes.  
"So you use to live here?" He wondered innocently, hoping a small conversation would help. But those six words only made things worse. I started trembling, being sent back. Holding myself tighter I could hear the large group of walkers' groans like they were still out there. Angel's cries filled my head, before the sound of the shot came. Kylie's Lullaby whispered in my memory, as my own words echoed through my head. _It's not my blood_.  
"Hey hey hey." I felt Carl's arms gently wrap around me, calming me from the flashbacks. "Shhhhh, it's okay. They're gone. They're gone." He kept hushing me, rocking us back and forth. Eventually I stared blankly at the wall across from us, the lullaby still whispering in my mind before the memory of a gunshot silenced it. Carl leaned his forehead on mine, still rocking us, as his face came closer to mine. When his lips met mine, I relaxed some, being comforted. It showed someone cared. That he cared. Slowly Carl lowered us so we laid down, his arms still protectively around me, guarding me from nightmares and bad memories. As I lay my head on his chest, for the first time in a long time, I didn't feel alone.

 **A/N**  
 **Too soon? (For Carl X Sunny?)...**  
 **Well I guess it's sorta happening anyway. Soooo, Sunny, Carl, and River have a lot of traveling to do. But I believe sunny may have a few shortcuts up her sleeve.. But will they find the group in time? Will sunny finally meet her (step)father after so many years, or will she find out he's dead? Or will she giver her life so that group can live, right when she's about to see her dad again?** And what is to come with _**Sierra?**_  
 **Tell me what ya think, and please remember to vote and comment!**  
 **Or feel free to PM me, I'd be happy to answer any questions or predictions! Well, until the next chapter!**


	24. Just Keep Moving

_Angel had wrapped me in his jacket, before wrapping me in his arms as we laid next to each other. I hand my hands on his arms. We were in my treehouse, listening to the patterning of the rain against the windows, and the crescendo of thunder. Angel tightened his grip around me and he rested his chin on my head._  
 _"Ya know. Carl really likes you." He paused. "I can tell since he gives you the same stolen glances I do." I chuckled softly, gently squeezing his arm. He hummed silently, trying to figure out what to say next. "I was actually pending on backing off. Show you I still loved you, but back off. I've seen the way you are with him. Happier, almost." He put his lips to my hair. "The way those silver blue eyes brighten up when he says something that makes you laugh, or you shoot a smirk at him. When I first got to Alexandria I almost swore he probably wasn't able to smile. Then I saw him around you. The day you were out with Emi, he admired you like I was." He took in a deep breath. "The only difference then, you let him closer to you than you did me. I made the decision then and there, I'd try to get through to you. Then I'd make myself back down, since you two seem good together."_  
 _I tightened my grip around Angel's arms, hugging them to me, as the rain started to lighten up._

I opened my eyes, finding my face inches from Carl's. I gave a soft smile thinking of what Angel had told me. Gently I moved my arm out from under me, looking at the watch that was still around my wrist, as was the necklace. It was early. I looked over, my eyes meeting with River's. He stood quietly, knowing it was time to go. Ever so slightly, I took Carl's arm from around me, sliding from under the only blanket left. I grabbed a shirt and jeans, before slipping my boots on. Putting the my satchel and quiver, I kneeled down by Carl, who peacefully slept. Kissing his cheek, I slowly stood.  
"Thank you." I whispered, picking up my bow, and walking out.

Once I was on the ground, I made my way over to the makeshift cross that has been burned into my memory. Dropping to my knees, I prayed for the first time in a very long time, and I prayed hard. When I stood, I adjusted the hollister around my hip, along with my Rifle's strap. I looked down at River.  
"C'mon bud." We were walking off, but the sound of the treehouse door opening caused me to freeze.  
Shit.  
"Sunny?" Carl, stepped out with all he had brought, which only included his hat and jacket. "Hey, wait for me." I sighed and do as Carl asked. There was no point in trying to run off now. After he jogged up to River and I, we started walking off. Carl gave one last glance toward the treehouse, and the grave.

We had been walking for several hours in silence. We only encountered a few walkers, but nothing either of us couldn't handle. It stayed silent as we kept walking forward, until Carl broke it.  
"W.. Would you ever go back? To Wyoming I mean."  
"There's a reason why I left, so. Will I ever go back? Not willingly. I can never go back. Not to that." I answered, in hooking the hollister from around my hip, and holding it out to Carl.  
"No, you need it." He told.  
"No, I don't. Have you seen the weapons I'm carrying?" I motion to the rifle over my shoulder and the bow that was around me. "You have nothing." I also handed him a knife. "Go ahead and keep the knife if ya want." I offered as Carl turned it over, inspecting the blade.  
"That was one of my first weapons when this all started. It was under the floorboards of an old church, along with the very first journal." Right as I finished, Carl set his hat on my head. "What's with this?" A confused smile formed on my lips.  
"Well, I'd like to get my hat back sometime. And you usually keep your promises." Carl was trying so hard to hold back a smile. "Insurance, I guess you can call it. A reason, that no matter what happens. I get to see you again." I was at a loss of words as I looked into Carl's blue eyes. A smile took over my lips as I found myself blushing a little. I looked away, at the road ahead of us with a small laugh, now avoiding his eye. We had been walking for a long while, and what I saw ahead of me caused me to stop in my tracks. My expression went from happy, to shocked.  
"Sunny? What..." I ran toward the car, as Carl saw it too. We recognized it to be on that had sat in front of the walls a lot. I opened the doors, trying to find any evidence that could mean good or bad news. It found nothing. Absolutely nothing. I glanced out the passenger window, to see in the dirt on the side of the road, a good sign. Scrambling out of the car I ran over, inspecting the tire tracks and footprints. There was no sign of a struggle, or anyone being dragged, so I let out a sigh of relief.  
"They're okay." I announced to a frantic Carl. He jogged over to River and I.  
"How can you tell?" He asked, squatting next to me.  
I pointed to the tracks. "They all got over here no problem. Found out the car worked, and left. That'd be my guess. The footprints are normal, relaxed so to say." There was a dead walker further in the ditch, around hole in the middle of it's head. "And if anyone took 'em. Daryl would have been more occupied trying to help out than to kill a walker." I told. The crater in the walker's head was deep, and small in a way. So it was caused by a bolt.

As I stood I took in a deep breath. Now was not the time to be selfish. But that also meant a lot of old memories coming to surface that I had tried so hard to put away.  
"T... I... I know a shortcut." I spoke, looking at Carl. He nodded. "We're not gonna get that far since we don't have that much daylight left, but it'll get us to where we need to go faster. They may have a car, but possibly for not that long, so it'll get us close to when they get there."  
Carl nodded more. "Alright. Let's get going." He started walking back down the road, leaving River and I to catch up.  
~~

It was two more days before we came close to the "shortcut" I had in mind. We felt with any walkers we absolutely needed to, and kept moving. I dreaded each step we took that brought us closer. The burn scars on my back from someone putting a lit cigarette to my back, throbbed; and so did the scar on the right side of my chin. I held the nightmare of memories held at bay, knowing I had to face down these demons one day or another. _The things I do for people. No. The things I do for_ these _people._

I grabbed onto Carl's shoulder, as River whimpered, putting his tail between his legs. I look at the ground, taking in deep breaths.

"Keep walking forward." I told myself more than Carl. This wasn't even the worst of it yet.. It was just an abandoned town. With Walkers here and there. But I knew we were close to the real reason I avoided this area for so long. We killed a few walkers, put kept pressing on.  
 _Just even, calm breaths and it'll all be over_... I repeated the sentence in my head, tryin to softly hum a song my dad sang to me a lot when I was younger.

With how far we had traveled, we were close to the edge of the state. And right in front of a place I never wanted to be at again. Gripping onto Carl's shoulder, I inched closer to him.  
"No matter what you see. And no matter what I say or do... We keep movin forward." I looked Carl right in the eye, _fear_ brimming the surface of my own. "Drag me along if you have to... Just keep us _moving_. Don't let me stop." I pleaded, and Carl nodded. The worst part was, there were no walkers around, making the ruins of the community even more eerie. Hooking my arm through his, we stepped over the black pile of rubble that used to be a wall. It had been a long while since the last time I walked away from here. I had never imagined I would be back. All my focus was spent looking at the ground, clinging onto Carl. I was thankful I had his hat on, since it blocked some of my view. River stayed close, making himself small. I pressed myself against Carl more, because I knew we were close to one of the worst spots of all.  
 _No no no no. No no no no no_... I was probably about to break Carl's arm. I could hear the voices in my head, along with the memories of my own screams.

 _"Lookie here fellas." He showed his yellow teeth in a sick grin. "I think we have a virgin right here." He filled the air with a laugh that made me want to throw up..._

My eyes wandered up from the ground. A door to a half collapsed building was wide open. There was a small pool of dried blood on the floor. _My_ blood. I started trembling. Carl pulled me along, swifter in his pace, but it just wasn't fast enough. I covered my ears, as the _screams_ filled my head, as their voices shouted. My knees buckle from under me as I relived the event. The only difference, was I had Carl pulling me along. I was dragged out as I watched people die, and the community being burned down.

Then, someone started shaking me, patting my shoulder. My eyes focused back on reality, and Carl brought me out of the memories. He wrapped his arms around me protectively.  
"It's okay, it's all over. It's all gone. We're out of there." He whispered as I calmed down.  
Slowly I stood up, nodding.  
"A... Alright.." I looked at my watch, finding it slightly after noon. We still had a ways to go, but we were almost there. "Let's get going." I said with more confidence as River and I left behind the horrible memories.

-  
Daryl had been running for a while. Something was wrong. _Very_ wrong. But he was yet to find out what. He had gotten separated form his half of the small group, and only hoped they had found Rick, wherever the hell he was. Daryl was on the leg side of the road that came out of the long tree line, he was so occupied in trying to find the others he ignored all the walkers that he sped by. He wen on edge the moment he couldn't hear anything following him...  
He was no longer _alone_...  
-

I pulled my arrows out of the walkers' heads as I ran past, quickly catching up to Daryl.  
"You look like you need a running partner." I joked as he slowed down a little. Since my hair was shorter, and I had it up in my usual ponytail, it swished back and forth as I kept up with Daryl's pace.  
"The hell you doin here?" Daryl demanded sending me a glare. I had left the rifle and my satchel with Carl, who was out to find a good meeting place. The was no time to find someone and a place to meet back up at, as the sun was slipping under the horizon.  
"Making sure y'all can see the sun rise tomorrow." I spat out as we slowed down. "I'm gonna save my breath for the moment in telling how _stupid_ all of you were. And I'm gonna get right to the point." I paused, happy when Daryl didn't even try to interrupt. "Right this moment, everyone outta that group who isn't standing here now is in danger. I'm trusting that you know the general area where Rick and a few others are. So you need to get them before a herd decides to stroll on through." Daryl nodded. "That town may look nice, but it's a death trap." I added before I started to head off.  
"Where are ya goin?" Daryl spoke up.  
"I have someone finding a good place for all of you to get to in the mornin. You'll know which one when ya get there." I informed, before taking off, but then I paused. "And Daryl." He stopped at the sound of his name. "Aahana." The word rolled off my tongue as if I hadn't brushed it aside all these years. Daryl gave a confused look, before slowly figuring it out. "It means first rays of sunshine." I gave him a small smile, before running into the woods.

A/N  
It sucks... I know. But it's kinda a bit of a filler but the beginning and end were main highlight points. I had to skip time to get to the interesting stuff quicker and not bore the hell outta all y'all.  
So! Sunny has _basically_ PTSD, and relives a horrible time in her life. (I keep forgetting about River in some parts ㈳7㈳3).  
But good thing Carl's there! He pulls her through it, and gives her his hat as basically a reason for her not to run off and never be seen again by anyone in Alexandria. And they get to he place they had been waiting to get to! Yay!  
But what will this mean...?  
Is someone gonna die?  
What will happen when Daryl leads the group to where Sunny and Carl are at? What do I have in store for all of you?!  
Lol. I got a lot in store for all of ya, and some might involve ripping out more hearts... ㈳7  
Ok, that y'all for reading and until the next chapter! Feel free to tell me your predictions, or rant on about how much you hate me for most the outcomes of things in this book, and please vote and comment!


	25. Look Alive

I opened the door to the roof, finding Carl ready to attack, but swiftly relaxing once he saw it was me. River trotted happily over to me as if we were back at home in Wyoming and I was just getting back home from school. I brought my hand up to run it over my put up hair when I remembered I still had his hat on.  
"These haven't been any walkers. Haven't see on come near this small town. I think we can afford to relax a little." Carl said. It was true. The walkers I killed when I met up with Daryl were the first I had seen in awhile. "Sunny. We haven't seen any. Absolutely zero. Please, just relax a little." He pleaded.  
"That is the _exact_ reason why I'm tense. It's too damn quiet." I told, walking over to the edge of the building. "This place is a highway for herds of those hungry bastards sniffing out their next meal. I took the satchel and my quiver from around me, setting them down along with my bow. I started buttoning up the second shirt I had on, before pulling on my jacket. For the very beginning of fall, it was starting to get cold. But I kept the rifle strap strung over my shoulder, waiting for anything. I pulled my fingerless gloves out of my satchel, before taking out the radio Carl had swiped before following me, and turning it to the right channel. Pacing back and forth with it in my hand, the sun peaked up over the horizon. That's when I spotted it. Movement. Several dark figures came running down the streets. In one swift movement I had the scope lined up with my left eye, seeing more, slower figures coming at them.  
"Look alive we got company." I grunted, seeing on of the closets figures, another larger figure close behind as they tried to fight the walkers, along with the rest of the group.  
"Is it them?" Carl asked, holding the radio for me. I grunted again.  
"I hope you don't keep doing that." Carl mumbled. I only grunted a lot when I was on guard, full focus on something and wouldn't take the time to spit out actually words. Now happened to be one of those times. "I don't speak Daryl."  
"I happen to be focused right now." I mumble back, giving Carl a small glare before looking back into the scope. Rick was paying too much attention to a walker in front of him, then the ones behind him, and Daryl was busy. Taking in a steady breath, my finger brushed the trigger. A soft report from my rifle sounded, right before another. Both walkers behind Rick fell, as he killed the on in front of him. My hand shot to the radio, pulling it closer to me as I shot a walker by Daryl.  
"Drop the stupid looks and get up here! I can't take 'em all out!" I snapped into the radio. "Department store roof. Might be in your best interest to start movin it." After that I started covering the group as the rushed forward, and into the department store. Moments later the roof door flew open as Abraham, Sasha, Rosita, Tara, Daryl, and Rick rushed through. Daryl jammed the door the best he could, as a huge herd filled the streets below. Rick spun around, and froze when he noticed Carl, I took his hat off, dropping it by my stuff. Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, not looking very happy, as I pulled the rifle strap back over my shoulder  
"How...did you get here?" Rick demanded impatiently. Everyone stared, or glared at Carl. It was as if I wasn't even there. River looked up at me, his fur had some Walker blood moved into it. Carl was hesitating.  
"It was my fault." Then, like magic, everyone's eyes snapped to me as they realized I was here. "But then again I was occupied getting out of a room I was oh so _graciously_ locked in, I didn't find it necessary to cover my tracks." Everyone had shocked and confused expressions. "What so that was _just_ Carol's doing?" Ricks shocked look melted quickly and turned venomous. It was the angriest I had seen him, and he had to pick **today** of all days to show it.  
" _Sunny_." He pointed at me, taking several angered steps closer to me. I silently hoped I didn't have to do what I knew I probably would had to.  
"That's my nickname. Don't wear it out." I spoke sarcastically. "You have no reason to be mad. If you would have thought it all through, you probably wouldn't have let the person with photographic memory open the back of my journal, which I would very much like to get back. And made up some excuse so you could take it for the night."  
"Your not suppose to be out here. You _shouldn't_ be out here." Rick unhappily threaded his fingers through his hair. "Either of you." He was trying so hard not to yell, but was failing miserably.  
"Well if you didn't notice back there. You had a _herd_ of walkers behind you." I had more to say but Rick beat me to speak.  
"No. If you were **smart** you would have realized we left you behind for a reason." Rick growled. "Now you got Carl into this! And after what happened last time. Y-" I was just pushed to my limit.  
"No. Rick. I'm not taking this _shit_ today." I said with a little frustration as I stepped forward. "What you pulled, was either a form of suicide, or something really, **really** stupid. Because no one would have been able to get away from that! You do _not_ know the hell I dragged myself through to get here. I saved all your asses back there. So either shut up, or work with me. That is the least I deserve right now, right along with just a little gratitude." They all stared at me for a little bit. Rick was about to say something, when walkers burned through the roof door. In a rush I picked up my stuff getting my satchel and quiver around me. I was about to pick up Carl's hat, when several walkers stumbled up to me. Everyone was almost herded in small groups away from each other. I grabbed an arrow and my knife to defend myself, putting my bow around me. Daryl shut the door the best he could before somehow ending up by me as a lot of Walkers branched off to everyone. Quickly I found myself getting covered in blood as I protected River. Daryl helped out, but I noticed Rick and Carl.  
"Daryl. Go help them." I told, but he only gave me an unsure look. "Really, I'm fine, I can handle this. Rick and Carl need you more than I do." I lied. Daryl grunted before making his way to the father and son, who truly did need a little more help. Instantly I was forced closer to the edge of the building as the number of walkers thinned. The most were crowded by me. One walker came up to me, I stabbed it in the head with my arrow, and it slumped onto me, causing me to stumble back. River made his way out without being touched, alerting the others. Abraham and Daryl were slowly making their way to me, seeing I was pinned. In an attempt to get it off of me and kill another Walker, my knife cut into the stomach of the dead that was basically on top of me. It's guts covered me, before the walker's dead weight caused me to fall off the roof, and the damn thing fell with me.  
"Sunny!" Several people yelled.  
I hit the ground hard on the outskirts of the huge herd, right before the dead walker happened to fall on top of me. More walkers started to shuffle toward me, as I found myself covered in blood and guts. Pushing the disemboweled Walker off of me, I stood. More walkers fumbled past me as if I was one of their own, and only one sentence happened to cross my mind as Walker blood rolled down my face.  
 _Happy birthday to me..._

 **A/N**  
 **First things first, please go check out my other walking dead fanfic Every Last Breath - I also entered that in the Wattys. and it is finished. ty1r1bluent. but i may publish it on here sometime -**  
 **Ladies and gentlemen... There aren't that many chapters left! We're probably in the single digits!**  
 **Uh oh... Well everyone's back together in a not so happy reunion. And at the end of last chapter... Sunny revealed her real name possibly! And she gets to be covered in blood and guts on her birthday**? **ooohoho naw so good. How will Sunny get out of this one?** _Will_ **she** **find her way out of this? Is this gonna be how she dies?**  
 **Find out in the next chapter! Please remember to vote and comment and please tell me your predictions! Until the next chapter!**


	26. Not Like This

I bit the inside of my cheek, staying as calm as I possibly could, as I found myself at the very heart of the herd. If I was going to die today, if I had anything to do about it I wouldn't let it be like this. Not like this. I had to leave a few arrows behind that had called out. They were scattered in the grass by the walker, whose guts I wore now. Almost everyone on the roof scanned the herd, as I looked for a way to them. But there was nothing. There was only one last option I had. To get away. Maybe I could find a way to help them. My leg burned as I bumped into walkers here and there. Several growled at me, only to have the favor return. All was seeming to go somewhat fine, before walkers all around me started dropping. _Oh no no no no no no_. They were aiming for me! I gave a glance at the rooftop before trying to mix myself in with the herd.

Finally, I spotted an opening. A clear shot to the woods. River barked a little, but someone kept him quiet. I knew what I had to do. I started pulling out arrows, and driving them into walkers, either in the head or shoulder. I pushed my way out, sticking an arrow in the closest walker before I sprinted to the trees. My goal was to be unnoticed by the herd, but their thinking numbers already stumbled after me. A small panic rose up within me, as my legs pumped faster. I had half of them following me. My right leg tightened as my blood started flowing through the beat up limb. _Well, already_ _got their attention_. I thought, whistling loudly. I got another good portion of the herd that remained in the small town's attention, as I ran like hell. My feet hardly touched the ground as I ran for my, and my group's lives. I could hear fair yelling and gunshots from the town behind me as I reached the tree line. More fear surged through me when I heard they were yelling for River. I prayed hard as I dodged trees, a lot of walkers still behind me.

-  
She had fell, just tipped over the edge of the roof and fell. Daryl and Abraham took out the last of the walkers, looking over the edge of the building, trying to find the girl. Everyone else rushed over, including River. _Nothing_. _Absolutely_ _**nothing**_. A cold wind blew, causing everyone to pull their jackets tighter around them as clouds made their way over the sun, darkening the area. They all searched for the slightest sign of her, but the most they got was the scattered arrows underneath the walker that had fell with Sunny. They all felt the hope of seeing her alive plummet, just like she had. Daryl froze when he spotted a walker near the edge of the tiny town, it was her. It was Sunny.  
"Rick." He grunted, motioning to the walker. Rick's eyes went wide, before he looked to his feet. There was nothing they could do.  
"She knew." Carl whispered, but soon said it louder. "She knew this would happen. And she told Daryl to help us anyway." He looked up at his father, his hat in his hands. "We probably would have been bit of it weren't for her." Then, the herd started moving out of town, right before a sharp, loud whistle, causing more to follow. River jumped off the roof, landing in a soft potion of grass before taking off in the direction of the whistle.  
"River!" Carl called after him, as everyone took out the remaining walkers below.  
-

Mindlessly I kept running forward for a long time, not realizing I was in the open before more gunshots rang out. This coming from people I didn't know, but I just kept up my pace not even hesitating to keep moving.

Just as quickly as I had gotten out of those woods, I entered even more. Something kept driving me forward, but it wasn't just the walkers. Whoever it was back in the clearing had taken care of them all. Instinct kept my feet Pershing in front of me. My head spin from not getting as much oxygen but I kept moving forward. More walkers appeared behind me, but I quickly lost them. Leaving the trees behind one more, I jumped into a clearing, before my legs collapsed from under me. Gasping for air I pushed myself up, taking my rifle, bow, satchel, and quiver from around me, I drug them with me as I limped forward. There was a small overhang to a deep looking pond. Not thinking clearly, I took off my jacket. Dropping the only belongings I had with me, I breathlessly made my way to the overhang.

~ Luke ~

I held up my hand to signal the small group behind me to stop. The smell of the dead was being blown by the cold breeze our way. We stood in a clearing, a good mile from a small town we called Death Trap. The nickname we gave the town was self explanatory. People only went there if they were suicidal. The stench of rotten flesh kept getting closer, before a girl with copper hair sped out of the trees. She mindlessly kept going on and on, not regarding our presence on bit. Then a huge amount of roamed piled out of the trees.  
"Aim for the dead!" I ordered, sending a spray of bullets into the herd. Everyone did as I told, and soon they had all been put down. When I turned, I only caught a small glimpse of the girl before she disappeared into more trees. I reached out to the guy next to me and he handed me the old radio. "Dad?" I spoke into it. When all I got was fuzz, I hit the bottom against the heel of my hand. "Dad?" I repeated.  
"Yeah Luke?" He answered.  
"We saw a girl. She was being tailed by a bunch of roamers, should we go look to bring her back?" Just then, a dog jumped out of the tree line, rushing up and sniffing my leg. I motioned for everyone to calm down. Squatting down,cig looked at his tags. "River." I said softly, his ears perked at his name. _Hmmmm, it seems familiar_. "You're a good boy aren't you?" I patted his head before my father answered once more.  
"Try to convince her to come. But hurry back home. I don't want you out there for much longer. Not today." He never liked me being outside the walls for long on this day.  
"Alright. We may be bringing a blue heeler back with us. Over and out." Handing the radio back to the man who handed it to me, I looked at everyone. "Alright guys. Let's go find-" before I could finish River raised his nose into the air, before taking off. "River!" I called after him like he was my own. "Let's go!" I called over my shoulder before I lost sight of the dog.

~ Sunny ~  
My head pounded, and I could hardly stand from hunger and exhaustion. Little white flakes floated from the sky as my legs shook under me. My mind had slowed so much after having gone so fast, I was in a shaky daze. I didn't process anything as I stumbled forward, and fell of the overhang. My back hit the cold water first. The cold water should have woken me up. I internally screamed at myself to wake up, to get out of the daze. Bubbles floated up when I let out a small breath, as I drifted closer to the bottom. My eyes wouldn't stay focused. I couldn't distinguish was was real, and what wasn't.

" _Ya know sunshine. If you gave up this quick when ya were around me, ol' Merle here might not hav' teased ya so much_." A familiar voice floated to my ears, as the owner of it appeared near the surface. " _I actually like ya better when yer about to smack someone. Had much more fight in ya than..._ This _."_ Merle scoffed. " _Ain't that daddy you keep talking about taught ya nothin? Geez. I don't see why Daryl likes ya so much if ya could give in this easy in the first place_." He gave a half amused laugh. " _And after all tha' fight ya kept puttin up. This is how ya die. Ya drown in a god damned pond_." Merle glared down at me, about to say something else, when I spoke.  
"What the hell are ya talking about?" I tried to say, only to get a lungful of water. That, was when reality slapped me in the face. Hard.

I choked, being thrown right back into the real world. _Damnit! No no no_! I screamed in my head, pushing off of the bottom on the pond. My lung screamed for something other than water, and my head was buzzing and getting foggy. This _can_ _ **not**_ be how I die. _Not like this._ My fingers kept reaching up for the surface. My legs and arms burned from exhaustion, but I kept fighting. Then, my hand reached the surface, grabbing ahold of the ground. Pulling myself out I coughed up water and gasped for air. I was so joyous to pull myself out of the water, I almost felt like I could cry. _**Almost**_. Glancing over my shoulder as I still wheezed, I found no sign of Merle ever being here. Still in a coughing fit, I stood, getting up and over to my things. Now, I was dripping wet and absolutely _freezing_. Instantly I started trembling in the cold air, pulling my jacket on. I was shaking so much I collapsed, curling up in a ball, with almost no energy to even lift my arm. I was to the post I had no clue if I was imagining the snow that was falling or not. I trembled, as a greyish blue blur made its way to me. Soft fur pressed into my curled up form as another body curled next to me. My hand smoothed over a collar.  
"River." I hardly was able to get out, as the world started to go black. More blurry figures rushed over, and voices started a conversation I couldn't quite comprehend. Someone knelt down next to me, reassuring me I was going to be okay, before putting their own jacket around me, as everything faded...

 **A/N**  
 **I wonder who Luke and his father are...**?  
 **I guess we might find out next chapter!**  
 **So, Sunny leads most of the herd away, and after about a mile away from "Death Trap" (very creative name by the way... But it fits) Luke and his small group kill them but Sunny keeps going. She trucks along to the point she is so tired she can hardly think or stand, which leads to her almost drowning and having a hallucination of Merle.. Very lovely.. And as she's possibly about to pass out from exhaustion/dehydration (and possibly some other things) close to having hypothermia, River shows up, along with possibly Luke... Hmmmm I guess Rick and the gang don't think Sunny's dead anymore, but who knows... She might be soon? - 8 more chapters!-**  
 **Thank you for reading! Until the next chapter! Please vote and comment!**


	27. I Forgive You

_He held my jaw tightly. My shoulders tensed. I was_ _ **not**_ _about to take this shit. Not today._  
 _"You listen here." He ordered, jerking my head so I gave him my full attention. "You do not get to strut around here like you own the damn place."_  
 _"I don't do that." I growl, only to get my head forced backwards and forward._  
 _"Shut up!" River growled, and someone hit him. That was the last straw. "You can't help anything worth a damn. You're just a little girl." My eyebrows furrowed, as I smacked the man away from me._  
 _"No. It's your turn to shut the hell up." I snarl. "I'm am_ **done** _being someone else's punching bag. And never again will I be someone's_ **toy** _. So you either get the hell out. Shut up. Or work with me so we can help everyone!" I stepped closer to him. "Or so help me god the next thing I do will be far worse than a damn slap."_

 _If only it had turned out that way..._

Slowly I regained consciousness, finding River on the bed next to me. The door opened and a young woman walked in, happy to see me awake.  
"Oh your up! I was for sure you wouldn't wake up till tomorrow." She told.  
"Is it the same day?" I asked, sitting up, and she nodded. "What about the group I was with... Are... are they okay?" The woman gave me a confused look, before a small realization came over her.  
"Well, there was a group at Death Trap, Luke, the man who saved you, believes that you came from there." She paused, trying to find the words. "Well, we have people out looking for the majority of the group, but there is one person here from that group. He's still yet to wake up."  
"What happened?" I pushed. The woman seemed to jump at all my questions.  
"We don't know exactly." She paused. "C'mon, I think you should come see him."  
I jumped to my feet, and River bolted out the open door. A wave of dizziness rushed over me, but I shook my head, getting it away. Now was not the time for this. Swiftly I tailed the woman as we went down the hallway. I found out we were in some apartments behind a cafe in this small little community. I heard River bark at a door at the end of the last hallway, being let in right after.

-  
Daryl slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in the small room. He had one hell of a headache. The last thing he remembered was trying to find Sunny. He was the only one who had faith she was alive. They had all gotten separated. He had been on his own.

Slowly he lifted himself up, looking around the small apartment. That was when he saw a blond woman, and River. _Sunny's_ _River_. The woman smiled, but Daryl was up on his feet within seconds, and had her pinned to the wall.  
"What have you done to her?" He demanded.  
Just then the door opened and there was a glass of a copper color through the door, before Daryl found himself looking into those familiar silver blue eyes.  
"Daryl!" She scolded. He dropped the woman and made his way over to the teenage girl. He couldn't help but throw his arms around her, before letting her go and petting River. The two smiled at each other, but before they could say anything another woman came in.  
"C'mon you two. There's cake in a cafe and our leader will be here soon to talk with you two." They followed. Once in the cafe they took a seat on a stool by each other at the counter other than a booth.

~ Sunny ~

I took in a deep breath as most of the events of the day replayed in my head, but were abruptly dismissed as a small plate with cake was set out in front of me. I didn't question it and happily took up the fork the lady handed me. The least I deserved today was cake, and currently I didn't give a shit what kind it was. It could be Burt and if still eat it at this point. It was ice cream cake, with homemade ice cream. The edge lined with blue icing, contrasting with the dark chocolate cake. Taking the fork, I took my first bite. Instantly I relaxed, letting my shoulders slump, and my taste buds savor the taste. A smile spread across my face. This was my favorite kind of cake, and it had been so long since I had had it. I stopped for a moment and pinched myself it make sure it was real, and not some sick nightmare where my father at any moment would walk through the door and start screaming bloody murder at me. Like in every one before he would blame me for every action I did and didn't due the past four years. Like everyone else did.  
"Ya know, a while ago you asked me about my biological dad. I really know nothing about him. I may have seen him a few times, but you've seen why I can't fully remember." I shrugged. "But I'm pretty sure his name started with a W." I ate a few some forkfuls of cake, in absolute bliss. I had tried to start a normal conversation, but Daryl _had_ to turn it the other way. He put his elbow on the counter, turning to me more.  
"I don't get how you can just sit there, eatin some damn cake." Daryl mumbled. "We don't even know these people."  
"Then I'll die happy eating my favorite kind of cake." I tried to joke. _Couldn't_ _ **someone**_ _just try and act happy for a_ _damn day? Just flipping one day_. I internally screamed. "You should try some." I say through a mouthful of cake and ice cream. Daryl scoffed and shook his head at me, not believing what he was hearing.  
"You should listen to yerself." He said under his breath, yet I sadly still heard him. Forcefully I set my fork down, getting Daryl's attention.  
"Ok. I am _trying_ to look at the bright side here. And for several damned years straight there wasn't such a word to be had on this very day. Shall I list all that has happened today?" I demand, all the while Daryl stared at me with a slight shocked expression. "I fell off a fucking building today Daryl. A _building_. Only to get covered in Walker guts, and have to go through an entire damn herd of em. Next thing I know I'm leading them away from all of you, and running for my life. Not to long after, I almost drown. Now I'm here. Eating damn cake." I gave the man sitting next to me a glare. "So please. Just cut the bullshit for a few more hours and try to act happy. I just want to have a good bir-" I was cut off as everyone suddenly grew deathly quiet and the door to the cafe opened. "For once." I spat out the last of my sentence as a tall, broad man with short, almost blond, light brown hair with a little grey stepped in. I was in the back of the room, and he was right up front. Immediately his Amber brown eyes found my silver blue. This man, with short budding whiskers, was a complete stranger to me. And I, with the three scars on my face,cease the exact same to him. His eyes were soft, and started to glaze slightly. He took off his hat, and held it with both hands in front of him.

"I, uh. I've been waiting for my daughter for quite a while now. And I don't know how I can even begins to ask for her forgiveness..." He had more to say but I cut him off, but standing up and giving him a piece of my mind.  
"It's been ten damn years," I started to storm over to him. Some people looked ready to stop me. "And that." I stop several feet from him, giving him a harder glare than I had just given Daryl. "Is all you can say?" I growl, before my glare drops, and I jump to him the remaining distance. I find my face hidden in this strangers chest, as we both cling to one another. My knees shook as they grew weak, and small silent tears stained this man's shirt as we both hit our knees. He kneeled, and I was slumped against him, my face still hidden by his chest and shoulder. He rocked us back and forth. These tears, were the first I had shed in a long while, but the thing was, they weren't real tears. They were happy, joyful tears.  
"It's been ten years. And you have no right to forgive me." The man spoke into my hair.

Daryl stiffened. Knowing good and well what was happening, and quickly figuring it out what this day meant to me. It was the very day my father left ten years ago. It was my birthday.  
"I forgive you daddy." I whispered, my forehead resting on my father's, the only father I ever had, shoulder. "I forgive you." My dad held me even tighter in that moment, kissing my head.  
 _"I forgive you."_

 **A/N**  
 **Sooooo. Sunny snaps at Darl, understandably trying not to be grumpy on her birthday. (So the last 3 chapters have all been over a single day). And after exactly ten years... Sunny is reunited with her father! XD Yay! At least something happy happens for once on her birthday...**  
 **But... What will this mean for Sunny? Will she leave the group behind and stay with her father? Will it all be a false reality/joy in the end?**  
 **Until the next chapter! Please vote and comment! And go check out Every Last Breath!**


	28. Far From Normal

_Finally I found somewhere other than the place I stopped calling home. All it took was trekking through the last half of Wyoming, but I found somewhere. Yet I was still too close to_ _ **Her**_ _. Standing in front of the gates, I knocked, like I was coming over to borrow a cup of sugar. Slowly... It opened. The next moment I found several people with guns staring me down, standing my ground. A young woman maybe in her twenties walk forward. I was twelve, so she treated me like any normal kid... But I, was far from normal._

After the little father daughter reunion, Daryl walked up to the two as the stood back up. River sat happily by the two. Sunny had a real smile, and a big one too. Daryl never thought he'd see the day when she looked like this. The man before him kept an arm around his step daughter, as he faced Daryl.  
"You two together?" Sunny's father asked the two.  
"Yeah, and there is more to our group, but we all got separated in Death Trap." Sunny answered before Daryl could.  
The man nodded. "I see." He paused. "Why don't we catch up a little." The three of them, plus River, walked out of the cafe and onto the small cities streets. "Welcome to Bentford." He said as he closed the door behind them. There were families left and right, it looked like a safe haven. The father and daughter walked ahead, and Daryl followed with River next to him. The two jumped from subject to subject. They said a little about the woman named _**Sierra**_ , as the father seemed to feel even more guilt as they talked. He kept apologizing, but Sunny kept forgiving him.  
Daryl still felt a little uneasy about some things, but knew he shouldn't. Then the two in front of him stopped.  
"Luke!" The man called. A moment later there was a nineteen year old boy jogging up to the three of them. "Aahana, this is your step brother Luke." The two looked at each other for a second, before their father shooed them forward, shortly followed by River.

It was just Sunny's father and Daryl. The older man motioned for Daryl to follow him as they kept an eye of the step siblings. The two teenagers settled inside a fenced in area. That was when the father turned to the man with a crossbow.  
"I'm sorry we haven't formally met." He held out a hand. "I'm Luca Darren, and as you can see there is my son Luke, and daughter Aahana." He spoke as if Sunny was full his child, when in reality he was only her step father.  
"Daryl." Daryl grunted, taking Luca's hand. There was a look that flashed through Luca's eye, that Daryl couldn't quite make out.  
"Well Daryl, thank you for helping my daughter get back to me." He paused, looking at the shorter, but broader man. "We'll make sure to keep an eye out for the remainder of your group, but I have a feeling you're here for something other than Aahana." Daryl raised an eyebrow. "You look like a business man with a mission, and you probably have someone else who could be here to negotiate, but I'd like to know."  
Daryl gave a sigh, before telling Luca the real reason why the group had come so far. To gain an ally. After Daryl finished, Luca nodded, his eyes focused on his two kids.  
"I see." He spoke softly. They both looked at the boy with dark hair, and the girl with a copper ponytail.  
"So how do y'all have power? I didn't see no panels." Daryl spoke up.  
"Hydroelectricity." Luca told. "There's a river by the end of town. It's a pain in the ass during the winter, but it all works out well in the end."  
"Hmm." Daryl grunted.  
There were more kids around them, that slowly got out of the area when a horse was led in. Luca smiled, but Daryl's gaze didn't faulted from the copper haired girl who climbed into the saddle. Luke kept watch at the edge of the corral like area, smiling himself.  
"She always loved horses." Luca spoke, having noticed the horse necklace she had around her wrist like a bracelet. Daryl grunted, a bad feeling rising within him.

Then, something spooked the horse, as it started bucking and rearing up. All the while Sunny hung on, gripping the horse's mane. Daryl made to jump in the corral and help her, but Luca put his arm out, stopping him.  
"The _hell_ is tha' for?" Daryl demanded.  
Luca was the picture of calm. "She's okay. Aahana knows what she's doing."  
And sure enough when Daryl looked back, the horse was calming down. It still jerked its head every which way, but it was calming down. The girl in the saddle was almost oblivious to the world around her as she leaned up, stroking the horse's neck and whispering to it. She looked accomplished as she asked for the horse to trot forward as if nothing happened.  
"If you don't mind me asking, would your last name happen to be Dixon?" Daryl was surprise for by Luca's question, but grunted and nodded anyway.

~ Sunny ~

They didn't relize I had been watching them from the corner of my eye as I trotted my horse around. Dad said something that caused Daryl to jerk slightly in surprise, but he hid it quickly. I wondered what they were talking about. Then I silently hoped that my father hadn't turned down the proposal for Bentford and Alexandria being allies. From what little I picked up about this place, Bentford could use a friend, someone to help them out. Then I noticed Luke get onto a horse, as he rode up next to me. That was when a twinge of a small mix of emotions made themselves more clear. How I wished Carl were here, being able to ride beside me. But then I thought about it more. Possibly, it was better he wasn't. It would probably hurt him, seeing me with my father, and knowing I didn't want to leave him. But there also came the fact I didn't want to leave everyone back at Alexandria. I shook my head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of this.

Luke must have noticed the small war that was raging within me, so he hit my, catching my attention.  
"Race?"  
"Only if your not a sore loser." I commented before riding my horse at a flat out gallop to the other end of the fenced in area. We were neck and neck for a few moments, only because I slowed my horse down. Glancing over at Luke, I gave him a smirk, before passing him, and leaving him in my dust. As I turned my horse around, he was just reaching me.  
"Hell no. Best 2 outta 3." Luke demanded.  
I raised my eyebrows. "Naw, I'll save you from having to inhale anymore dust until some other time." I told, my horse prancing past him. The sun was getting ready to set, and everyone was shooing their kids inside, so Luke and I put our horses away. River ran up to me as we walked back. I leaned down, ruffling up his fur playfully.

"C'mon you too. Time for supper." I happily followed my father, until a thought hit me.  
Stopping in my tracks abruptly, my father and brother turned back to look at me, and River seemed to catch on. My dad was busy trying to be a good father and think of me and Luke. But me, I was now caught up in being a good friend.  
"What about Daryl?" Even the man I just asked about seemed surprised by my question. Realization flooded my father's face as he looked over my shoulder.  
He nodded slowly. "He can join us if he wants."  
I looked back at the only group member that I had here with me - besides River. He looked at the two in front of me, before his eyes met mine. I silently pleaded he'd come. This may be my father and brother, but I didn't want to face some of this alone. He gave one nod, before walking next to me and River as we followed my father.

 **A/N**  
 **Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for all of you who've read this chapter. It sucks sooooooooooo badly. This is what I get for wanting to update before I get to the interesting part... Urg...**  
 **Oh well. I wanted to get another cheater up before -one of- new Walking Dead episode. - all my little notes like this are the most current part of my authors notes as i publish this, just to let you all know-**  
 **What will become of Bentford and Alexandria?**  
 **Who will Sunny choose to stay with?**  
 **What about the rest of the group?**

\- 7 chapters left counting the epilogue!-  
 **Until the next chapter! Please vote and comment...**?


	29. Tomorrow We'll Continue On

_"What's your name?" The brunet asked sweetly as she lead me to a place I could spend the night inside the walls._  
 _"Aahana Darren." I didn't miss a beat, okay with telling my real name. The lady nodded, as a blind man walked beside us. He pulled the woman aside._  
 _"That's_ _ **Sierra**_ _...!" He hissed, but I still heard most of what he said. Lucky for him I wasn't quite able to make out the rest of his words._

 _The brunet looked a little shaken up, but composed herself before leading me into an empty room with bunk beds._  
 _"You can stay here if you'd like. No other kids should bother you." She told kindly. I nodded. She turned to leave, but my voice stopped her._  
 _"He was right."_  
 _She turned, facing me once more. "What do you mean?"_  
 _"That man. He's right. Or, in my case. Was. But_ _ **Sierra**_ _. I am nothing to her." I told the wall to my right, only giving the woman a clear view of my bandaged eye. I had to patch it up myself. But only put the bandages over the cuts, so I could see almost clearly out of my left eye. Looking at the woman out of the corner of my eye, I could see her face drop. It wasn't hard to tell she figured out why I ran away from home. Swiftly she grabbed a sticky note and a pen._  
 _"Tonight is going to be a full moon." She told before handing me a piece of paper._  
 _'To stay away from_ _ **her**_ _you need to get out of here._ _Tonight_ _.'_  
 _I looked back up to her. I didn't even know her name and she was trying to help me. The wildness of her eyes told me she was serious. That the other adults were probably contacting Sierra at that very moment. And knowing_ _ **Her**_ _,_ _ **She'd**_ _be here by morning._

 _I nodded, accepting someone's help for the first time in what felt like forever..._

I woke up in a confused panic. Normally I didn't have nightmares if someone was with me. But I woke up all alone in a room I didn't recognize, having had a dreamless sleep. As soon as my hands clutched the comforter, I instantly calmed down as the memory of the day before came back to me. I put on a new set of clothes that was left for my on the dresser, and went into the kitchen. My father had heftily thought of me before he left this morning having left a note saying he'd hopefully be back soon, and that he already fed River. But the one thing he mostly forgot again, was Daryl. I knew there was no conflict between the two, he was just coughs up being the protective father he almost always was. I glanced down at the note as I slid half of my breakfast onto a plate for Daryl. I wasn't that hungry anyway.

 _\- P.S. Teucer & Ajax_

I smiled at the thought that he saw a mix of that story too. My attention was adverts to the couch when Daryl rolled over. He rubbed his eyes before slowly sitting up.  
"Morning sleeping beauty." I smirked through a forkful of food. But my smirk soon faded as I realized he probably didn't sleep that well last night. "You know we're safe here. Right?"  
Daryl grunted, still not exactly looking me in the eye. That was when I priced it together. "Did you and my dad have a nice walk?" Luca would get up every morning early, especially when something was on his mind - that was when he got up really early- and go for a walk. He always made sure to get back before I was up most the time, but I still knew he did it. And if Daryl caught him on one, then he knew something I didn't. My father had told him something.  
"Yeah." Daryl tried to hold back the yawn as he walked over and grabbed the plate I had set beside me for him. He shoveled the food into his mouth with his fingers. I set my fork down not as hungry anymore as Daryl finished his food. Without thinking I handed my plate back to him. "Tecer and Ajack. What the hell is tha'?" I almost laughed at the way he said the two names as he licked his fingers.

" _Teucer_ and _Ajax_. They're half brothers in Greek mythology." Daryl raised an eyebrow at me encouraging me to finish the story. I turned on the stool I sat on. "Teucer was an archer, greatly known in the Trojan war. He fought alongside his half brother. He shot from behind Ajax's large shield. Teucer helped out many of the Greeks by killing several of the Trojans that charged toward them. But every time he tried to aim at the prince of Troy, Apollo would cause the shot to fail. The prince was enraged by Teucer's success, he injured him by throwing a rock. He had to stop fighting for a while.  
"But when Teucer returned to the battlefield, he had to use a spear to fight after his bow was broken by Zeus." I paused. "Meanwhile Ajax with his shield and spear along with another man recover the body of Achilles while fighting off Trojans, along with his armor. Then it came down to who was getting the armor." Well shit. "Ajax... Uh. Ended up dying not having received the armor. Which left Teucer to stand before their father. Having not bringing his half brother's body back, or at the least his weapon, the king disowned Teucer." I looked over at Daryl, to find he was listening to every word. "Before he left, he gave a speech, some of his most notable words. ' _Despair in no way... Tomorrow we will set out upon the vast ocean_.' He ended up in a place called Cryprus, and founded a city he named Salamis, after his home he was exiled from." It was silent for a while, before Daryl set down the plates.  
"That seems like some messed up shit." I knew Daryl figured out why this story was important. In a perfect world I would say what we both were thinking out loud. But since the dead was walking around outside Bentford's walls, obviously it wasn't.

His was easy.  
Daryl was Ajax, minus the pigheaded part. Trying to shield everyone he loved and used his spear to help protect them.

Mine was complicated.  
Me, I'm the one still trying to shoot from behind the shield. I'm the one almost constantly killing my enemies, and the occasional people I cared for as the life I was forced to take up barrels at me. I'm the flipping idiot that gets struck down by a rock, before having my bow break.

I stood with a sigh. " _Despair in no way... Tomorrow we will set out upon the vast ocean_." I gave Daryl a small smile before leaving him and River in the apartment.  
It was kinda like saying, don't let the small things hold you down, _tomorrow we continue on. Tomorrow we'll continue on._  
As I walked in the middle of the street when I spotted my father. A smile made its way onto my face until I saw what he was holding.

 _Oh no. No no no no no no. Shit!_

I legs carried me in a sprint to my father.  
"Where did you find this?" I asked, worry traced my voice as I held Carl's hat.  
"Luke found it a couple hours ago. We were just about to head back out."  
"Then let's get back out there."  
"Let's?" Like question.  
"This is not a question. My friends are out there and if I can help I'm gonna." My father nodded knowing all too well it was pointless to argue.  
"We should be back in an hour or two." Our father patted my step brother on the shoulder. I placed the hat on my head before trailing behind him. "Oh, and Luke, Tell Daryl I'm out with my dad." He nodded an 'okay' before I jogged to catch up to my dad.  
~~

Daryl had been going around for a while looking for Sunny. He had thought about the story she had told that morning. There had been a gunshot a while ago, but he had brushed it off thinking nothing of it. They had Bentford's alliance, they needed to find Rick and the others and start planning. Above all they needed to get back to Alexandria soon. He saw the young man named Luke, and walked up to him.  
"Hey, where's Sunny?" Daryl asked, trying not to sound too demanding. But overall, Luke tried to hide how much this man intimidated him.  
"Uh... She went out with..." He trailed off having realized something as a small group gathered up with a small sense of hurry and walked out the gates. "With dad a while ago." With that he took off, a small panic rising inside of him, leaving Daryl confused what the hell was going on.  
He stood there for a good ten minutes before a gunshot rang out. That was when it hit him.

 _Sunny was still out there._

 **A/N**  
 **Sorry for not updating in a little while but here ya go! Not much happens (and quite a bit happens at the same time). Soooo, Sunny tells Daryl the story about Teucer and Ajax - comparison to their lives- then her father shows up with Carl's hat. Dun dun dun! (Me failing at dramatics)**  
 **Anyway...**  
 **Sunny goes out with her father... And something must have happened. Cause, she's still out there and there's a single gunshot?!**  
 **Soooooooooooooooo...**  
 **Is there something left out of the part of Ajax's death in the story?**  
 **Is Carl okay? ~ Carny still needs to happen! Or maybe Aarl?**  
 **And WtF happened?! is Sunny still alive?**  
 **Remember to vote and comment!**  
 **Find out... In the next chapter!**


	30. Broken Promises

_**Warning**_ **: break out the tissues people, this might get sad...**

 _"Daddy... Why do we not come here anymore?" I asked looking out at the silvery blue water. I served my chin on top of his head as I sat on his shoulders._  
 _"Daddy's been busy." He answered, running his thumb over my knee cap. "Listen, honey, remember those lessons I gave you with the guns?"_  
 _"And the bow?" I asked excitedly. I liked the bow and the hunting rifle a lot._  
 _"Yeah, those. I'm gonna need you to remember that, um, so you can go hunting with friends." He paused. "I might have to go away for a little while."_  
 _"Ok daddy." He lifted me off his shoulders setting me on the ground. He sat on a stump while I ran off to the water. It was shallow in this area enough I could stand in the middle of it. This was one of the birthday presents for today was bringing me out here. We use to come here alms it every day, but those days were so long ago. My eyes searched the clear water, finding rocks and snickering a little._  
 _"Hey daddy, I found one of those..." I trailed off when I looked up at the spot my father had just been. "Dad? Dad! Daddy!" I called frantically. The water swishing as I ran to the bank as fear and panic rose up within me. "Dad? Where are you? Dad! Where'd you go? Dad?"_

"Where'd you go?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder as we left Bentford behind us. "All those years ago?"  
My father was taken aback by the question, hesitating for a little while.  
"Georgia. Georgia for a little while. I don't know why, but I wanted to find out if your father or brothers knew you even existed."  
"And do they... Or... Uh... Did they?"  
"No. But I wonder if they do now."  
I shook my head. "Okay. Enough of that for now." My fingers skimmed the brim of Carl's hat as it shaded my eyes from the sun. "We gotta find them."  
"I found that near the old river building not to far from the walls. But we have to be careful that army hit that place pretty badly all those years ago." I nodded letting my father lead the way.  
Now wasn't a good time to bring it up, but it was the only time I could. "Uh... I have mom's death certificate." I blurted. My father stopped in his tracks and looked back at me.  
"How?" He asked calmly as we continued on, the building he spoke of in our sights.  
"A... Angel... H.. He showed it to me."  
My father nodded. "He's a good kid.-"  
"Was." I interjected. " _Was_." Dad looked down at me with saddened eyes.  
"How'd it happen?" He almost whispered.  
"He pushed me out of the way and for bit... I... I had to put him down." The memory of the gunshot filled my head as my words echoed forever in my memory.

 _It's not my blood... Not my blood... It's not_

I shook my head, forcing the memories to go away. There were more important things happening right now. My father was quiet for a few moment, before he cleared his throat as we stood in the building. One wall was almost completely gone, and just so happened to be by the river.  
"This is where Luke and I found it."  
"No sign of them actually being here." It was both a statement and a question as I searched for even the smallest traces of possibility.  
"I doubt it." My father sighed. I started a login list of courses as there were no tracks of any kind.  
"Then... It probably flew in the wind." As I spoke a light wind fluttered past us. It had warmed up some since yesterday. I looked back at my father, his certain eyes pierced into mine. "I think we should keep moving." I suggested.

And so we did, moving to another half of the battle scarred building. I was surprised to find no walkers roaming in here with the way the rushing waters echoed. Yet it only drove me forward waiting to find any sign of life from my missing friends. I realized it now that it was pretty damn selfish to be tucked in while I had no clue where the rest of our group was. My heart ached at that fact, and image of Carl showing clearly in my mind. Damn it I missed him. The memory of him kissing me in the treehouse replayed in my mind. I was going to find him. _I_ _am, going to find him._

My father had handed me a pistol since I had left my bow and quiver back at the apartment.  
"Do you know what you plan to do?" My father's voice breaks my train of thought. "When we find your friends that is."  
"I don't know." I whispered.  
Stay with the man that abandoned me ten years ago.  
Leave with the people who had done so much for me even before they knew my name.  
Let the dream of seeing my father again and stay with him be a reality.  
Or be able to take walks with Carl each morning and be with him.  
Finally have a chance of never crossing paths with _**Sierra**_ again.  
Still have an equally good chance of not running into _**her**_.  
Finally live with the man who was the only father I've ever known, along with my step brother.  
Go back to Alexandria where everyone knows my .. Nickname, and... And...

I was ready to tear my hair out at all of it. I was being pulled in two different directions, at any moment I would snap in half and I'll be thrown to the side like a broken doll. Everyone would have lost interest in me. My fingers wrapped around the angel wing necklace that I hadn't taken off since the day it was given to me. Slowly they traced their way to my wrist where the horse necklace with its hide string was wrapped like a bracelet. My eyes found the end of the broken building, a late hole in the wall could serve as a door.

Suddenly I froze in my spot as I felt the floor below my feet tremble. I looked back at my father.  
"Did you feel that." He nodded. "What the hell-" I was cut off my the ceiling above me caving in. I stood stock still, unable to move from my spot.  
"Aahana!" Everything started to slow, as the cement above me started to collapse. A gun went off, it's sound more muffled to my ears than it should have. "Aahana Hope D-"  
The air that was stored in my lungs wouldn't leave as everything just ended. As if someone switched the lights off at will.

~~  
Some people pushed past Daryl. Their numbers were growing as more ran through the streets panicked than he thought possible. Everyone had the same idea in mind: find out what the hell happened. It was like a switch was flipped, all who were running slowed as word spread. Half of the group that went out were coming back. A second group that had already been out were making their way to Bentford. But one thing made itself clear... the two shots.. Something had happened with the father and daughter...  
 _Only one of them was going to make it back._

 _"Hey... Anyone home?"_ The familiarity of the voice caused me to shiver _. "Hellllllooooo. Sunshine... Wait... Naw Whisky suits you much better."_ I shivered again. Only one person had ever really started to call me _'whisky'._ Andknowing who it was made me want to blackout again, I wasn't ready to face this.  
 _"Why are you calling her whisky?"_ Another voice swirled around me. This time I wanted my eyes to open faster, tothrow myself into Carl's arms _._  
 _"Cause, she has that sweetness that makes ya want ta keep sipping and that burn when you do."_ The voice pausedas I stirred more, my heavy eyes opening slowly _. "Oh hey. Finally."_ The sureness of his voice ripped me from reality as my head pounded, not knowing what was going on.  
"Angel. Shut up for one minute." I pulled a hand over, rubbing my face. I was laying on something hard and cold while on my side.  
 _"C'mon. Rise and shine Sunshine... And whisky."_  
"Angel. I thought I told you to shut up. I'm literally five seconds from strangling y-" I cut myself off when my eyes finally opened. Angel's green blue eyes stared at me as he leaned on top a pile of rubble. Most notably, a red crater mares the middle of his forehead. I found it hard to breath as I couldn't take my eyes away from it. I wanted to do badly but I just couldn't. "Angel..." I attempted to move but found several broken slabs of cement were on top of me. Dust and blood smeared my face and clothes. How the hell could this have happened?  
 _"Can't ya see it Sunshine? It can be just like the old time, ya know, right before I was shot and all."_ I started trembling, knowing all too well this _wasn't_ the Angel I knew and loved.

 _My demons had finally caught up to me..._

I knew I wasa _ **monster**_ _,_ but I didn't think anyone deserved this. This was pure torment _._ This wasn't _Real... It's not real.. It just can't be.._

 _"Hey! Stay away from her!"_ My shaking lessened at the voice. I looked above the hat in front of me.  
"Carl!" I cried out, trying to move so I could run to him, but I was pinned. The demented version of Angel shot a poisonous glare at my blue eyed savior. I hardly could see the sunlight, which caused me to think twice about Carl wearing his hat, but I brushed it off at the joy to see him. "Carl." I said softly. The figure of Angel started getting fuzzy, before disappearing. "Carl..." My voice squeaked as I squirmed.  
 _"Hey hey hey. I'm here now. Everything's gonna be okay."_ He smiled down at me. Slowly I pushed some of the rubble off me, sitting on my knees. I placed a dusty hand on Carl's cheek, smoothing my thumb over it. I was so lost in his eyes, overjoyed to see him again. Then I noticed that there was no dust smeared on him. I backed up, bumping into the deputy hat next to me.  
"Carl?" I looked between the hat that I held and the one Carl wore. I shifted back even more. "Carl you're scaring me." I whispered, still moving back.  
 _"It's okay Sunny... We're all fine here... Everybody... Each and every one of us.."_ He smiled the biggest fake smile I had ever seen, as someone stepped next to him.  
 _"Yeah Sunshine... We're here for ya."_ Angel told, not as demonic as before, but he still scared me.  
 _"Aahana.. It's okay... Remember, you said yourself 'don't despair. Tomorrow we continue on.' Tomorrow we have continued on."_ Kylie's small frame stood to Carl's right.  
 _"Hell! Even ol' Merle has joined the party!"_ Merle smirked from behind the three _. "But why should we stop there? There's even more of 'em waiting to see ya..."_ Merle had mumbled something else but my attention turned to the crowd of people I knew too well. My heart rate quickened.

 _The woman that I put down in Bentford before Daryl and I had that trip to the candy store. Who helped me by just passing a note all those years ago._  
 _Then there was Hershel, Beth, Patricia, Otis, and Jimmy..._  
 _The Governor stepped out with a few of his men..._  
 _Logan and Reid, who I had only known for a few hours as we had drove to Atlanta, but I had run into them somewhere along the lines... Their parents as well..._  
 _... Mother of Preston, Angel, and Emily..._

I closed my eyes, gripping Carl's hat in my hand as I stood, backing up quickly.  
"Stop it! Stop it! Just Sto-" my pleas were cut short as my back rammed into the pile of rubble behind me, enough to to cause a few slabs to fall toward me. Once more I slammed into the ground with the new weight on top of me. Gasping for breath, I felt water start to slide to me. Panic set in quickly, as I pushed the cement slabs off of me. A mix of blood, dust, and water slid down my forehead as adrenalin took over, giving me energy. I bit my lip, finding I was in the basement of the old riverside building. There were cracks in the walls in front of me, water pushing to get in, causing the cracks to get larger. Swiftly, I pulled Carl's hat onto my head, trying to climb the rubble to safety. I could hear the walls starting to break under the pressure of the river pushing beside it. I was only halfway up when the walls gave in, and water rushed into the room. The water was quicker than I was, engulfing me in its swirling currents. I caught my hand on a jagged edge of a cement slab. Through the pain of the new cut, I slowly pulled myself out of the frigidwaters. I hugged myself as I got to solid ground, dripping wet, and coughing up water. Blood dripped from my right fist, as dust practically snowed onto me. Shaking my head I tried to get the grey powder off of the deputy hat upon my head.

"Dad? Dad!" I coughed and started shivering. "Dad!" My voice echoes slightly from the varying piles of wreckage. "Where are you? Dad?" My eyes burned when I picked up a dust covered leather journal.

 _To my little girl, Aahana..._

"Dad!" I screamed, the burning in my eyes intensified as I bounded over the obstacles in my path. "Dad!" My throat burned from screaming, my lungs from breathing so quickly. I ran as fast as I could, trying to cover as much ground as I could. "Daddy!" I was rounding a corner at top speed, when something caused me to stop in my tracks...  
His jacket... "Dad!" My throat was raw after screaming so hard. Swiftly I barreled to the jacket, pulling it from the pile of rubble that held it down. I just stood there, staring at it and shaking. I don't know why, but I dropped the jacket over my shoulder, it was almost like a cloak on me. My hand gripped the collar together, even though it stayed on perfectly fine.  
"Dad?" My voice was scratchy, and lungs raw. Blood still ran down my palm.

I held back hysterical laughter as I fell to my knees. I must have been a hell of a sight. All drenched and smeared with dust and dirt. An oversized jacket over my shoulders and a deputy hat on my heat. Running around with blood oozing from my hand and screaming my lungs raw. To a complete stranger, this must have looked completely _pathetic_. The laugher I wanted to let out so badly turned into a giant knot in my chest as I stared at my knees. The burning behind my eyes intensified.

That was when I heard it. A sound... I looked up. And I found a body pinned down by concrete. Shakily I got up, stumbling over to the motionless form as tears dripped from my chin. "Daddy..." I sobbed, hitting my knees next to him.  
"I love you baby girl." He hardly got the words out with labored breathing. "But I have to go away for a little while." His Amber brown eyes looked up at me as he age a weak smile, before his eyes closed. "Dad... Dad! Don't leave... Please not again... Daddy!" I cried, setting my forehead on his. "You Promised... You _promised_ you wouldn't... Swore you'd never leave. That you wouldn't leave again... Daddy..."

It was a long time I sat there crying. My body shook with the knowledge that any minute...  
I forced myself to stand, and pick up the gun that lay next to my father's dying form.  
 _What the hell did I ever do to deserve this? I just found my father just to have him taken away again? Goodbye was the last thing I needed right now..._  
I held the gun in my bleeding hand, even though I was left handed when it came to most weapons... Tears streamed down my face as I closed my eyes and looked away. He left this task to me. My index finger pulled the trigger. I hit my knees for a third time today after the report of the gun echoed through my mind. Leaving me trembling with sobs.

Slowly I looked up. To find the bullet only skimmed his head. I hung my head, letting out a weakening sob. I couldn't do it... I couldn't shoot a second time.. _Not my father... No._  
Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder, before the person helped me up. Luke silently took the gun from my hand. Tears silently skidded down his cheeks, as he turned me around and left it up for someone else to take me back to Bentford. The journal was tucked safely behind my arm as we swiftly got back. Someone at the gate had metrical supplies, and swiftly stitched up my hand and wrapped it up. So many people walked around me. Most of them moved out of the way. To them they saw a red eyed dust smeared girl with Luca Darren's jacket draped over her and a deputy hat. But in reality. They were staring at a broken monster who was fed up with the world and all its lies. I moved past more people, when I spotted through the herd of people Daryl and River. My knees were weak as I slowly walked toward them. Then Daryl's ice blue eyes met mine, he swiftly strode over. He set his hands on my shoulder as I gripped the journal in my bandaged hand. A dry sob made its way to my raw throat, but I held it down. Daryl opened hIs mouth to speak, but my words came faster.  
"I couldn't do it." I told our feet. "I couldn't pull the trigger a second time." My voice cracked, right before an echoing _**boom**_ sounded in the distance. Daryl pulled me closer to him, and I hid my face in his shoulder.

 _He was gone._ _ **Really**_ _, gone this time._ My tears have dried up once more while I clung onto Daryl. The one thing I hated the most right now was the world. It was full of so many damn lies.  
That's all the world was now, a bunch of lies. And _**broken promises**_ _._

 **A/N**  
 **So now it is known what happens...**  
 **Wellllllllll... The only way Sunny sees Carl is in a hallucination that twisted with Angel a tad bit.. And brings all the people she feels responsible for or just haunt her. (No this is not the last chapter... Got several more of them to go). She brings up the fact she sees herself as a monster... And in the end shoots her father, but can't bring herself to shoot him a second time... Geez this chapter is kinda depressing...**  
 **-On a happier note, if you like (or dislike) this book, go check out my other TWD fanfic Every Last Breath! -** _as well, I have been working on an alternate reality for this book, please comment something like 'yes'. or vote on this chapter if you'd like me to publish it (it'd be roughly following the TWD plot along with my own). - I stopped working on it a while ago, but if most people wanna read it all be all for working on it again. The plot of it was meant to foreshadow some things that would happen in the original second book. but one of my friends got unhappy with the original so I changed it, because other people would hate it too.. but I think I can still get it to foreshadow for the new version.-_  
 **Anyway, back to my point...**  
 **Is Sunny still going to be torn in two different directions?**  
 **Will Bentford back out of the alliance (with whoever might take over)?**  
 **What about Aarl/Carnny?**  
 **What is around the next corner? A walker, other group, or SIERRA?**  
 **Please vote and comment/ tell me what ya think about the chapter and the alternate reality!**  
 **Found out what comes next in the next chapter!**


	31. Strangers

_I lay on the couch staring at the ceiling. It was my tenth birthday, and I was bored out of my mind. A quick thought of my mother's boyfriend crossed my mind, caused me to shudder and hug myself. I thought of Kylie, or the Reeves twins, but was soon interrupted by a knocking on the door. I jumped up, opening it. There were two boxes on the porch, one seemed to have holes in it. I took them both in, opening one that didn't have holes, finding a letter and a bunch of formula looking stuff._  
 _"The hell?" I questioned skimming over the letter by my father. With a shrug I went to open the second box. As I did, it moved. I jumped back, before quickly opening it._

 _There in the box sat a blue heeler puppy. A very young puppy at that. I glanced back at the letter._  
 _'He was the runt, and that should be enough formula to help feed him until he can eat real food.'_

 _My eyes looked back to the small pup, as I picked him up. With a huge smile on my face I ran out of the house and to my friends, showing them my present._  
 _"What are you gonna name him?" Kylie asked over my shoulder._  
 _I looked at the small pup in my hands. His fur made me think back to when my father and I would go down to the river. Wait. That's it!_  
 _"River." I announced proudly. "I'll name him River."_

Luke stepped up to take our fathers place. He gave us two car with two cans of fuel just in case, even though the tanks were full. I sat at the gates on the ground, staring off in the distance. River was curled up next to me. I hadn't said anything since yesterday. I had no reason to. Leaning my head against the wall, the brim of Carl's hat bent a little since I still had it on. My fingers found the angel wing necklace I was still yet to take off. All the while Daryl and Luke talked about something.  
Then, one of the search parties started to head back. I didn't fully look at them until Daryl and Luke stopped talking. Taking Carl's hat off, I threaded my fingers through my put up hair. With a sigh, I looked over, as Rick walked up to Daryl and Luke.  
"So... Is it an agreement?" He asked.  
Luke rubbed the back of his neck. "I uh. I need to think about that." Instantly Rick and Daryl's face fell. Luke motioned to Rick. "You have people to think about. Well, I do too. You let me think about it, and you stick to this map, I'll send people to tell you when we reach a decision." Daryl stormed off to the rest of the group, and Rick gave an angry sigh. Any further argument would push him to say no. I stood, walking up to my step brother, right as Mr. Reeves, Preston and Emily's dad approached Rick asking if he could come along to get to his son and daughter. River stuck to my side like nothing in the world could separate up. He had been very protective since yesterday. When he first came up to me a couple days ago, I knew, _**Sierra**_ had to be too close for comfort, but then again, they did leave _**her**_ group, so maybe I was fine. The scar on my lip started throbbing at the thought of _**Her**_.  
"Are you staying?" Luke put a hand on my shoulder as I looked back at him, and shook my head. I was dying to say something, and he could see it in me, but I just couldn't find my voice. My throat was still a little sore from screaming so much yesterday. He pulled me into him, and I wrapped my arms around him, Carl's hat still in my hand. "You're always welcome here Aahana." We both pulled back, and I nodded. "Always." I squeeze Luke's hand and gave him a weak smile, being reminded too much of dad. I only paused to hand Carl his hat, before I continued to the second vehicle, a gray truck. Carl tried to ask me something, but I slammed the door shut before. I knew everyone except Daryl would be confused by my behavior, but the last thing I wanted to do was talk about it. Even if I could find my voice among all the pain.  
"She had a rough past few days. Yesterday especially." Daryl told, before everyone broke up into two groups to get in the cars. I curled up in the back seat, resting my temple on the window, as Daryl opened the driver's door, and Rick the passenger. Carl climbed into the back with me, as the other four took the car. River rested his head on my leg, as I pulled my father's jacket around me more. My bow, quiver and satchel lay on the floor of the truck. I felt a hand reach mine, as Carl interlocked our fingers. I held onto his hand tightly, looking out the window. The memory of the hallucination of him and Angel stuck with me, refusing to leave me alone. I had truthfully thought I was safe seeing him, but I held his hat -the one he wore when I saw him- it scared the shit out of me. That was the first time, real or not, Carl scared me. My heart broke, happy to know this was _really_ him. Carl was next to me. The _real_ Carl. But he was just as real as the fact that the only father I had ever known was dead. And I had shot him. I had killed him, but not enough to stop him from turning. No, Luke had to take care of that. With River curled up against me, and Carl's hand in mine, I drifted into a much needed sleep...

 _Someone held my hand, as I could hear something in the background that resembled music. Out of fear, I slowly followed the arm up, expecting a walker. But I found Carl smiling brightly at me. I couldn't help but smile back as he stepped in front of me._  
 _"Care to dance?" As he made a bowing motion a bandage appeared over his right eye as he looked at me past the brim of his hat._  
 _"Of course." I smiled, surprising myself with the ability to speak, even though my voice was hardly audible._  
 _Yet, when he straightened back up, the bandage was gone. I tilted my head to the side as we stepped round in circles. "What happened to your eye?" I asked._  
 _"Oh nothing." Carl answered, unable to drop his smile as we continued to dance. I sighed giving in, and pulling us closer together. We still stepped in circles with my hands around his neck and my chin on his shoulder._  
 _"I missed you." I whispered._  
 _"I missed you too." Carl said into my shoulder. I felt like there would have been a small build up of tears in my eyes, as I watched twins, a boy and girl, chase each other. They made me think of Reid and Logan._  
 _I needed to tell him. I needed to tell Carl._  
 _"Carl... I... I lov-" I was cut off by a walker chasing the twins. "Watch out!" I tried to yell, but my voice only came out normally. Carl turned around, not letting go of my hand as I tried to run to them. But the two faded out of reality, right as I couldn't see another hand latched to mine. I spun around to see Carl had vanished too. "C... C-Carl! Carl?" I tried to spin around but to no avail. It was like trying to run through water. "Carl? Carl!"_

I jolted awake, tracing with my other hand to try to find another. If I could find my voice, this would be where I'd be calling for someone. I tried. I opened my mouth and tried to form words, but no sound came.  
"Hey hey hey." My head jerked in the direction of Carl's voice to find him scooting closer. Our fingers still hooked together. River moved so Carl could sit right next to me. I put my other arm around Carl's side, not letting to of his hand, as I hid my face in his shoulder. It wasn't exactly a nightmare, but I was absolutely terrified of losing Carl again. I quickly calmed down, and pulled back to find Carl and I were alone. He handed me some water, and gratefully I accepted.

After a few good gulps, I looked back at Carl, questioning where everyone was.  
"They're clearing the place where we'll stay the night. Hopefully find a few supplies too." He paused, concern showing in his eyes. "Daryl said you hadn't gotten much sleep, so I said I'd stay back with you just in case you woke up. You still didn't get much sleep on the way here either." I gave a weak smile, before kissing Carl's cheek. The. I gave him a quick peck on the lips. When I pulled back I saw he was trying to hide his blush.  
"T...th.." I tried to thank him, but as I decided to change my words, I ended with a fit of coughing. When I finally settled down, I rested my head on Carl's shoulder. "I... L... Lo..ve." I sighed at how pathetic this was. My throat was better at least, but I was tired, and it was still an effort to speak. Carl rubbed his thumb over my knuckles, before kissing my forehead.  
"I love you too." I squeeze his hand in response, wishing so much -out of all the moments I wished I couldn't speak- that I could. I would tell Carl that I loved him a thousand times over, then say how I hadn't slept at all last night. Partly out of fear is have to shoot my father again in my dreams. Then I would tell Carl I almost died yesterday, and I had been thinking of him, that I wouldn't dream of leaving.

But, of course, fate doomed me to be mute at this time more than any other. I hated myself for that. A yawn took over me for a moment, as another wave of exhaustion hit me. Carl held me there for a few more moments, before his father came out to tell us the building was clear. Silently we went in. I grabbed something small and quick to eat, before taking temporary residence in one of the back rooms. Making myself comfortable, I easily drifted off into a light, dreamless sleep...

"Oh no. There is just one person I'm looking for." The voice was like ice, causing me to stiffen, but quickly I stood, making my way to the frame opening that lead into a small living room. River stayed right by my side and kept low. The scar over my eye throbbed, along with the one on my lip as I glared at the one person I had prayed I would never have to see again. Their eyes shifted to mine, as everyone pointed their guns at the two new people. Daryl wasn't in sight. River pinned his ears back, and a low growl escaped him as he showed his teeth.  
Out of all the damn times. Now was when I found it.

My voice came out as a threatening, strangled growl at the _strangers_ I knew all too well. " _ **Sierra**_."

 **A/N**  
 **Ooooooooooh snap**? **. Shit just got real... The cliffhangers!**  
 **Ohohohohoho. Wow.** _ **Sierra**_ **finally makes an appearance...**  
 **So sunny has a dream with her and Carl and she sees twins... I wonder what that means...**

 **\- 3 chapters left, counting the epilogue-**

 **Back to the story... Sunny (kinda) and Carl said the L word! No more baby steps guys and gals.**  
 **What will it mean for sunny and the group that** _ **Sierra**_ **is there?**  
 **Is there a chance she may be taken away?**  
 **Is there something that may be going on with sunny that she's not sure about?**  
 **Find out... In the next chapter! Vote and comment!**


	32. HER

Daryl paced outside the small building they had stayed the night. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. His mind went from how everyone back in Alexandria was, to Sunny. He was just starting to think over what Luca had told him, when he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. Instinctively, Daryl aimed his crossbow at the figure. But his aim faltered, before he lowered his weapon. He had been pointing at his own mother.

Daryl tried his best to swallow his emotions. He check himself over to make sure he wasn't seeing things due to an injury. But he was almost sure, that his mother was just as real as the Merle that had talked to him on the ridge at Hershel's farm. She had been dead and gone for so long now. Daryl straightened up, giving a sad smile. Tears pushed in the back of his eyes, threatening to rise.  
"Hi mom." He said softly.  
She walked up to him, placing a hand on his cheek. "Hey there baby boy." She smiled, her voice as soothing as it had always been. But there was something about her, she looked much older than he remembered. She smiled back at him before kissing his forehead. The woman commented some of his hair out of his face, before walking off like nothing happened.  
Daryl shook his head, and went the opposite direction his mother went.

There was a stranger amongst them. Not just one, but two. Rick gave a quick glance back at Rosita and Tara, telling them to get Carl in another room. They were doing so, but before they could fully shut the door, Sunny came into the room. River growled beside her at the man and woman. The man held a gun pointed at all the people who pointed weapons at them. Then, Sunny shocked everyone by saying the first word she had the whole day.  
" _ **Sierra**_."  
The woman tilted her head, tisking the girl. "Now is that any way to say hello your mother?" Carl started his own objections but Rosita closed the door too quickly, he was cut off. Everyone was shocked, and stood like a stone. Sunny had never said anything about her mother. Their aim faltered, giving the strange man the upper hand. He cocked the gun, causing a few of the remaining people to have to lower their weapons.  
"Now. Aahana. It's time we start heading home." _Sierra_ told, the man with her pointing his gun directly at Rick and Mr. Reeves. River's growling became louder as the woman stepped closer to her daughter. "Nice to see you again too River." She growled at the dog. Sunny focused on the woman the kept inching closer to her, she didn't realize the man had snuck up on her until he grabbed her shoulder. He traced three scars that was on her back without even lifting her shirt. He knew where they were, because he had created them. The three were in the shape of an 'A'. But, just as quickly as he traced the scars, he eased his hand and knocked the girl out. Throwing the girl over his shoulder, he pointed his gun back at the three men. River was back and forth between growling at the two taking his master, and following the unconscious copper haired girl being carried.  
"Now if you'll excuse us. We must be going." The man told, slowly walking out with his wife. "No one follows us." He growled. "Or she will be punished." A sick smile played on the man's lips as the two turned and hurried out the door. _Sierra_ had grabbed Sunny's thing and threw them in the trunk as her third husband threw her daughter in the back seat. River jumped in with her, as Sunny's hands were quickly bound. Then _Sierra_ took her place in the passenger's seat, as her husband took the wheel, and swiftly started the car and started driving away. The girl started to awaken, not having been knocked out very well. Daryl came around from the side of the building to see her looking frantically out of the back window. He was shocked at the sight. That was when Rick, Abraham, and came out to watch the car pull away quickly. Soon Carl ran out, putting two and two together as he watched the girl he was falling for be taken away. He pulled out his gun, aiming it at the tires, only for his father to grab it from the teenager.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Carl demanded, trying to grab for his gun only for his father to hold it higher up.  
"Carl-" Rick tried to start, only to get cut off.  
"No! Dad, you just killed her!" The boy yelled. Yes, he may have been overacting a little bit, but he knew all too well why she had left home. "You let them take Sunny!" He accused.  
"Carl I had no choice!" Rick shouted, shutting his son up. "They said if we tried anything, they'd take it out on her." He bent down slightly to Carl's height. "I think you know just as well as I do they weren't bluffing on that end. You know more about this than I do, but I don't have to know that man would beat her without a second thought."

~ Sunny ~

My wrists were bound together, and my throat sore from screaming. I sunk down into the back seat when I could no longer see everybody. My _**mother**_ must have threatened something, or her _lovely_ husband Braxton.  
"Oh calm down!" _Sierra_ told me for the twentieth time.  
"You need to listen to you mother Aahana." Braxton said as he sped up the car.  
"Thank you Brax." My _mother_ rubbed his hand. She always called him Brax, along with anyone else. But I called him by his full name.  
"You're not part of this Braxton. Stay the hell _out_ of it." I growled, trying to get my hands untied. Slowly but surely, it was working. I didn't see why she loved this man, when she obviously knew what he did to me. He had pressed the burning ends of cigarettes to my back, and given me three scars that created an ' _A_ ' shape in my back. He had caused several more as well. What she didn't know was _other_ things he's done to me.  
" _Aahana_." My mother snapped. "You are _not_ the only one who has lost something today."  
"Oh and _you_ have?" I didn't believe a word she was saying.  
"Yes. I have." She grew quiet for a moment. It was strange for me to see her like this. She almost looked capable of feeling something. Almost. "Do you really think it was easy for me to  
leave your brother back there? That-"  
"So you're actually thing to have feelings today?" I retorted. "Not caring for people and leaving them behind is your specialty, I guess you're losing your touch."  
"Aahana Hope Dixon!" _Sierra_ snapped. "That is the second time I've had to leave him and let him keep thinking I'm dead! Daryl has probably been through a lot already..." _Sierra_ trailed off, as I tried to wrap my head around what she was saying.  
"What?" I gaped. "But... Daryl's mother... Is dead.. She died in a house fire."  
"So he told you?"  
"No... Carl did." I shook my head. Daryl's mother was dead. Period. She died a long time ago. This woman that supposedly was my mother _was_ _not_ her. It just couldn't be.  
 _Sierra_ shook her head. "Will, your real father, and I were heavy drinkers. Married real young. Ended up having Merle a few months after the wedding. Then a few years later Daryl came. Will was off, probably at a bar. Merle was in Juvenile detention, and Daryl was around the neighborhood with his friends. I was halfway through my second bottle of whisky when I decided to light a cigarette. I don't fully remember much, but I dropped it on the bed and the sheets caught fire. I took a few more sips of my drink before throwing it at the wall. I ended up downstairs grabbing more, and drinking it.  
"The rest of what happened was all this giant blur, but I left the house somewhere before it fully burned to the ground. As far as I'm concerned I woke up in the middle of the damn woods several days later and on the other end of the state. How I got there? I'm still questioning that to this day. At that time I still considered myself young and stupid. But it was maybe a minute after I woke up, someone found me. And that someone happened to be Luca Darren. He took me in, helped me remember a few things. He was like a brother to me at that time. He was newly married, but they both let me stay." She paused, shaking her head. "It was several years later I finally worked up the courage to go back. By then Luca and his wife had a son, Luke he was three at the time. But the two were growing distant. I went back, in a disguise, and found my grave. I don't know why I wanted to go back to Will. He was never a good husband, I could only imagine after my 'death' he beat Merle and Daryl. I had heard Merle was dishonorably discharged from the army, and Daryl had taken up hunting and tracking with his uncle and father. I caught a glimpse of the two, before going to a bar. I bought a drink, but couldn't stand to drink it. Will had come in and sat down right next to me. I let him have it and he told me how much I looked like his late wife.  
"Things moved quickly after that, and we spent the night in a hotel together. I left the next morning very early. Will wasn't good for me anymore, and it was best that I stayed dead in his and the boys' eyes. So I stayed one town away from Luca for several nights. On my way back to Luca's, that was when I found out I was pregnant with you. I got back and told him. By then his wife had left him and took Luke with her. Next thing I know my last name was Darren, and I started to go by the name Sierra. Luca told me we should stay in Georgia for few years so you could be close to your father and brothers, but soon enough I had us moved to Wyoming so I could be far from Will Dixon and possibly make it easy for myself about being away from my boys."

It was silent for a long while, the only sound was the car as it sped over the payment of the road. Daryl was my brother? And Merle too?  
"Merle's dead." I told, starting to work my way out of the bounds over my wrists once more. "And you're no better than Will." I spat. The memory of _Sierra_ causing the scar over my left eye played in my head. She almost blinded me that day in that eye. The memory of her creating the star shaped scar on my shoulder followed up afterward. _Sierra_ whipped around, taking her seat belt off and ready to beat me.  
"Why you-" she was about to when I played my ace card.  
"Would you feel satisfied if you killed your grandchild and beat me at the same time?" My expression was emotionless.  
"Your... Pregnant?" _Sierra_ gaped in shock. Braxton's driving faltered a little as he looked back at me from the rear view mirror. He completely stopped watching the road. Slowly I started to get free of my ties, almost fully out of them. "You're bluffing... you _have_ to be."  
I hoped to God that I was bluffing, I had heard the story about Rick's wife Lori; and if anything went wrong with a pregnancy, it would mean certain death for me. But Carl and I had done a little more the kissing that night in the treehouse. He had tried to comfort me, and ended up doing a little more. I just gave my _mother_ a blank stare, making her believe my bluff more. Braxton being the dumbass he was, looked right back at me to see my expression himself. Several moments passed and the two still stared at me, shocked. That was when I freed my wrists from the ties. Just as soon as I did, the car we were in rammed into an abandoned one at the side of the road. I held onto River as the car slammed onto the other one, before rolling off. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for it all to be a over.

 **A/N**

 **Sunny is a Dixon!...? So Daryl's mother did survive the house fire.. Sunny was taken, and Carl tried to stop it. And** _ **Sierra's**_ **dumbass 3rd husband Braxton crashes the car.**  
 **\- there are a lot of things that involve 3's this chapter... -**  
 **Sunny** **bluffs that she's pregnant (but she actually might be)**

 **Ladies and gents**

 **There**

 **Is**

 _One_

Chapter

 _ **Left**_

 **Before the epilogue.**

 **Will Sunny make it back to Carl and her brother?**  
 **Where will the longest mile tie in?**  
 **Will Sunny survive, or die trying to figure out where her love lies?**  
 **Will we find out if she's pregnant?**  
 **Please vote and comment, and find out** _ **in the last chapter**_ **!**


	33. Shattered Lullaby

_Sunny, this is the last journal I will be leaving for you. I had been working on it for a while now, and I don't know when the last chapter will be, but it will surely be the longest..._  
 _The longest mile, you remember me talking about this before right? It's hard to explain sometimes, and that's exactly what it is. It is neither a single force or thing. The longest mile is a whole mix of things. One of the most important is it is a distance, not that you have traveled; but a distance you have lived, grown, loved. It's shaped by the people you allow to walk along with you whether you realize it or not. It's a span of growing up, of people, events, scars -both physical and mental-. The longest mile is all the hard and easy days. Where you let some things go, but mostly hold on like hell. You don't exactly decide when you get to walk along this path, it somewhat calls for you, and you have no choice but to answer. When you get to the end, reality seems to smack you in the face. It's a funny and serious thing all in one, and can be a big pain in the ass._

 _You are Aahana Hope Dixon. Remember that._

I held my breath as I opened my eyes. I had a few small cuts, and multiple bruises. My head pounded, but besides that, somehow I was alright. Thankfully River was too. I jolted up, kicking the sunroof until it broke. River and I crawled out of the car, as smoke rolled from the abandoned one that Braxton had crashed into. Swiftly I forced the trunk open hoping my things were there, and thankfully they were. I slid my quiver, satchel, and bow around me before I picked up the handgun Luca had given me in its holster. After fastening the holster around my hip, I checked the clip to find two bullets left.  
"Damn it." I muttered. I sighed, before heading off toward the woods, but a voice stopped me.  
"A...aah... Aahana." River and I turn to find the source of the sound. The car lay on the passenger side. The right side Braxton's face looked cut up some spanning a little toward the left side. But he was passed out. _Sierra_ lay halfway out the windshield, glass and metal stabbed into her, keeping her in her place. "H...help... Me... Please." I just stood there, giving her a blank stare. "Aaha...na... H...hel..p... y...your... Moth..er." Taking the handgun out of the holster, I walked over to her, but kept the gun at my side.  
"No. _Sierra_ , my mother died a long time ago in a house fire. Before I was ever born. The woman who I thought was my mother died the day I turned six." I paused, lowering myself so I was closer to _her_. "I guess this makes me one of those people who don't need masks, cause I'm already a _monster_." I glanced over at Braxton, motioning with my head to him. "My mother would have never let a man like him do the things he's done to me. But how would I know? She died before I was born." I stood up. "As much as I would like to kill him. That's too easy. And besides, he might have a chance of 'living'" I told dryly. At most, Braxton would probably live two days, unless a walker came along and decided ol' Brax would make a good meal. I looked back at _Sierra_ , blood was starting to stream from the corners of _her_ mouth. "But you. You can be thankful I'm an oh so merciful person." _She_ was suffering. Blood trickled down _her_ forehead and collected around _her_ wounds. I lifted my arm, holding the gun with my right hand, I pointed it at _Sierra's_ head. "Tell Merle, Angel, and my mother I said hi."

Sierra's eyes went wide before I pulled the trigger. I gently placed the gun in the holster, then closed Sierra's eyes.  
"Oh, and Kylie too. Tell them that for me." I spoke, before River and I walked into the woods.

The next two days seemed a little uneventful. River and I found this warehouse type building in the middle of the woods. I cleared it quickly, not finding much. And I find myself staring at the wall, not being able to get my mind off of Carl or anyone from Alexandria. River paced behind me, before sitting next to me. He looked over whimpering.  
"I know bud. I know. I miss them too." I looked at my feet, before suddenly standing. Ripping the handgun out of the holster, I threw it at the wall.  
"God damn it!" I screeched. I needed to do something. I needed to know if they were okay.  
I was going to get back. Picking up my stuff, I whistled for River. "We're going home." I announced loud and clear.

~ 3rd ~

Carl stayed silent the rest of the ride back, staring out the window. He tried to look at things they way Sunny might, as he silently hoped she had gotten away from her mother somehow. It had been a whole day since he had seen her, and he could fully feel her absence.  
"Oh. Shit!" Daryl exclaimed, gripping the wheel before throwing his door open.  
"Oh no." Rick muttered before running alongside Daryl. , Abraham, Sasha, Rosita, and Tara were right on their heels.

That was when Carl saw it. The gates were wide open. The teenage boy swiftly caught up to his father and Daryl, who stood frozen inside the gates. There were walkers and people scattered everywhere. Whoever attacked, had been taken care of. Slowly, the people of Alexandria walked up to those who just arrived back. Preston held Enid's hand, and held his little sister Emily close. The two quickly ran up to their father in a small reunion, before Rick voiced his concerns.  
"What the hell happened?" Worry ran thick through his voice.  
"We were attacked right out of the blue." Eugene stepped forward. Then stepped up a man Rick didn't recognize.  
"If it weren't for these people there would have been more losses." Glenn told. "They say their allies from, Bentford." Luke stepped from behind Glenn, and shook Rick's hand.  
"I can't find the words to thank you." Rick rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Don't worry, you already have." Luke patted the leader's shoulder.  
Rick looked over Luke's shoulder at Carol. "Who'd all we lose?"  
"Jessie, Ron, Sam. A couple more, but those who fled, they took-"  
"Where's Aahana?" Luke interrupted, his step sister nowhere in sight.  
"Her mother came and got her." Carl sent a glare to his father, who had brushed it off like it was all okay. But it wasn't. Nothing was okay. Not anymore. Everyone's face fell, but Carol soon got it together. There was slope thing Rick needed to know.  
"Rick, there were a few survivors from who attacked us. Th-"  
"I don't think they're stupid enough to come a second time in one day. Well set up a double guard shift right after, just to be sue."  
"Rick. They have _Judith_." Everyone froze at the gray haired woman's statement.

~ Sunny ~

 _I haven't had the pleasure to meet everyone in the group you're with, but that boy you keep telling me about. He really makes you happy. I don't even have to meet him to know this, and as long as you're happy with him, this old man is satisfied._

Every time I looked at my boots, all I could think of was constant running. Run my hand over my messy ponytail, I was reminded of when Carl gave me his hat so I'd come back to him. River ran behind me, before I abruptly stopped. There was movement in the distance. I kneeled down by River, trying to slow my breathing. With a few moments of stillness, the movement started up again, but I could tell. They _weren't_ walkers. That was when I could hear them.  
"Wish we coulda stayed a little longer to see the looks on their faces."  
"Yeah, and get our ass shot." Another voice snipped.  
Slowly I inched forward, taking my satchel from around me. I stealthily climbed up a tree, finding a strong branch close to the ground. That was when crying started. I stiffened, it was a baby's cry.  
"Can't he just shut it up already?" The first man asked angrily.  
"Then what was the damn point of taking it!" The second snapped. I pulled an arrow from my quiver. "We need it to 'negotiate'. Besides, I think we'll kill it after for good measu-" I released the string, stopping the second man from finishing as the first fell to the ground. The second only seconds later followed. The castes shadows of the setting sun hid the two newly killed people. Quickly I took my rifle and looked through the scope in it the small one roomed cabin. I couldn't hear what the man was saying, but he was slowly waking to a crib with a knife. Terror threaded into my veins as I realized the baby was _Judith_. My scope found the man with the knife for a second, and final time. A soft echoing report sounded as my finger squeezed the trigger.

Almost immediately I jumped from the tree, picking up my satchel and ran to the cabin. My heart thumped in my ears as I could hear Judith's cry. Throwing open the door, I let River in before slamming it closed. The windows were covered, and candles lit the room. Rushing over to Judith, I dropped everything I held and picked her up. She freaked out a little more before recognizing me and calming down. Her little fingers had a death grip on my own, as I shooshed her. Slowly I sunk to the floor with the baby girl in my lap.  
"Ya know, you are lookin to be quite a trouble maker little missy." I sighed. "I've been all over kingdom come to get home, and I get here just in time." I started rambling g on about things that had happened to me, that I'd make sure Judith would never have to experience. I started laughing at myself, having just explained almost my whole life's story. "Look at me. The first time in a long time I _really_ open up, and you probably can't understand me." Shaking my head at myself, I set Judith in the crib. Judith smiled up at me, as I could hear groaning in the distance. "Ya know, I could see you pulling on my hand to play dolls or braid your hair." I fought to keep my smile, realizing that might not happen. I've had sixteen years of this life, Judith was hardly even a year old. Looking to my stomach, I thought of the possibility of a small human growing inside me. Shaking my head, I knew I'd do anything to make sure Judith could live longer than I would. I had my arms crossed over the edge of the cradle. Little Judy reached up and played with the horse necklace that was wrapped around my wrist.  
"Ya like that don you?" I asked. "It use to belong to one of my best friends. I considered her like the younger sister I never had. Like you, too." I smiled down at the little girl before going over to the desk on the other side of the room. I found a pen, paper, and a few envelopes. Scribbling down a few notes, I looked back at Judy and dropped the horse necklace not one as she yawned.  
"You can say that again. We're gonna have a big day tomorrow." The kidnappers had brought her in her stroller, so I quickly put together a makeshift harness for River to use. Judith stared at me with sleepy eyes. I gave her a sad smile, before I started to sing her Kylie's lullaby. As I came to the end of the song, I glanced at the envelopes. Tears threatened to spill over at the thought of never seeing Carl again.  
"Where the tears _won't fall_  
Oh we're one step closer  
One step closer  
To the place  
We'll call  
Home." My voice broke at the words ' _won't fall_ ' as a single tear streamed down my cheek. When I looked at Judith, she was fast asleep. "Goodnight." I whispered before trying to get my own rest.

 _I knew Daryl was an interesting character from the start. But when I was talking to him, I knew he had to be a Dixon. Aahana, you have a good older brother who will definitely watch over you. I see you two have a brother-sister type bond, but I think you both are yet to learn that you actually are siblings. I'll keep this entry short, until the next one. I hope you had a good birthday._  
 _\- Love, Luca Darren_

The morning light peaked from behind the cloth that covered the Windows. The candles had burned out a while ago. I had mainly had a restless night, but Judith still slept soundly. Softly I called River over, hooking him up to the stroller. Gently, I lifted Judy out of the crib and into the stroller. I fastened a blanket with several holes over the top so it'd be hard for a walker to get to her, and no light would shine through. The holes were enough to let her breathe. I had hooked Rivers leash up to the stroller and made sure it would be hard to tip over. With a deep breath, I opened the door, so River could pull the stroller out of the cabin. Quickly I shot the few walkers outside, and retrieved my arrows.  
 _"I think we archers need to stick together."_ My own voice rang through my head as we set off at a steady pace. I jogged next to the stroller, keeping an arrow loaded at all times. Just in case.

I was starting to think the bad feeling in the bottom of my gut was wrong for once. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. But of course, my gut feeling was _always right_. It started out with one Walker. Then five. I shooed River into a run as the numbers doubled, tripled.  
I stopped. "Oh shit." I sucked in a breath, starting to shoot at the walkers. There must have been at least thirty, possibly more. "River keep going! Go home River! Go home!" I ordered as the blue heeler kept running down the road, stopping for nothing. My mind raced, switching to reality, and memories of the people I had come to love. I kept rapid firing arrows, standing a few walking corpses that came to close. The numbers were thinning, but still in the double digits, as I kept reaching record back for more arrows. My heart sunk, and I went cold when my fingers wrapped around the last arrow. _How could I have been so stupid_? I had spent so long trying to piece together my life and find the people I loved. My family had been right in front of my the whole time. And those people were back in Alexandria. Blood related or not, loyalty had bound us to each other. Thinking back to my father's words about the longest mile, I knew the mile was over with. _My family had been in front of me the whole time_. _And I wasn't ever going to see them again_. I hung my head and let out a ragged breath, before furrowing my eyebrows. _This_ , was for my family. Taking ahold of my last arrow, I notched it, taking aim, and letting the arrow fly.

~ 3rd ~

The blue healer kept running, pulling the stroller behind him. The baby hadn't even made much of a sound.  
"C'mon, follow me basterds! _C'mon_!" The yelling in the distance stirred the sleeping baby, right before the sound stopped. Judith opened her eyes, as the girl's voice hovered in the air as the birds helped sing the _shattered lullaby,_ Sunny had sang the night prior. Her voice followed the stroller as River ran the last stretch home.

 _One more step_  
 _Along the path_  
 _We follow_  
 _Onto the next_  
 _Tomor-row_  
 _One more step_  
 _Closer to home_  
 _The place_  
 _Where our roam_  
 _Comes to an end_  
 _Where the tears won't_  
 _Travel_  
 _Just one more step_  
 _Before we reach_  
 _Our journey's end_  
 _Where we all can live_  
 _In peace_  
 _Where the tears_  
 _No longer fall_  
 _Is where this path leads_  
 _A place_  
 _That we can all call home_  
 _It's within our reach_  
 _The end of this jour-ney_  
 _It's in our sight_  
 _What we've been wait-ing for_  
 _Oh, the path_  
 _Lead us to_  
 _Where the tears won't fall_  
 _A place we can all_  
 _Call home_  
 _Oh, I can see it now_  
 _Just one more step_  
 _We are_  
 _Closer to home_  
 _Where the tears_ won't fall  
 _Oh we're one step closer_  
 _One step closer_  
 _To the place_  
 _We'll call_  
 _Home_

~~~~  
The furthest mile  
is  
The longest chapter  
is closer to  
The final page  
which means  
She is all Alone  
but she was never alone

She was _never_ alone

 **A/N**  
 **I hope the last chapter wasn't that sucky. There will be another book after this, and I'll involve the summery of book 2 in the epilogue for this one, and possibly a sneak peak!**  
 **Will Judith make it home?**  
 **What happened to Sunny, did she make it?**  
 **What did sunny write in those letters?**  
 **Please vote and comment, and find out in the epilogue!**


	34. Epilogue - Alive -

Rick paced in front of the gates, it had been two days since Judith was taken. They had went out and searched. But found nothing. But they had to stay back to help protect the community. Luke and half his group went back to Bentford, but left some people behind to help out with anything. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard barking. Rick looked out the metal bars of the gate to see River, pulling a stroller! Swiftly Rick opened the gate as the blue heeled trotted in, panting from having ran for so long. Carl and Daryl swiftly ran up, as Rick picked his daughter out of the stroller. Daryl knew by now his mother was alive, and that 'Sunshine' was his sister. He slipped the makeshift harness of River. Rick watched as the gates were closed, no Sunny in sight. That was when he saw the envelopes. There were three, one to him, his son, and Daryl.

Inside his own, there was a horse necklace, that Sunny wrote was for Judith.  
Each letter started out the same way.  
 _If I'm not with River and Judith, it's time to start assuming the worst._  
In Daryl's letter, Sunny explained that Ajax had killed himself since he didn't receive Achilles's armor. And that she shot _Sierra_ out of mercy. Now he was to take care of River.  
In Carl's Sunny explained about the longest mile.  
After Rick finished reading his, he lowered the paper, and looked at everyone who stood around.  
-

River awaited his new master by the gate. Or, so everyone thought. He had been pacing, but now lay down, just waiting for the gate to open. Daryl had went out hunting, one of these days he might bring River along as a hunting dog. He returned slightly successful, as he came through the gates with his prizes, River bolted past him. Both Carl and Rick saw this, as Daryl turned on his heel and chased after the blue heeler.  
"River!" He scolded, keeping the dog in his sight.  
After chasing after the dog for a good while, the three came upon a tree. Daryl froze at the sight of the arrow sticking from it. Two of the feathers were a grayish white, while one, was a bright orange. Daryl remembered clearly what sunny had told him. And this symbol only mean one thing. She was _alive_.

Carl sat with his back against Sunny's bed. He glanced at the painting on the wall, before rereading the last few sentences in her letter.

 _Hold on like hell, and maybe I'll see you at the Battle's End._

 **A/N**  
 **That's the end of this book! Wow, I wonder what the next one will bring?**  
 **Please vote and comment, and, until the next book! P.S. Also comment to PM me any questions about this book and its next one for a "behind the scenes" type book for when I finish the second one! It can be about anything from a character or a part of the plot to even an object. So if it's a question burning in your soul, go ahead and ask! Thank you so much ~ Ty B.**

(I changed some things, so the 2nd book is different that what I had planned)  
 _Summary of book 2_

"That's one chance that I never got."

 _It's been several years since the last time Sunny saw Carl, her brother... Or anyone in Alexandria. Now she's nineteen, with a few more problems to carry._  
 _Finally she thinks she's ready to make the journey to find Alexandria again. But fate is yet to allow her an easy road. Sunny has think of more than just her life; when she decides to join a group that is going back to their own communities. Is everything too good to be true?_  
 _What about the possibility that Sunny was Pregnant?_  
 _And how, will she find her family?_

 _She will push on, until the battles end._

Book 2 will be called _**The Battles End**_

"So either man the hell up, and come help me. Or you stay right there and cower here in the dark. If you stay, then you sit there and ask yourself: if you don't, _who_ will? Because sitting on your ass is going to get you nowhere."

-The Battles End will be up here shortly!-

\- also, sorry if I'm spamming all of you.. but I should be done now... with The Longest Mile anyway..-


End file.
